Cambiando el Destino
by Pegasister Geishiken
Summary: Después de la partida de Hinata, Naruto se marcho de la aldea y con el fin de olvidar sus emociones ya que su amada lo dejo por Toneri Otsusuki. El cual lo envía al pasado; con esa oportunidad se aseguraría que todos los Jinchurikis sigan vivos y evitar que algunas personas no mueran.
1. Chapter 1

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 1: el Inicio

Una vez que termino la cuarta guerra Shinobi y de unos días de recuperación; Naruto se dedica únicamente a hablar con Hinata. Fue gracias a ella que no se derrumbó en medio del combate y más aún no se podía quitar de la mente el momento en el que ella se sacrificó para salvarlo de Pain (Nagato) y de decirle unas palabras que creyó nunca escuchar de una persona que no fueran sus padres. Para la desgracia de ambos personajes nunca podían estar más de dos minutos solos; ya que en cada momento en el que creerían poder hablar pedían su presencia, con temas de negociación de tratados de paz o sobre cómo mejorar algunos puntos en cuanto a la reconstrucción de la hoja. Esto fue captado por Gaara, que por tener un gran aprecio a Naruto y ver cómo eran las reacciones de Hinata con su amigo decidió llamarlo por aparte con la excusa que necesitaba discutir unos viejos tratados y de cómo se podrían distribuir algunas zonas.

-Kazekage-sama ya llego Hinata Hyuga como pidió. Dijo un shinobi de la arena.

-Bien, ¿Sabes cuándo llegara Naruto Uzumaki? Pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Se calcula que llegara mañana a primera hora, tal como se esperaba. Respondio

-Muy bien; eso es todo puedes retirarte. Dijo con su tono serio; una vez se quedó solo en la oficina no pudo reprimir una sonrisa perversa.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto llego como se esperaba; pero se sorprendió al ver a Hinata en la sala privada de reunión. Ambos no podían salir de su asombro y sentir que sus corazones se les saldrían de sus pechos; ya que ambos estaban vestidos con kimonos tradicionales. Hinata tenía un kimono blanco con sakuras estampadas, un listón rosa claro y el cabello recogido en un roleteó sujeto por dos palillos con adornos de luna y estrellas cayendo; mientras que Naruto tenía un kimono de color azul marino, sujeto con un cinturón naranja y el cabello corto le daban un atractivo único.

-Ho-hola Hinata-chan…

-Ho-ho-hola Naruto-kun…

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos ya que se encontraban un poco sonrojados; ambos querían decir muchas cosas y aclarar unos temas pero no podían en esos momentos por que se encontraban únicamente para discutir sobre tratados del País del Viento con el de Fuego, eso hasta que apareció Temari.

-Lo lamento mucho chicos pero Gaara no podrá atenderlos; se encuentra sumamente ocupado con el papeleo de misiones. Dijo Temari mirando a la pareja con inexpresividad.

-Lo entendemos Temari-san.

-Dinos ¿cuándo está disponible, Gaara? Pregunto Naruto.

-No puede ver a nadie durante un largo tiempo, le pide disculpas a ambos por hacerlos venir de tan lejos y no atenderlos como se merecen. Decía haciendo una reverencia como forma de disculpa pero en el fondo ella sabía las intenciones de su hermano; en lo que colaboraría para que ambos estén juntos y sin que nadie los molesten.

-Dile que no hay problema. Las cosas pasan. Dijo Naruto moviendo la mano restándole importancia, pero maldecía internamente a su amigo ya que en esos momentos serian sus días de descanso dado a que era el mediador en algunos tratados con todos los miembros de la "Gran Alianza Shinobi".

-Él tiene razón Temari-san. Hinata se encontraba muy agradecida con el Kazekage porque los temas con su clan la estresaban bastante y solo quería alejarse de la aldea.

-Lo sé, pero Gaara quiere compensarlos con esto. En eso saco dos pases de un lujoso hotel para que descansen un poco y no se preocupen por nada… ha una cosa esta reservado para dos días y servicio al cuarto.

En esos momentos no sabían si agradecerle a Gaara por las molestias o darle una paliza para que los molesten si no los va a atender, por lo que asintieron ante lo que dijo Temari y tratar de disfrutar ese tiempo "libre". Cuando llegaron al Hotel Arena Roja, sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo de la impresión ya que era uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la aldea; pero eso paso a segundo plano y se pusieron rojos como tomates con humo saliendo de sus orejas dado a que era una habitación matrimonial la que les dieron. Trataron de pedir una habitación con dos camas o que les dieran habitaciones separadas, pero les dieron la excusa que no hay más habitaciones disponibles.

-"Deberías estar agradecido con el mocoso de la arena; te está dando una oportunidad de oro para que tomes a esa chica Hyuga en tus manos". Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa pícara.

-"Yo-yo no soy capaz de hacerle "eso" a Hinata-chan". Decía con la cara sumamente roja y sudando a mares. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una ligera bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

-Naruto-kun… ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto preocupada.

-Si estoy bien Hinata-chan…

-¿Seguro? Parece que tienes fiebre muy alta. Le decía al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en la frente del rubio y la otra en la suya para comparar ambas temperaturas; para Naruto se veía haciendo lo mismo que Hinata solo con la diferencia que él no se desmayaría.

-Sí… es solo que no estoy acostumbrado al clima del desierto.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de esa charla pidieron varias cosas para cenar; charlar de todo un poco y de sus temas de tratado en las naciones elementales y con los clanes de la aldea. Naruto decide armarse de valor para darle una respuesta y confesarle un secreto a Hinata.

-Hey… Hinata-chan…

-¿Sí, Naruto-kun?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el ataque de Pain? Esa pregunta hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y se le acelere el corazón.

-S-sí, lo recuerdo…

-Bueno… quería disculparme por lo que te paso en esa ocasión.

-No te preocupes por eso… tú harías lo mismo, no importa quien fuera.

-Bueno… Sí…Es que no quería perder a mis amigos, pero cuando vi que te atravesaban con esas barras de chackra… creí que no te volvería a verte.

-¿¡Qu-que?! Dijo muy sorprendida.

-Quiero que sepas algo que casi siempre me esforzaba por no tener una clase de sentimientos haci ti, yo siempre te veía como una princesa que podía tener todo pero que no quería nada de eso.

-No… no importa Naruto-kun. Dijo algo dolida por las palabras del ojiazul.

-No, Hinata-chan… sí importa, cuando te vi me parecías muy linda; pero no sabía nada de ti por lo que le pregunte al viejo Hokage sobre ti y tu familia; al saber que pertenecías al clan Hyuga uno de los más antiguos de la aldea. Yo te veía como una princesa que solo quería explorar el mundo, y querías hacer amigos pero no te lo permitían; pero yo quería estar contigo más que un amigo, sin embargo yo era un huérfano y era odiado por todos. Decía con una sonrisa triste y mirando sus manos.

-¿Por qué pensabas eso? Yo también quería estar contigo pero no tenía el valor de hablarte. Decía la ojiperla jugando con sus dedos y un sonrojo.

-Es… es que… yo tenía malas ideas sobre las personas de clanes.

-En-entiendo que… que no quisieras acercarte mucho.

-Sí…no te imaginas como quería que fuéramos muy cercanos, pero temía que no podríamos estar juntos. Ya que te quería mucho. Decía Naruto tomando a Hinata de la mano y mirándola a los ojos. -Hinata… déjame estar a tu lado para decirte con toda la verdad que yo… yo te amo, mi bella noche.

Hinata no podía creer nada de lo que oía ya que el chico se le estaba de acercando y como si no fuera poco le confesaba que él también tenía sentimientos por ella solo que al tener una idea errada sobre como era su persona fingía que no le importaba, solo era una simple amiga.

-¿Por-porque no me dijiste nada de esto; Naruto-kun? Pregunto sin salir de su asombro; a lo que el rubio apretó los labios y respondió.

-Ya te dije eras como una princesa ante mis ojos y tenía la tonta idea que solo te fijarías en al que tuviera tu estado social, eso me dolía mucho ya que por más fuerte que sea no te fijarías en mí.

-Cuando me salvaste de esos niños que me molestaron me parecías un caballero con ojos como el cielo y con ese cabello me quede maravillada. Solo quería conocerte y que te quedes a mi lado para darme tu valor y sonrisa que me daba un calor agradable en mi corazón. Al terminar de decir eso se acercaba lentamente a su rostro; provocando un leve contacto de labios. -¿Por… por que fue eso? Pregunto Hinata sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-Quería saber a qué se sentían esos labios. Dijo con una sonrisa y con la frente pegada a la de Hinata.

-Entonces no te molestara que haga esto. Decía mientras tomaba con sus manos en la cara y besarle con mucha ternura; pero fue subiendo de intensidad y cayendo en la cama en medio de besos y abrazos.

Fin Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 2: Misión de despedida.

Después de la "reunión" con el Kazekage y la confesión de ambos, empezaron una relación que dejo a muchos con la bocas abiertas y decepcionados, ya que muchos chicos se fijaban en Hinata por su figura y su estado de heredera; mientras que las chicas se fijaban en Naruto por su bien proporcionado cuerpo y de atractivo natural sin mencionar que muchos al saber que es el hijo de del 4° Hokage pensaron que sería fácil tenerlo junto a la herencia de su padre. Pero a otros en especial a sus amigos les alegro por su felicidad y podían ver que el sentimiento era mutuo; cosa que extraño un poco a Sakura y Sai por lo que le hicieron un interrogatorio bajo la amenaza de dejarlo sin descendencia por parte de la ojijade.

-Sakura… ni Tsunate-obachan sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de amenazas por este tema. Dijo un muy aterrado Naruto.

-Él tiene razón Sakura, estas exagerando y mucho. Dijo Sai mirando a su compañera.

-Ha… Sai entiendo el porqué de la pregunta pero… ¿tu? ¿Sakura-chan?

-Es que me parece muy raro que estés saliendo con Hinata y no con cualquiera o sigas insistiendo conmigo.

-Dejaste de interesarme cuando dijiste esa mentira en el país del Hierro. Esto causo mucha incredulidad en la pelirosa. -Sé que lo dijiste para que no siga con una búsqueda imposible.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué? Pregunta Sai cosa que Naruto cuenta toda la historia haciendo que Sai sonría sinceramente y que a Sakura le salga una vena palpitando en la frente.

-Así… que… solo te fijaste en mí solo para olvidarte de "Tu princesa" ¡¿He?! Dijo Sakura con aura de muerte rodeándola y su puño cargado de chakra.

-¡Oh! Miren la hora… yo tengo que ir a un lugar… me voy. Adiós. Dijo Naruto al ver las intenciones de su amiga y sale corriendo como alma que lleva el Shinigami.

Después del susto que recibió por parte de su compañera se dirigió a su departamento para descansar de un día agitado; al llegar se encontró con una peli roja saliendo del departamento.

-¿Karin; a dónde vas? Pregunto curioso.

-Hola a ti también tonto. Respondió irritada.

-Bueno… Hola Karin ne-sama. Dice rodando los ojos y haciendo sonreír a Karin.

Después de la guerra y un análisis de ADN para estar seguros que si son familiares de sangre; ambos tuvieron que aprender a vivir uno con el otro ya que son los últimos Uzumakis de sangre y poder que quedan vivos. Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles ya que eran como el agua y el aceite, no importaba que trataran de hacer hasta que Kiba los insulto diciéndoles "cabeza de zanahoria y tonto descerebrado" lo que provoco dos cosas 1 que ambos tengan un carácter sumamente fuerte que solo se compara con su fuerza física y que Kiba termine con todos los huesos rotos. Confirmando que sus deseos por matar a golpes al pobre de Kiba eran lo que tenían en común; después de eso empezaron a tener una mejor relación como primos aunque algunas personas no evitaban compararlos con Minato y Kushina.

-Bien… voy al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, solo tengo que comprar algo de carne y unos pocos vegetales; no me tardo. Dicho eso salió para el mercado.

Al poco tiempo regreso con unas bolsas de comestibles y después de cocinar, comieron y charlaron de varios temas. No fue sorpresa para Naruto que Karin quisiera matar a Sakura nuevamente; ya que a la peli roja le importaban los sentimientos de su primo dado a que entendió que parte del calor de su chackra dependa de cómo se sienta hasta el más mínimo rastro de tristeza puede hacer que ese calor que la hace sentir segura disminuya. Ella tal vez no conozca cómo es la vida del ojiazul pero con la historia que escucho por parte de la aldea y de Naruto entendió como son las sonrisas que brinda ese calor reconfortante; cuando sonríe con los ojos abiertos sabe que el calor de su chackra era muy cálido y cuando los tiene cerrados solo significaba que estaba algo triste. Lo que la intrigaba mucho era el saber cómo era posible que alguien como él pudiera sonreír como si nada.

-Vamos, Karin-nee… sabes que Sakura-chan muestra de esa forma el cariño que me tiene.

-En ese caso… yo le enseñare cuanto aprecio le tengo. Dijo con un aura que prometía mucho dolor a una persona de ojos jades. Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha la pelirosa sintió un gran escalofrió y tembló al pensar que recibiría un castigo que solo Kami-sama podía imaginar; volviendo con los primos Uzumakis, Naruto logro calmar a Karin con la condición de que se enfrentaría a Sakura cuando intente demostrarle todo su "cariño".

Durante la semana Hinata se encontraba más que contenta que no podía esperar a estar con su querido rubio; ella jamás se imaginó que el chico más fuerte, amable y de noble corazón estuviera enamorado de ella; pero nunca se atrevería a decirlo dado a que la veía como una princesa o Diosa como le dijo de forma inconsciente. Al estar cerca de su padre Hiashi no necesitaba decirle el motivo de su felicidad; él sabía de los sentimientos de su hija y sin mencionar que tenía que disculparse mucho con Naruto dado a que lo desprecio y no veía el parecido que tenía con su viejo amigo, Minato. Por ello no se molestó cuando Naruto vino a pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija para que fueran novios; todavía recordaba la conversación que tuvo con él.

.…

Flashback

-Hiashi-sama, Naruto Uzumaki-san desea hablar con usted. Dijo una criada de la mansión.

-Muy bien, deja que pase. Dijo en típico tono serio e inexpresivo, paso unos minutos hasta que escucho que alguien tocar la puerta de su despacho personal.

-Hiashi-sama quiero pedirle su autorización para ser el novio y guardián de su hija Hinata-chan.

-Dime cuales son los motivos que te hace desear estar con mi hija. Decía con una mirada penetrante.

-Yo la amo, Hiashi-sama nunca quise acercarme a su hija con el temor de su rechazo por que prevenía de alta cuna.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Ella me dijo lo que sentía por mí y la vi luchar al punto de sacrificarse para que viva… y le prometí a Neji que la cuidaría de cual quiera que intente hacerle daño. Al terminar de escuchar las palabras del rubio reflexión por unos minutos; que le parecieron eternos a Naruto, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y decirle.

-No te lo hubiera permitido en otra ocasión, para mí la seguridad de mis hijas lo es todo… por eso me aseguro que sus guardianes sean miembros de la rama secundaria y por sobre todo quiero conocer a los que intentan pedir sus manos. Dijo seriamente.

-Entiendo que dude de mí pero…

-Por eso no hagas que me arrepienta de mi elección. Esto sorprendió mucho al rubio ya que se esperaba un montón de argumento de por qué no lo aceptaría y más que nada una mirada llena de repulsión hacia su persona.

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, no se arrepentirá por su elección. Dijo con la cabeza inclinada.

Fin de Flashback

….

En la actualidad la pareja se encontraba sentados en una banca tomando un panecillo caliente; ya que se les apeteció por el clima frio y nevado aunque al rubio le gustaba más el que Hinata hacía, una vez satisfechos se dirigían a la casa de la oji perla pero antes de llegar se escucha una explosión.

-¡No! Exclama Hinata preocupada.

-No te preocupes vamos a ayudarlos. Le dijo mirándola de frente cosa que la tranquilizo ya que amaba esos ojos azules como el cielo.

Ambos corrieron para llegar donde se escuchaba una pelea, se sorprendieron que hubiera varias personas en fretándose a todos los miembros del clan pero lo que más los dejo impresionados fue el ver al líder Hiashi completamente desecho por impedir que uno de los invasores se llevará a Hanabi. Al ver eso Naruto fue a salvar a la pequeña Hyuga y Hinata socorría a su padre, por más que luchó; no logro impedir que se la lleven ya que apareció de la nada un joven de cabello blanco que la tomaba y desaparecía en una clase de plataforma.

Tiempo después Naruto, Hinata y Ko (un miembro del clan) le relataban los hechos a Kakashi el actual Hokage.

-Hokage-sama esos sujetos se llevaron a Hanabi-sama sin dejar rastro alguno. Decía Ko frustrado.

-No te atormentes soy yo el que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Le dijo Naruto con la intención de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Muy bien, formaré un equipo de búsqueda. Naruto, Hinata. Dijo el Hokage llamado la atención de los nombrados. – Ustedes dos formarán parte del equipo y se encontrarán con el resto de los miembros y su líder les explicará los detalles. Ahora pueden retirarse.

-Sí, Hokage-sama.

Cuando salieron de la torre los Hyugas partieron a la mansión, mientras que Naruto solo rezaba porque su querida prima no lo maté por salir nuevamente; a Karin desde que se instaló en Konoha ella sólo recibía pocas misiones de rang cuando no tiene ninguna misión se queda en la academia como tutora de niños. A Karin no le molestaba nada de esas cosas es que desde su punto de vista no le parecía justo que su primo tenga más misiones y salga cada tanto de la aldea y ella no pueda. Pero un poco antes de llegar a su casa fue derivado por un borrón rojo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Dime que todos los Hyugas se encuentran bien! Dijo preocupada aunque solo le importaba el bien estar de Hinata.

-Tranquila, nadie salió herido pero…

-¿Pero?

-Secuestraron a Hanabi. Al escuchar la noticia no podía creerlo y una vez en pie comenzó a caminar a la torre del Hokage.

-Hey… ¿a dónde vas? Pregunto algo sorprendido por su reacción.

-Voy con el Hokage para que me deje ir con el equipo que formé para el rescate de la niña. Dijo decidida.

-En ese caso voy contigo; ya que soy parte del equipo y se cómo convencerlo.

-Gracias primito. Le dijo dándole un abrazo y después de una leve charla y el "proponer" un trato Karin formaría parte del grupo de búsqueda y rescate.

Amanecía en Konoha y en la entrada se encontraba un grupo formado por Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Karin Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki. Partieron con rumbo a las ruinas de un viejo pueblo; (de la segunda película de shippuden) ya que se recibió información por parte de Sasuke Uchiha el cual vio desaparecer a los que atacaron, en las cercanías del lugar. Una vez llevaron al lugar se separaron para cubrir más terreno.

-Bien, Sai y Karin irán al norte, Naruto y Hinata irán al sur mientras que Sakura y yo iremos al éste. Explicaba Shikamaru a su equipo.

-Si no te molesta enviaré a mis ratones espías a los alrededores y que estén cerca del equipo para estar seguros. Comentó Sai.

-Bien… nos reuniremos en el centro para informar de nuestros hallazgos. Dicho eso todos se dirigieron a sus lugares.

Esa noche Naruto no podía dejar de ver a Hinata rodeada de luciérnagas, mientras ella no dejaba de tejer una bufanda para su amado.

-Hola, Hinata-chan. Dijo suavemente para no asustarla.

-Naruto-kun; ¿Qué haces? Dijo de forma pícara ya que sentía los brazos del rubio rodeándola.

-Solo necesitaba estar seguro que mí Ángel fuera real. Ése comentario produjo una risa en la oji perla su amado rubio no la dejaba de comparar con un ángel o la noche por sus bellos ojos. -Dime Hinata…

-¿Si cariño?

-Siempre estaremos juntos

-Sí, Naruto-kun. Dijo abrazándolo con mucho gusto el cual fue correspondiendo. Pero la escena fue interrumpida.

-Que encantadora escena he visto. Dijo un joven de cabello blanco con ojos como los de Hinata con la diferencia que los suyos son más claros que se podría ver la pupila. -Me presentó mi nombre es Toneri Otsusuki. Al escuchar ése apellido se quedaron en shock; el que logró salir de la impresión fue Naruto.

-¿Que eres de Kaguya Otsusuki? Por qué dudó mucho que seas descendiente de Hagoromo o Haruma. Pregunto teniendo la respuesta al pensar que podía ser algo como el zetsu negro.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo soy? Dijo como si nada.

-¿¡Entonces tu atacaste y te llevaste a mi hermana?! Exclamó Hinata enojada.

-Así que tú eres su hermana… te ves más hermosa que ella. Ése comentario hizo que Naruto se enojara y le mandó un poderoso golpe con chackra de Kurama; pero el golpe no llegó ya que Toneri cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se produjo una onda expansiva que arrojó a Naruto varios metros lejos de Hinata y Toneri el cual aprovecho y noqueó a la Hyuga.

-No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte lo mismo que a él. Dijo llevándosela en la plataforma que usó en la película en eso Naruto trata sin éxito el rescatar a su amada.

Todo ocurre como en la película solo que ella dejó de tejer y se dedica ver por la seguridad del planeta y su hermana por lo que acepta casarse dejando de lado todos sus sentimientos y sueños de estar a lado de su amado rubio, con tal de salvar al mundo ya que creyó que no vendrían a tiempo. Hasta el momento en el que tuviera que ir al altar a consolidar el matrimonio que salvaría a muchos, solo pasaría el tiempo con su querida hermana a la que le quitaron los ojos injustamente y que mataría después de que se case con Toneri, de no ser que se interesó en Hinata con la excusa de restaurar su antiguo clan y que si se oponía destruiría al mundo entero.

La ceremonia comenzó y Hinata por estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos no noto que sus compañeros y sobretodo Naruto luchaban, con el fin de salvarla y traer de vuelta a Hanabi. Pero no se molestó en intentar el hacer algo de tiempo, solo siguió como si nada fuera a pasar y que su amado no la salvaría; en el momento en el que llegó a lado de Toneri Otsusuki; condenó a su corazón a un dolor que debería cargar por los demás, sin embargo eso no sería nada al ver delante de sus ojos a Naruto con signos que corrió como loco y luchó como en la guerra solo para verla. Ella no sabía que hacer ya le había dado el sí a Toneri; pudo notar en la mirada del ojiazul el desconcierto y no era para menos vio como dijo "acepto" y besarlo.

El resto del equipo llegó y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Naruto sin hacer nada, excepto Karin que pudo sentir como su chackra se iba enfriando y su mirada expresaba dolor, tristeza pero sobretodo decepción. Nadie salió del asombro por lo que veía hasta que los Uzumakis hablaron.

-Dígame Toneri-sama en donde está Hanabi Hyuga así nos retiraremos sin mayores inconvenientes.

-Uno de mis sirvientes te guiará a sus aposentos. Al terminar de decir eso, una marioneta con aspecto de mucama extendió el brazo el indicando el camino, él la siguió sin mirar a nadie.

-Veo que… tomaste una decisión… Hinata-nesama. Decía Karin conteniendo las ganas de abofetearla y llorar. -Que seas muy feliz con tu nuevo esposo. Muchos te echaremos de menos. Se muy muy FELIZ, Hinata. Cuando terminó de decir eso ella mostraba una gran sonrisa claramente falsa y salió corriendo en busca de su querido primo.

Hinata no era tonta; sabía que todas las palabras de la pelirroja estaban disfrazada claramente supo el verdadero mensaje que decía "Ojala te pudras con ese bastardo, lastimaste a mi primo. TE ODIO, no quiero que vuelvas a aparecer en nuestras vidas."

De esa forma terminó la misión de rescatar a la heredera "Hanabi Hyuga" se cumplió pero se ha marcado un camino a Naruto Uzumaki; en el que nadie podrá salvarlo de la oscuridad que cubre su pobre corazón.

Fin capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 3: Recordando las pesadillas

El equipo formado por Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Uzumaki Karin y Naruto estaba llegando a la aldea de Konoha trayendo con ellos a Hanabi Hyuga la cual se encontraba en los brazos del ojiazul.

-Oye Naruto ¿Por qué no llevas a Hanabi al compuesto Hyuga y me esperas en casa? Dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Ve Naruto yo me encargo de todo. Le dijo Shikamaru entendiendo el estado de Naruto, a lo que solo asintió y se dirigió a los condominios Hyuga mientras que el resto se dirigía a la torre Hokage.

Una vez llegó a la mansión; solo espero a que alguien lo atendiera hasta que apareció el patriarca Hyuga.

-Hiashi-sama, no se preocupe su hija se encuentra en buen estado. Dijo seriamente cosa que le sorprendió enormemente. -Desafortunadamente perdió sus ojos. Sakura Haruno-san vendrá para hacerle un chequeo y le explicará todo lo que le sucedió.

-Naruto, dime ¿en dónde está Hinata? Al escuchar ése nombre el rubio hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Hiashi-sama, Haruno-san le explicará con detalle todo lo que ocurrió en la misión; con su permiso me retiro. El Hyuga no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba con Naruto ya que no era de los que actuará de forma fría y cortante; ni cuando Jiraiya murió se comportó de esa manera.

En la torre Hokage todos los que conformaron el equipo de rescate rendían su informe a Kakashi el cual se encontraba algo sorprendido y decepcionado por los acontecimientos que sucedieron en la misión; pero más que nada se veía muy preocupado por cómo se encuentre Naruto. Dio un suspiro de cansancio, y vio a cada uno de los miembros.

-Bien… pueden retirarse excepto tu Karin; necesito hablar contigo de algo.

-De acuerdo. Respondió sin ánimos; una vez que no hubo nadie vio a los ojos la pelirroja directamente.

-Karin quiero… Habló Kakashi pero fue interrumpido por la Uzumaki.

-No tiene que pedirme que cuidé a Naruto. Él es lo último que tengo en el mundo, se que ahora está devastado por lo que hizo ésa Hyuga. Dijo con un tono de tristeza pero en la última parte con algo de molestia.

-En ese caso te pido que me digas todo lo que le suceda. Te lo pido como un amigo de tu primo. Desde un principio yo debí cuidarlo pero todos los que estaban a mi lado se marchaban; produciéndome un dolor y haciendo que me aparté de varios y sobretodo de Naruto, por eso te pido que le ayudes a que no caiga en la desesperación. En una ocasión, por todo el desprecio de la gente se quedó al borde del monte Hokage como viendo si debería tirarse o no.

-¡¿Cómo es que dejó que pasará eso?! Exclamó Karin colérica por lo que escucho.

-No te culpo si quieres odiarme. Eres la única persona que tiene en la vida; por favor sálvalo de su soledad.

-No te preocupes… yo pasé casi por lo mismo no dejaré que haga una locura tiene mi palabra. Dicho eso hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo para llegar al apartamento que comparte con Naruto temiendo que se allá echo algo. Una vez llegó se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, lo vio tendido en la cama con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Karin suspiro aliviada al comprobar que no se hubiera hecho algo; como el de cortarse la venas o tomarse varias pastillas para dormir. Se acercó a la cama y le limpió las lágrimas, pudo escuchar de su boca que salió la palabra "mentirosa"; al escucharlo le entró muchas ganas de llorar y consolarlo así como él lo hacía cuando ella lloraba al recordar su pasado o al saber que su "amor" Sasuke Uchiha, jamás le correspondería sus sentimientos; pero sabía que no sería nada fácil sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su pasado.

-Descuida Naruto, voy a salvarte junto a todos tus amigos. Lo prometo. Dijo Karin rozando uno de sus dedos en la mejilla del rubio; tiempo después Naruto se despertó por el olor de la comida que preparó su prima.

-Veo que te despertaste, Naruto.

-Solo quiero tomar algo de agua. Dijo con la voz apagada.

-Sé que te sientes mal pero al menos come un poco…. por favor.

-De acuerdo. Dijo al momento que se sentaba a la mesa al frente de su prima que le preparó carne asada con arroz y verduras.

-Dime ¿Cómo era tu amigo Gaara antes de ser Kazekage? Pregunto con la esperanza de comenzar una conversación.

-Bueno… antes era frío y no le importaba nada y nadie.

-¿En serio?

-Si… por las influencias del Shukaku y los malos tratos que recibía de su aldea solo se sentía vivo era el de matar a las personas.

-¿Cómo es posible?, si no parece en nada a quien es hoy en día.

-Lo sé, pero en un principio creyó tener una persona que lo apreciaba pero… esa persona intento matarlo y lo marcó para que se amé a sí mismo y odió a todos en el mundo; teniendo como propósito el matar a quien se le dé la gana.

-¿Cómo es que cambio?

-Después de tener un combate y charla conmigo, fue que cambio y vio que las personas como nosotros podíamos tener lazos de amistad y amor.

-Valla sí que le debiste dar una "charla" que jamás olvidara.

-Bueno… él quería lastimar a mis amigos por su deseo de matar.

-Me hubiera gustado mucho haberte conocido antes; tal vez mi vida hubiera sido muy diferente a lo que viví.

-Tal vez…

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al campo de entrenamiento de tu equipo?

-Muy bien Karin ¿Qué quiere? Pregunto el rubio con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada; mientras que la peli roja inclina la cabeza en señal de derrota, Naruto sabía que cada vez que Karin quería entrenar con él es para que le enseñe algunas técnicas o movimientos de taijutsu.

-Buenooo… quería que me enseñes todas las variables del Rasengan.

-Solo me lo hubieras dicho y yo te lo enseñaba.

-Bueno es que escuche que no le diste muchas explicaciones a Konohamaru sobre cómo hacer el Rasengan.

-Karin… con él dedo ser algo rígido si quiero que se supere. Dijo sereno.

-¿No quieras decir que te supere y quite el puesto de Hokage? Dijo en un tono burlón.

-Tal vez, quizás ¿Quién sabe? Dijo en el mismo tono burlón. –Bueno me voy a dormir ya es tarde.

-Claro, te despertare en cualquier caso. Dijo con una sonrisa ya que logro hacer olvidar el mal estar en el que se encontraba; desafortunadamente no puede evitarle el dolor en sus sueños.

Naruto no podía evitar recordar todo su pasado lleno de tristeza, soledad y rechazo; recordó el día en el que un grupo de aldeanos lo lastimaban hasta dejarlo medio muerto, de cómo reprobaba los exámenes de gennin y muchos se alegraban por ello, de cómo se enteró de que era un Jinchuuriki, de cómo no pudo salvar a Sasuke de Orochimaru, el ataque de Pain (Nagato) de como el Raikage no quiso escucharlo, el ver morir a muchos en la guerra sobre todo a Neji y lo que más dolor le provocó a su corazón fue ver a su amada Hinata quedándose con un desconocido en un reino donde nadie puede llegar fácilmente. Todo eso era visto por Kurama el cual sabia más cosas de Naruto, solo el Kitsune sabía cómo fueron sus primeros años de vida de su contenedor todavía piensa de no ser por el factor regenerativo que tienen sus Jinchuurikis el Uzumaki hubiera muerto al mes que llego al orfanato.

 _-"Yo no te puedo salvar como tú salvas a muchos; los salvas de su dolor, de su odio, de su tristeza, su soledad y les das esperanzas y deseos por romper sus cadenas pero… ¿Quién o qué te puede salvar, Naruto?"_ Pensó Kurama mirando con tristeza y pena al chico que lo ayudo; a él y sus hermanos para olvidar y perdonar los HORRORES de los humanos.

Un nuevo día se cernía en Konoha indicando que es hora de levantarse. En el departamento de los Uzumakis, Karin se despertaba con algo de pereza preparar el desayuno; sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que todo está listo para ser servido eso hasta que escucho que la puerta del baño se abre mostrando a un rubio preparado para un día de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días, Karin. Saludo alegre.

-Buenos días. Respondió por inercia dado a que ella prepararía el desayuno. –No es que me moleste; ni nada paro… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Se te olvido que hoy me toca preparar el desayuno? Era cierto ambos pusieron un cartel indicando que días Karin prepararía el desayuno y que días lo haría Naruto.

-Ha… sí, sí se me olvido jeje. Rio nerviosa.

-Vamos siéntate…ha, antes de ir al campo de entrenamiento pasaremos por una tienda para conseguir los globos y bolas de goma que ocuparas para el entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo. Respondió no muy segura de lo que usaría para su entrenamiento.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar y comprar lo que usarían se dirigieron al campo número 3.

-Bien antes que nada ¿Qué es lo que puedes ver y entender al ver el rasengan? Le pregunto mostrándole el rasengan en su mano derecha.

-Es una esfera de chackra que con tiene más chackra en forma de torbellino. Dijo mirando con atención la técnica.

-Sí pero el chackra no solo forma un torbellino es como si usaras el chackra para crear un huracán en la palma de tu mano.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, para dominar la técnica se tiene que dominar tres pasos. El primero es el reventar el globo de agua usando vapor de chackra.

-¿Es decir que haga la técnica de caminar en el agua para reventarlo?

-Así es, te muestro y luego inténtalo. Al terminar el mostro como se movía el agua dentro del globo y reventó por el mismo movimiento; Karin pensó que sería fácil ya que el caminar en el agua no le cuesta nada y hace eso en un globito sería igual de sencillo.

Pasaron varias horas desde que empezó el entrenamiento; se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que le costó mover un poco el agua en una dirección eso hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

-Bien Karin… tomate un descanso.

-Bien… nunca me imaginé que fuera tan difícil. Dijo tratado de regular su respiración.

-Ja ja a mí también me paso lo mismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo el dominar el primer paso?

-Mmm… me llevo más o menos dos o tres días no lo recuerdo bien. Decía con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

-¿¡QUE?! Grito sorprendida.

-Ya, ya… vamos a comer y luego te mostrare el truco que use para dominar cada uno de los pasos. Le decía caminando a su departamento.

Después de preparar y comer el almuerzo, Naruto comenzó con su explicación tomando una hoja de papel.

-¿Karin recuerdas para que sentido dirigías tu chackra cada vez que movías el agua?

-No, no se creó… Decía la oji roja con la mano en el mentón pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Déjame ver. Dijo acercándose y colocando una mano en la cabeza de su prima la que se sintió como una niña. –Hee… eres igual que yo.

-¿Cómo que igual? Pregunto confundida. –Tu cabello al igual que el mío crece de derecha a izquierda formando un remolino pequeño en la nuca o centro de la cabeza.

-Es muy interesante toda la cosa pero ¿Qué tiene que ver? Dijo entre irritada y confundida.

-La dirección en el que crece el cabello es en el que se guía el chackra. Al tiempo usa el papel que tenía para formar una pelota. –Imagina que es el globo, debes de darles golpes por todas partes como lo hace un gato con la bola de estambre. Decía moviendo la pelota de papel de un lado a otro.

-Entiendo. Después de esa explicación ambos Uzumakis se dirigían al campo para seguir con el entrenamiento hasta que se toparon con alguien.

-Hola, Naruto-kun, Karin-san. Dijo con energía Lee.

-Hola cejotas. Respondió el rubio.

-Hola Lee. Dijo Karin con calma.

-Dime Naruto-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien ¿por qué preguntas? Respondió sin entender a que venía eso.

-Bueno… Dijo mirando a Karin la cual lo miraba diciéndole "que tenga cuidado con sus palabras o se arrepentiría". -Es que no te vi en el Ichiraku's esta mañana y hace poco estuve allí por eso iba a ver si estabas en casa.

-Déjame adivinar el por qué… quieres que entrene contigo ¿verdad? Dijo el rubio con seriedad; sabía los verdaderos motivos y no estaba con ánimos de hablar así que se inventó una excusa.

-Sí, entrenemos juntos para que nuestras llamas de la Juventud no se apaguen. Decía con llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

-No. Respondió cortante.

-¡¿QUE?! Grito el cejotas.

-Lee, él me está enseñando una técnica nueva. Dijo la peli roja.

-Bien, en cuanto termines con esa técnica quiero que te enfrentes a mí Karin-san.

-Sí te digo no me molestaras hasta que acepte ¿no es así?

-Así es. Dijo Lee con el pulgar arriba y mostrando una sonrisa brillante.

Ambos Uzumakis dan un suspiro de fastidio para retomar su camino; una vez llegaron retomaron el entrenamiento. Durante un tiempo Karin siguió con el primer paso usando el consejo que le dio logrando reventar el globo.

-Bien… ahora harás lo mismo con esta pelota de goma. Le decía el rubio dándole una pelota de goma.

-A penas logre hacer el primer paso y ¿ya quiere que haga el segundo?

-Vamos no te quejes estas avanzando más rápido que yo o Konohamaru. Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí vas a estar de mirón sin hacer nada. ¡¿Por qué no practicas algo para pasar el tiempo?! Exclamo con una vena en la frente y apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

-Bueno… ¿qué me sugieres?

-Aprende lo mismo que yo…

-Sí ya se el Rasengan, Karin. Dijo burlón.

-Ja ja que gracioso, me refería a que aprendas todos los Ninjutsus Médicos del mundo.

-Hmm… bien en ese caso iré a buscar algunos pergaminos y rollos con el tema. Decía levantándose para ir a la biblioteca.

-Bien te esperare aquí y cuando vuelvas ya lo tendré a este paso.

-De acuerdo, así me ayudas con los jutsus médico.

En el transcurso del camino pudo sentir las miradas y escuchar los susurros de las personas; hacia un gran esfuerzo por no darles una paliza a todos ya que no podía evitar recordar los maltratos y miradas frías que recibía de pequeño.

-Hey Naruto. Se volteó para ver a Ino Yamanaka.

-Hola Ino ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto cortésmente.

-Se lo que paso con Hinata. Dijo la rubia sin darse cuenta que Naruto la miraba fríamente. –Yo nunca pensé que ella…

-No me molestes con estupideces. Dijo cortante cosa que sorprendió a la Yamanaka.

-Pero…

-Pero nada yo no le importo; pues bien a mí no me importa y si no quieres que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo te iras ¡¿Ahora?! Decía con seriedad y un leve instinto asesino, eso provocó mucho miedo en Ino que salió corriendo.

- _"No crees que fuiste muy rudo con ella"_. Le dijo Kurama mentalmente.

- _"Sabes por qué lo hice y no quiero pensar en_ _ **"ella"**_ _nunca más"_ Respondió Naruto para seguir su camino.

Después de buscar cada pergamino y libro se disponía salir hasta que vio a su antiguo amigo y rival; al que lo miro con fastidio pasando de largo.

-Si te encierras en tus emociones terminaras como yo. Se escuchó en el aire.

-No, Sasuke… no terminare como tú… tú viste como te rompían el corazón pero yo sentí como me rompieron el corazón… Es muy diferente. Dijo con seriedad.

-Naruto… Decía Sasuke sorprendido por la seriedad con la que hablo su amigo.

-Sí realmente se preocupan por mí… no me hablen por un tiempo…

-Pero Naruto todos…

-¡Pero Nada! ¡No quiero recordar nada, así que no me molesten! Grito con toda su fuerza y llendoce con su prima, la cual ya tenía tres bolas de gomas.

-Veo que terminaste con el segundo paso.

-Kyaaa… Na-Naruto me asustaste.

-Je je lo siento. Mira ya es tarde vamos a casa y mañana. Decía el ojiazul a Karin la que asintió y salieron juntos del campo de entrenamiento. En el camino hablaban sobre el futuro entrenamiento de Naruto en los jutsus médicos; al llegar al departamento cenaron, tomar un baño cada uno por separado y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir.

En medio de la noche Karin escucho como alguien tocaba su ventana.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto algo somnolienta.

-Solo queríamos saber cómo se encontraba Naruto.

-¿Queremos? Pregunto confundida y abriendo la ventana dejando pasar al poseedor del Rinengan y a Sakura Haruno.

-Entiendo que se preocupen por el… pero no quiere hablar del tema y me preocupa su condición. Dijo Karin preocupada.

-¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Sakura.

-Antes su chackra era muy cálido pero… después de esa misión… Decía la peli roja con lágrimas en los ojos. –Su chackra se hace más frío. En eso escucharon un quejido de la habitación de Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Pregunto Sasuke, los tres fueron a la habitación del rubio viendo que se encontraba llorando en sueños y moviendo los labios. El Uchiha sabía que decía gracias a su Sharingan.

-Karin, tendrás que acostumbrarte a que Naruto se vuelva frío con muchos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por qué no soportara una segunda vez.

-Me dices que él… Dijo Sakura preocupada a lo que Sasuke asintió mirando al Uzumaki.

Fin capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 4: ¿Por cuánto más?

Han pasado dos meses desde que Hinata se fue de la aldea y dejando a Naruto Uzumaki con el corazón destrozado el cual cambio en ese tiempo Naruto se hizo cada vez más distante con todos en la aldea. Ya no sería como antes ni se pasaba por Ichiraku's desde el Hokage hasta el quipo Konohamaru intentaron hablar con Naruto, pero terminaba en lo mismo, solo con unas pocas palabras y una mirada sin emoción alguna. Solo con Karin se mantenía con una leve sonrisa y mostraba vida en sus ojos.

Karin sabía que no podría retenerlo en la aldea por mucho, por tener a los Hyugas cerca y no ayudo en nada a que una chica llamada Shion apareció. La Uzumaki creyó que con esa sacerdotisa se podrá olvidar de Hinata pero no fue así, recordaba la mirada fría que le dio y las palabras sin emoción.

.…

Flashback

Sakura se encontraba caminando con una chica rubia de ojos perla, piel blanca con un kimono azul atado por un listón blanco, ambas charlaba de varios temas hasta que la rubia pregunto por Naruto.

-Dime Sakura ¿qué es la vida de Naruto? No sé nada de él desde que me ayudaron. Esa pregunta preocupo a la ojijade ya que no le conto el verdadero motivo de su llamado.

-Bueno… Shion… Naruto no se ha encontrado bien en estos últimos días.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Se encuentra hospitalizado?! Exclamo preocupada.

-No, no es eso… vera se encuentra mal por qué alguien que él quería lo dejo sin decirle nada y…

-Quieres que intente animarlo. Dijo con una leve sonrisa pero por dentro bailaba de la alegría ya que ella quería tener una relación íntima con Naruto pero no pudo dado a que él le dijo que tenía a alguien en su corazón y lucharía para estar alado de esa persona.

-Sí puedes hacerlo te lo agradecería mucho. Al llegar al hogar de los dos Uzumakis vieron que ambos se encontraban estudiando sobre varios tratamientos médicos y de los venenos.

-Hola chicos, Karin ella es una amiga se llama Shion y viene del país del Demonio. Presento la peli rosa.

-Es un placer. Respondió Karin con una sonrisa triste, con solo ver a la rubia supo cuáles eran sus intenciones y que se parecía en mucho a la Hyuga que se fue.

-Hola Naruto ¿Cuánto tiempo? Decía Shion muy animada y mostrando partes de sus atributos.

-¿Qué quieres? Pregunto con un tono frío y serio.

-So-solo quería pasar para saludarte.

-No estoy de humor para soportarte… así que vete. Dijo cortante y sin mirarla.

-¡Oh! Vamos, me dijiste que me ayudarías y me gustaría que me enseñes tu aldea. Decía acercando su mano al hombro de Naruto el cual lo detuvo.

-No me molestes, no necesito de la pena de una puta como TÚ… a la próxima vez no seré tan amable. Decía soltándola ya que la agarro de la muñeca y la apretaba con mucha fuerza como para romperla.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Solo quería animarte como agradecimiento y así es como me pagas!? Le grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Sí quieres conservar tu cara márchate y nunca regreses. Dijo mirándola de frente.

Los ojos azules de Naruto que siempre tenían un brillo de alegría y vida que nadie igualaba; pero ese brillo se apagó por completo ahora solo era una mirada vacía y fría. Sakura por un momento creyó ver a Sasuke pero mucho más fría que provocó miedo en las dos chicas.

Fin Flashback

.…

Tras eso muchos no lo miraba directamente incluso sus amigos no sabían que hacer para recuperar la alegría y sonrisa brillante de Naruto. Eso hasta que vieron a Gaara y Killer Bee que venian desde sus aldeas y preguntaron por el Uzumaki. Con ellos presentes sabían que Naruto volvería a hacer el mismo solo un Jinchuuriki es capaz de entender a otro. Al llegar, Bee le pidió a Karin que los dejara solos sin hacer sus típicas rimas lo que significaba que hablarían con mucha seriedad, pasaron las horas y nadie sabía nada de los dos Jinchuurikis y el Kazekage, cosa que desesperaba mucho a los shinobis los cuales se encontraban en el restaurante favorito de los Akimichi sin comer nada.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Dijo Karin con un tono muy triste.

-De que hablas Gaara-san y Killer Bee-san van a ayudarlo así como él lo hizo con ellos. Dijo Ino tratando de animar el ambiente.

-No… su chackra es frio al igual que su corazón…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿Sabía que para sanar un corazón herido es necesario que reciba amor? Pregunto con las ganas de romper en llanto; pero nadie entendía a que venía eso. –Pero… ¿cómo se sana un corazón que fue destrozado por "esa medicina"? Decía derramando lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Karin? Pregunto Sasuke sin entender.

-Él ha salvado a mucho con muchas cosas; con su sonrisa, su fuerza, sus palabras… pero si él puede hacer todo eso ¿Quién o que lo puede salvar? Ya no tiene nada y yo apenas le estoy dando motivos para seguir vivo.

Todos entendieron que nadie podía salvarle ya que era Naruto el que salvaba a todos y haciendo que muchos cambien en sus personalidades. Nadie podía entender el cómo hacia eso; pero era la mayor habilidad que tenía todos no querían admitirlo pero se preocupaban por no tener esa habilidad con las palabras.

Sus palabras eran el consuelo y a libio de muchos junto a su sonrisa. Los shinobis de Konoha recordaban los momentos en el que el Uzumaki se entrenaba en esos días, el cómo se conocieron y los ayudo en diferentes formas, sobretodo Karin la cual no sabía cómo hacer para ayudar a su único familiar.

-Miren chicos ahí están, Bee-san, Naruto-san y Gaara-san. Apunto Lee indicando en la calle frente al departamento de los Uzumakis.

-¿Qué paso con ellos? Pregunto la peli roja a lo que corrió a dirección de los tres hombres.

-Roja rubí… Brillante como sol a Karin se ve… Rapeo Bee para quitar la tención de todos.

-Hola, Karin. Saludo Gaara.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a la salida de la aldea? Pregunto Naruto

-Bu-buen. Respondió la oji roja.

-Bueno iré por las llaves de casa y nos vamos. Una vez el rubio se marchó Gaara y Bee pusieron una mano en los hombros de la peli roja.

-Lo sentimos mucho… pero eres el único pilar que lo mantiene. Dijo el peli rojo con pesar.

-Debes sonreír y hacer que Naruto no pierda la poca felicidad que tiene. Dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a muchos ya que no rapeo como siempre hace.

Después de despedir a sus amigos el Akimichi invito a cenar a los dos Uzumakis en el restaurante de barbacoa. Entre charlas y risas alguien fue muy tonto en tocar un tema delicado.

-Ja ja, Hinata en medio de una misión casi se desmaya al tener que ver en los baños termales… Kiba no se dio cuenta de sus palabras hasta que vio a Naruto levantarse con violencia.

-Naruto espera… Dijo Ino tomándolo de la mano.

-No hace falta que tengan pena de mí. Dijo en un tono molesto y frio cosa que sorprendió a muchos.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo con sus amigos fingió una sonrisa como lo hacía en su niñez, no pudo evitar recodar cada una de las veces en el que se metía en problemas y recordó cómo conoció a Hinata.

-No… no debí hacerme la idea que… que alguien como ella me quería de esa forma. Dijo mirando al cielo con unas ganas de llorar hasta que sintió a alguien tocarle la espalda.

-Naruto… al menos… podrías esperarme. Decía Karin entre jadeos.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

-Porque no es lo mismo si no está la familia. Dijo tomándolo de la mano para ir a su casa.

Al igual que la última vez Sasuke y Sakura entraron por la ventana de la peli roja; para ver a su amigo que se va distanciando de todos.

-Ese pulgoso ¿Qué no sabe lo que es la sensibilidad?

-Él es así Karin. Trato de calmar Sakura.

-Cuando llego a la aldea no podía dejar de sentir ese calor que Naruto me hizo sentir cuando lo vi… Dejo la oji roja.

-¿Pero…? Interrogo Sasuke.

-Después de la guerra ya no sentía ese calor en la aldea… me decía que era por las pérdidas que hubo…

-¿Y ahora crees que Naruto deje de darte ese calor? A lo que recibió un asentimiento.

-Desde que mi madre murió, siempre sentía frio no importaba que hacía mucho calor o estuviera rodeada de fuego; siempre sentía mucho frio en mi corazón. Ni Sasuke o Sakura sabían cómo sentirse con esas palabras. –Solo cuando le conocí sentí ese calor que mi madre me daba, y cuando me sonrió veía a mamá.

-Karin…. Nosotros te ayudaremos a…. En ese momento escucharon los sollozos de Naruto.

Vieron que el rubio salía de su habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus fríos ojos azules.

-Lamento decirte que deberás acostumbrarte a la soledad de nuevo niña. Dijo Naruto con la voz de Kurama.

-¿A… a que te refieres Kurama? Pregunto con temor de la respuesta.

-Su corazón está destrozado y la aldea de Konoha es un lugar con muchos recuerdos dolorosos.

-¿¡Cómo puedes usar el cuerpo de Naruto y decir eso?! Grito Sakura; no le agradaban los bijuus por más ellos hayan cambiado.

-Miren quien habla… la que mintió para seguir rechazando a alguien que se preocupaba por su felicidad. Contra ataco con un tono molesto y conteniendo las ganas de golpearla.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Pregunto Sasuke.

-¿No te dijo sobre su mentira a Naruto? No me sorprende es igual a ti, Uchiha. Dijo con desdén, todavía no se acostumbra a la presencia de un Uchiha.

-¿Cómo que es igual a mí? Pregunto la peli rosa entre molesta y alegre.

-Que solo le interesan sus cosas y sus deseos egoístas… por eso eres una llorona; porque no tienes lo que quieres a la primera. Decía mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sakura. –Y volviendo a lo que decía… esta mocosa trato de manipular los sentimientos del chico para que deje de buscarte y tenerlo como su mascota.

-Sin mencionar que la muy perra siempre lo golpea cuando hace alguna broma. Agrego Karin molesta con la Haruno.

-No importa eso. Lo que quiero saber es ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que debía acostumbrarse a la soledad?

-Que ya no soporta, tener muchas cosas que le traen malos recuerdos.

-Sabemos que lo paso mal de pequeño pero… Decía el portador del rinengan hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Ustedes saben lo que vieron cuando ingreso a la academia pero no que le pasaba antes. Ya al día que nació sufría los maltratos de muchos.

-¿Pu… puedes mostrárnoslo? Pregunto temerosa, no se podía imaginar la vida de bebé con mucho odio.

El Jinchuuriki le extendió su mano y antes que la tomara fue tomado por el Uchiha mirando lo amenazadoramente con su Mankeyko Sharingan activado; ese acto no le sorprendió al zorro.

-Tómense de las manos y les mostrare como fue la vida de Naruto antes de los tres años. A lo que obedecieron y sintieron un golpe eléctrico que los obligo a cegar los ojos y cuando los abrieron vieron que estaban en un cuarto sin ventanas y que solo estaba iluminada por una vela. Escucharon que algo se movía en un rincón de la habitación, se acercaron para ver que era pero se abrió la puerta del lugar y vieron a una mujer gorda con una charola de leche y pan en las manos; a simple vista se veía que la leche estaba rancia y el pan se podía comparar con una roca.

-¡Despierta maldita cosa! Grito con fuerza y un tono de molestia, en eso vieron que algo salía del rincón y vieron sin creer a un bebé rubio con tres marcas en sus mejillas con estado que mostraba la falta de comida y con algunos moretones que gateaba con los brazos temblorosos y se veía que el pequeño trataba de no llorar y miraba con mucho miedo a la mujer la cual dejo caer la bandeja de leche con el frente al niño.

Ninguno de los tres espectadores no podían soportar el ver semejante trato a una criatura como un bebé. De no ser que eran conscientes de lo que veía son los recuerdos de Naruto ya se hubieran lanzado a esa mujer.

-Así fue su vida desde que lo dejaron en este orfanato. Se escuchó la voz de Kurama que provocó un sobresalto en Sasuke y Sakura, pero Karin solo miraba con lágrima cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Nunca tuvo nada, antes de entrar a la academia? Pregunto con la voz rota.

-Un mes… Dijo confundiendo a los tres; sus miradas se dirigen a una parte de la habitación y ven que el pequeño intentaba ponerse de pie pero es tomado con brusquedad por la mujer de antes.

-Ya no soporto tener que darte la comida y nadie te quiere; así que vete y nunca regreses a este lugar porque si lo haces te matare. Le dijo tirándolo en la calle y le dio el trapo que usaba para dormir.

-¡¿Por un mes vivió en la calle?! Pregunto Karin aterrada al pensar que Naruto vivió como un animal en la calle.

-No. Respondió la voz de Kurama. –Por un mes vivió feliz y sin que nadie lo maltrate. En eso ven que el infante se pone de pie y trata de caminar para no volver; con paso torpe se adentró a un callejón que estaba cubierto de cajas lo que sirvieron como refugio al pequeño.

Sin que se dieran cuenta un chico de cabello corto negro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda, el cual se adentró en el callejón para saber que eran esos sollozos que escuchaba. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un niño de apenas tres o cuatro años acurrucado con un trapo en medio de tantas cajas, su único pensamiento fue el llevárselo con el Hokage ya que reconocía al niño como el contenedor del zorro demonio.

Para los espectadores vieron cambiar la escena, se ve a un Hiruzen Sarutobi sumamente molesto y a un Uchiha meciendo con cuidado al rubio que sostenía en brazos.

Shisui… dime ¿en dónde encontraste a Naruto?

-Lo encontré en un callejón a unos metros del orfanato.

-Sabía que no debí dejarlo sin vigilancia al niño. Dijo Sarutobi con pesar.

-¿Hokage-Sama porque no ven que este niño es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage? La pregunta sorprendió mucho al Sandaime e hizo que el Uchiha respire hondo para hablar. -Yo no soy siego sólo un tonto sin ojos no vería las similitudes físicas que tiene Naruto-San con Yondaime-Sama… es como ver un clon pequeñito; Hokage-sama. Hiruzen casi se cae de la impresión; con sólo ver a Naruto se dio cuenta de quienes fueron sus padres.

-No cabe duda que eres un genio y prodigio en tu clan Shisui-san.

-¿Cómo nadie puede ver el parecido que tienen? Pregunto con pena viendo el miedo en los ojos del rubio.

-El miedo impide que todos vean al niño. .. Dijo Sarutobi con tristeza. -Shisui-san llévalo a mi casa y alimentalo hasta que llegue… yo me encargaré de cuidarlo hasta que…

-No crees que el consejo lo permita, Hokage-Sama…

Tanto Sasuke como las dos chicas que le acompañaba no tenían ni idea del sufrimiento que pasó Naruto, y sólo estando a lado de Hiruzen; fue feliz y supo lo que era la felicidad y el dejar atrás el miedo que siempre sentía por todo y todos. Vieron como fueron los primeros días que pasó con Sarutobi y Shisui, les partían el corazón el ver como el niño se ponía en un rincón sin mirarlos de frente y tomaba la comida que le dejaban con miedo en algunas ocasiones se atragantaba por comer muy rápido.

-Vamos Naruto-kun no te pasará nada. Dijo Hiruzen tomando con cuidado al niño.

-Sarutobi-San me preocupa el que no hablé… Dijo Shisui mirando con mucha preocupación al rubio… -Ya tiene cuatro y no ha dicho ni una palabra.

-Lo sé Shisui-san… pero no que me angustia es que no podremos cuidarlo más de esta manera. Dijo el Hokage con dolor.

-No me diga que… No pudo continuar por el sentir del anciano.

Al día siguiente fueron a una zona medio pobre de la aldea donde dejaron al niño en un departamento y estaban a punto de salir del lugar hasta que los tomo de las manos a cada uno.

-"Tengo miedo" Fueron las primeras palabras de Naruto pero ni el anciano ni ese chico le explicaron nada. Se escuchó la voz de kurama con mucha ira. -Naruto nunca tuvo una infancia y lo poco que sabía lo aprendió por sí mismo.

-Sabía que no tenía mucho pero…

-¡Las pocas cosas que tenía las tomo de la basura! ¿¡Por qué creen que hizo esa técnica?! Su mente infantil se corrompió y no sabía nada sobre sus verdaderas capacidades. De no ser por ese Shisui que le enseñó a ser un bromista y le hizo rápido quizás no hubiera sido como lo fue antes. Gritó Kurama asustando a sus tres invitados y a la vez haciendo que Karin se preocupa más por el estado de su primo; ni ella soportaría tanto.

Fin capítulo 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 5: Despedida y búsqueda

Al mes de lo sucedido las cosas no mejoraron desde el punto de vista de sus amigos. Cada vez se hacía más distante, no hablaba con nadie al menos que sea necesario, no se lo veía en Ichiraku's y con los Hyugas liberaba un gran instinto asesinó no tenía miramientos con ninguno ni siquiera con la ciega de Hanabi. Sólo parecía que con Karin su ira disminuía y ella sabía muy bien que no podía retenerlo por mucho ya sabía todas las técnicas del rubio; y él sabía todas las suyas e incluso le dio una excusa para que aprendan otras técnicas y dominen sus habilidades naturales.

-Karin me marchare mañana. Dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja.

-Lo…lo entiendo… pero prométeme que vas a venir a visitarme. Decía derramando lágrimas en eso siente como Naruto la abraza para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Lo prometo. Le dijo cargándola en brazos dirigiéndose a casa donde podían charlar con más calma y sin molestias.

-Vendré para el aniversario de mis padres, tu cumpleaños y me quedaré todo el mes de Diciembre.

-También quiero que me escribas al menos dos veces a la semana. Dijo Karin con la voz apagada. -¿También verás a tus amigos cada vez que vengas?

-No. Respondió secamente. -No quiero recordar nada de mi pasado y ellos siempre me lo recuerdan de forma consciente o inconscientemente. Esa respuesta no sorprendió mucho a la pelirroja ya que es lo mismo que hizo al "salir" de su aldea.

-Es cierto que somos familia… Dijo la chica con una triste sonrisa. -Hacemos muchas locuras tenemos una gran cantidad de chackra… somos tan iguales y tan diferentes… Decía con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Sé que no quieres quedarte sola… pero entiende que lo hago por dos motivos…

-Sé que uno es para que olvides a esa chica… ¿pero cuál es el segundo?

-El segundo es para buscar toda nuestra herencia perdida, las tierras de nuestro clan. Dijo Naruto con suavidad y al escuchar eso Karin se quedó entre impresionada y confundida por eso. -No quiero que las técnicas y secretos de nuestro clan se pierdan o sean usadas de forma incorrecta como lo fue el sello del cielo que usaba Orochimaru.

-¿Eso… eso quiere decir que restauraremos el clan? Pregunto con inexpresividad.

-Será mejor que después de un tiempo nos pongamos en el programa de restauración de clanes; pero te aviso que si no quieres no estas obligada a hacerlo.

-No; Naruto. No me importa eso solo que no te quiero ver con mujeres que están contigo por interés y no porque te quieran.

-Karin ya intenté estar con alguien que dijo que me quería… pero mira lo que paso ya no me importan los sentimientos. Decía levantando un poco la voz.

-No digo que te quieran de esa forma sino que se preocupen como yo lo hago… Da un suspiro para calmarse y piensa lo que dirá a su primo; para que no cometa una tontería como ella lo hizo al irse con Orochimaru. -Si quieres podemos dejar en el hospital muestras de esperma para que cualquiera que se interese lo use una vez que lo creas oportuno formaremos el clan con todos esos niños que lleguen a nacer de esa muestra que dejes. Decía con una sonrisa triste y mirándolo a los ojos a lo que Naruto asiente aceptando la idea de la pelirroja ya que no se fijaba más en las mujeres.

A la tarde se dirigieron al hospital para dejar una gran cantidad de esperma para las mujeres que quieran tener hijos con la condición que les cambiarían sus apellidos una vez que se forme el clan Uzumaki; y se les diga la verdad de quien es su "padre". Después de eso le avisaron a Kakashi de todo lo que harían y que Naruto se marcharía mañana a primera hora, eso último no le sorprendía; conocía bien a Naruto para saber que no soportaba la presencia de los Hyugas y que quería recuperar su herencia Uzumaki; haciendo que aceptará pero en el fondo no quería dejar ir al Shinobi más fuerte de la aldea.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a la entrada principal Naruto tenía puesto un pantalón negro con una chaqueta naranja que estaba cubierto con una capa blanca mientras que Karin se veía vestida con un kimono blanco con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en los hombres y en la espalda.

-Iras primero a ver al Kazekage ¿no es así? Pregunto Karin.

-Así es… es el segundo en el que puedo confiar. Dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Te vas sin decir adiós? Pregunto una voz femenina se trataba de Ino Yamanaka. –Vine en nombre de todos los chicos para despedirte. Decía abrazando como despedida.

-Gracias Ino. Le respondió devolviendo el abrazo. –Diles que veré si tendré una pequeña charla pero no prometo nada.

-No hay problema sabrán entender que quieras estar con tu prima.

-Gracias; ya es hora de irnos. Dicho eso se marchó dejando a las chicas algo triste.

Tres días después Naruto se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea de la Arena, siendo guiado por Kankuro al despacho de Gaara.

-¿Qué paso, Naruto? Pregunto Gaara al ver a su amigo con una mirada seria y le conto todo lo que paso y su idea de recuperar la herencia del clan Uzumaki.

-Entiendo; ¿entonces dime, en que puedo ayudarte?

-Sé que tu aldea es una de las pocas tiene los mapas de los primeros días en que se fundaron todas las aldeas del mundo. Dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Ya se lo que quieres, le diré a uno de mis ninjas que te ayude con la búsqueda y si lo deseas puedo darte acceso a los pergaminos con las técnicas del país. Decía Gaara con una sonrisa. A lo que el rubio asintió como forma de agradecimiento.

Paso una semana desde esa charla en la que aprendió muchas cosas de las cinco naciones y de cómo fueron las relaciones del Viento y el Fuego, el cómo inició las aldeas las habilidades de los kages y de algunas técnicas que aprendió pero más que nada tomo varios pergaminos para copiar todo lo que podía. Después de eso se marchó de la arena y se dirigió a las otras aldeas e hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron los meses en los que iba de aldea en aldea en algunas era recibido por muchas chicas que intentaba en seducirlo pero las despachaba diciendo que ya tenía a alguien y los ponía en cara a algunas que son infieles a sus esposas o novios. Durante el tiempo que paso se dedicó a buscar todo lo que pudiera de país del remolino y de diversas técnicas y como lo prometió regresaba a Konoha para sentirse que tenía a alguien que lo quería; le contaba de lo que descubría y le respondía a todas sus preguntas. Karin se sentía feliz al tenerlo en casa solo con él con se sentía sola.

Fin capítulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Llegando al pasado

Ha pasado un año desde que Naruto se fue de la aldea y también desde que Hinata se casó con Toneri, a muchos les dolía el saber que ellos dejaron su felicidad por el bienestar de los demás. Nadie podía entender cómo era posible en que pensaran en la felicidad y bien estar de los demás y no en la propia. Todos en especial Karin no podían encontrarle logica alguna o el simple hecho que pasaran por eso y no preocuparse por ellos mismos.

En un 18 de Agosto una pareja de casados se aproximaba a la aldea; se trata de Toneri junto a Hinata ambos venían con kimonos tradicionales de color blanco y bordes negros. Al mismo tiempo se acercaba un Joven de cabello rubio de ojos celestes con tres marcas en cada mejilla venia vestido con pantalones y camiseta de color negros y sobre eso tenía una capucha (la que uso en la búsqueda de Sasuke), se lo veía como si el tiempo no lo afectara de no ser que se dejó crecer el cabello hasta media espalda; en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera pudo pensar en muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida y solo quería que su querida prima no se preocupe por él. En cuanto llego a la aldea de Konoha se dirigió al departamento que tiene Karin ya que era su cumpleaños y quería que conservara un collar con el símbolo del remolino.

- ** _"Naruto ¿no crees que deberías pasar más tiempo con karin?"_** Pregunto Kurama en la mente de Rubio.

- _"Sabes bien que no me agrada la aldea al estar ese clan de ciegos y viejos arrogantes."_ Dijo un poco molesto y haciendo una secuencia de sellos; al terminar se puedo ver a Kurama con el tamaño de un cachorro con una cola.

- **¿Por qué me invocas?** Pregunto desconcertado Kurama.

-Te mereces pasar un rato fuera y tomar el aire fresco. Dijo con una sonrisa.

- **Gracias chico; te veré con tu prima después.** Al terminar de decir eso se marchó dejando solo al rubio.

En la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata se encontraba con su padre, Hiashi en la sala con un incómodo silencio.

-Sé que en su momento no lo pensaste bien… Dijo el Hyuga mayor rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de Hinata.

-Crees que era lo mejor. Respondió en un susurro.

-En tu lugar hubiera buscando la forma de escapar y lo más importante no debiste dudar de Naruto. Si no se rindió en la guerra en la cual todos se resignaban… no sé cómo se sintió cuando hiciste "eso". Le dijo Hiashi en un tono serio pero se notaba la tristeza.

-Iré a ver a Hanabi… Decía Hinata con la intención de retirarse pero fue detenida por su padre.

-Hinata… Tu hermana ya no es la misma, apenas habla y solo se deja mover. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que se mantiene como una muñeca rota. Le conto a su hija ya que ella en un principio parecía una muñeca que no serviría nunca.

-Entiendo padre. Dicho eso se retiró y se fue al jardín donde estaba su hermana sentada. No pudo evitar verse así misma en esa situación.

-Hola, Hanabi. Saludo alegre de verla.

-No necesito de tu lastima, sé que no te importa al igual que Naruto-san. Le dijo inexpresiva.

-Hanabi, sabes que… yo… Decía con intención de explicarse pero fue interrumpida.

-Naruto-san se fue de la aldea y no quiere saber nada de nuestro clan, ni de ti y ahora es como Uchiha-san solo que no quiere vengarse de nadie ni nada. Esa noticia destrozo el alma de la oji perla. –Pero si quieres recuperarlo solo ve y dile que lo amas. Fue todo lo que escucho de su hermana dado a que se marchó dejando a Hinata sola.

En otra parte de la aldea se ve a Naruto caminar tranquilamente y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro; el pasar un rato con su prima e Iruka le alegro.

- _"¿Debería ver como esta Hanabi, es la que perdió más en la misión?"._ Se preguntó mentalmente hasta que vio a su exnovia. – _"No con ella no"_. Pensó dándose vuelta para irse pero fue detenido por la peli azul por atrás.

-Sé que me odias y no te culpo… pero quiero que sepas que… que yo te amo más que nada en este u otro mundo. Decía derramando lágrimas y enterrando su rostro en la espalda del rubio.

-Si es verdad; demuéstramelo. Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Él pensó que no sería capaz de hacer nada que fuera traicionar las tradiciones pero se quedó sorprendido al sentir sus labios y el cómo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ninguno no sabía por cuanto estuvieron con el beso el que estaba cargado de emoción. Naruto podía sentir todas las emociones que tenía Hinata dándose cuenta que fue un tonto al dejarla con un monstro como Toneri.

-¿Por qué tenemos que encontrarnos en situaciones así? Pregunto una voz a espaldas de Hinata. –Uzumaki-san sería tan amable de dejar a MI ESPOSA. Dijo Toneri resaltando las últimas palabras.

-Déjame Uzumaki… no quiero que vuelvas a aprovecharte de mí solo porque no este mi marido. Decía la peli azul con la mirada gacha. Esas palabras lastimaban el corazón de Naruto más de lo que ya se encontraba, estaba dispuesto a gritarles y descargar todo lo que acumulo durante los años hasta que fue interrumpido.

-No te preocupes ya me encargare que no lo repita nuevamente. Dijo Toneri mostrando un collar como el tenia Naruto solo que el cristal aparentaba un cascabel; la parte externa es de cristal permitiendo ver la parte interna que era una perla.

Naruto podía sentir un gran poder viniendo del collar, era como si tuviera enfrente de sí todas las armas de Sabio de los Seis Caminos; sin darse cuenta estaba siendo succionado por un vórtice oscuro lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era mirar a los causantes con un gran odio. La mirada no fue pasada por alto a Hinata la cual solo quería llorar por todo lo que hizo y dijo.

-No te preocupes, ya no te volverá a molestar nunca más lo envié donde se olvidara de todo y no volverá a ser una molestia. Decía Toneri con una sonrisa de satisfacción. En cambio Hinata tenía mucha ira reprimida.

- _"No me importa si me mates o destruyes al mundo no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Naruto-kun."_ Pensó la Hyuga con mucho odio hacia Toneri.

- _"Ahora que no estas por fin Hinata será mía."_ Pensaba Toneri feliz de quitar un obstáculo de su camino. El creyó que envió al rubio a una dimensión donde no existía nada y nadie y solo había tierra árida; no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

…

En el pasado

En un bosque cercano a la aldea de Takigakure No Sato se abría un vórtice del cual salió Naruto un poco desorientado, hasta que siente varias firmas de chackra entre ellas distingue la de una chica que solo conoció en la guerra.

- _"¿Cómo es posible que este viva? Ella fue de las primeras que fue capturada por los Akatsukis."_ Pensó Naruto llegando al punto donde se libraba la batalla. Al llegar no podía creer lo que veía. Se encontraban Hidan y Kakuzu luchando contra Fuu y dos ninjas de Taki.

-¡Vamos mocosa deja que te use para satisfacer a Jashin-sama! Gritaba sin control Hidan, mientras que Kakuzu solo atacaba con sus brazos desprendibles.

- _"Ya entiendo… estoy en el…"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como Hidan corta a Fuu y se preparaba para su ritual.

-¿Qu- qué vas a… a hacer? Pregunto Fuu adolorida de su hombro derecho.

-¡Tu muerte hará a Jashin-sama muy feliz! Exclamo el Akatsuki con demencia.

- _"No si yo lo impido"_ Pensó Naruto impactando un Odama Rasengan en el suelo para que no realice su Ritual.

-¿Quién eres? Pregunto Kakuzu.

-Solo alguien que no soporta a los renegados. Dijo con frialdad y usando un sello para cambiar su aspecto, se podía ver a un joven de cabello negro de ojos azules con vestimenta oscura, antes que los dos de Akatsuki comenzaran los ataco usando dos troncos sin necesidad de mover un dedo y enviando lejos para formar el rasenshurinken. –Sera mejor que se alejen rápido si no quieren morir. Dijo mirando a los de Taki.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti? Pregunto uno de los ninjas que acompañaban a Fuu.

-Estaré bien. Fue lo único que dijo haciendo que los tres shinobis se marcharan. Una vez se aseguró que los tres estén a un buena distancia preparo su técnica y la lanzo, sin que ninguno de los dos Akatsukis pudieron hacer algo dado a que fueron envueltos por una cúpula de chackra que se formó.

-¿¡QUE FUE ESO?! Pregunto Fuu entre aterrada y sorprendida.

-Solo fue una cúpula de chackra que use para matar a esos dos; se quiénes eran y se quién eres, niña. Dijo mirando fijamente a Fuu. –Sinseramente será mejor que mejores tus habilidades; con lo poco que vi sé que no tuviste una vida fácil y que no te entrenaron para controlar tu chackra y el de tu bijuu.

-¿Solo con mirar la pelea supiste eso? Pregunto uno de los Shinobis algo intrigado.

-Si, además se cómo son tratados los Jinchurikis sin importar la buena relación con los líderes. Lo decía con un tono que indicaba comprender claramente esa situación Fuu al escucharlo veía a alguien como su amigo Gaara de Suna y se acercó tomando su mano derecha.

-Es un gusto conocerte y gracias por ayudar a mis amigos con esos dos chiflados. Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y sacudiendo su mano.

-No hay problema, mi nombre es Menma y no solo seré tu amigo sino tu maestro por un tiempo. Al terminar vio como la chica tenia estrellas en los ojos y los otros se quedaron impresionados. –Me gustaría que vallamos a su aldea para que empieces con tu entrenamiento; también quiero hablar con su líder con respecto a algunos asuntos importantes. Recibiendo tres "haí" de los shinobis y se pusieron en marcha.

Desde ese momento Naruto (Menma) buscaría a los demás Jinchurikis para darles una formación adecuada y tengan una buena relación con sus bijuus; pero más que nada se aseguraría que todo lo que pasó en la guerra no suceda.

Fin capítulo 6


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: El entrenamiento y el sello

Al llegar a la aldea se dirigieron con Shibuki, el cual no se alegró al saber que unos renegados casi matan a sus ninjas e intentaron secuestrar a Fuu. Se quedó sorprendido cuando escuchó lo que hizo el tal Menma con esas personas; el cual le pidió que reúna a los miembros de su aldea para darles más detalles de lo que sucedió.

Al poco tiempo se encontraban 9 personas entre ellas Shibuki y Menma. El consejo se formaba por dos consejeros a los costados del líder, dos ninjas que forman las fuerzas shinobis y tres civiles que representan al pueblo.

-Miembros del consejo les presentó a Menma que salvo a tres de nuestros ninjas de un par de renegados y uno de ellos era Kakuzu. Eso produjo muchos murmullos en la sala hasta que Menma se hizo notar.

-Estimados consejeros, Shibuki-sama, esos dos no eran solo unos renegados de clase S eran miembros de una organización que se llama Akatsuki. Está organización se dedica a la caza de los bijuus, destrucción de algunas aldeas, clanes o personas que les impidan cumplir su objetivo.

-¿Y cuál es el objetivo de esa organización? Pregunto un civil

-Quien tenga a los 9 bijuus bajo su control será capaz de controlar todo el mundo e incluso de destruirlo y rehacerlo a su antojo. Se podía decir que el que tenga a los 9 será un Dios.

Se produjo un gran silencio y dejando a algunos con mucho miedo.

-¡En ese caso hay que matar a la chica demonio! Gritó el miembro civil.

-Dilo de nuevo basura y serán tus últimas palabras. Dijo el peli negro tomando por el cuello haciendo que el sujeto le falte el aire.

-Menma-san, por favor deja a ese hombre. Le pidió Shibuki. –"Fue muy rápido ni pude verlo, si entrena a Fui estoy seguro que no se repetirá el intento de secuestro." Pensó para sí mismo.

-Al próximo comentario negativo haré que las guerras sean un juego de niños. Todos en la sala tragaron duró con tal nivel de instinto asesinó que liberaba el oji azul.

-Si… si no es mucha molestia, Menma-san ¿Cómo sabe sobre los Akatsukis y que quieren con la chica del 7 colas? Pregunto con algo de miedo al decir la última parte.

-Logre descubrir eso por uno de los dos miembros que mate hace poco y con respecto a la niña son dos cosas las que diré. Uno ella tiene nombre y de no ser que retiene al bijuu la aldea seria destruida deben respetarla porque algún día no soportara los maltratos y créanme que no quieren ver a un Jinchuriki femenino con deseos de Venganza. Y dos me quedare un mes para entrenarla y sepa manejar su poder a la perfección. Ella es una guardiana no una carcelera o un monstro. Dijo con una mirada que indicaba un gran dolor al que replique a sus palabras.

-Descuide Menma-san de hecho se planeaba trasladar a Fuu a un nuevo domicilio para que este más cómoda y cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Dijo Shibuki para que los dos shinobis del consejo le den un viejo restaurante para Fuu se instale y no sientan la ira del hombre que tienen al frente.

-Bien… vallan y díganle que la veré en uno de los campos de entrenamiento para que aprenda unas cosas. Dijo Menma saliendo de la sala.

Al día siguiente se encontraba la chica del cabello verde y su nuevo sensei para empezar con la capacitación que hará a la Jinchuriki muy fuerte.

-¿Ettoo… Menma-san? ¿Qué es lo que aprenderé? Pregunto algo tímida ya que ella veía como un gran shinobi y este pidiera que lo dejen entrenarla era algo muy importante.

-Antes de empezar dime ¿qué sabes sobre el país del Remolino, la batalla de los dos hermanos y de un hombre que se llamaba Otsusuki? Le pregunto sabiendo la reacción que tendría su inquilino en la última parte.

-Yo no sé nada de todo eso… pero mi inquilino quiere saber cómo es que conoce el apellido Otsusuki. Le dijo con curiosidad y sorpresa.

-En mis viajes he descubierto muchas cosas; entre ellas la leyenda de la mujer en la Luna. Respondió con calma.

-¿La mujer en la Luna?

-Trata de una mujer que vino de los cielos junto a un árbol que tenía un fruto muy inusual. La mujer por no ser separada de su amado libero un poco de su poder matando a aquello que quería se secuestrarla.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso…?

-El hombre que la protegió se enteró y lleno de un terror inmenso; sin saber que en el interior de esa mujer se encontraban sus hijos.

-¿Pero… por qué? Pregunto con una inmensa tristeza y se sentía algo identificada con la mujer.

-Todos temen a lo que no conocen y entienden. Retomando, la mujer tomo el fruto de aquel árbol extraño que le dio un poder inmenso para cubrir a los aldeanos con las raíces del árbol y tomando su fuerza vital. Después de eso se dedicó a cuidar a sus hijos y seguir sacrificando de varias personas que no se atrevieran a seguir sus órdenes, se volvió en algo que ella temía en una tirana.

-¿Qué paso con sus hijos… ellos?

-Vieron lo que les hizo a una amiga y amada para los gemelos. Viendo que su madre no se detendría ante nada pidieron ayuda a un sabio que les enseño a manejar un poder que solo el sabio y su familia sabían dominar. Por desgracia uno de los dos se quedó para que no sospecharan de sus planes y fue manipulado por su madre; los hermanos lucharon entre ellos y con toda la fuerza que tenía uno de ellos le hizo una herida mortal para sacarlo del control de la mujer.

-¡¿Entonces lo mato para salvarlo?!

-No, no lo mato uso sus poderes y las enseñanzas que recibió para que no muera. Una vez sano a su hermano; ambos hicieron todo lo posible por detener a la mujer que llamaron madre usando una técnica de sellado la cubrieron de rocas tomando una esfera y la hicieron flotar hasta que tomo un color blanco que solo hacia recuerdo de su cabello y sus ojos. Le conto mirando al cielo con algo de nostalgia.

-Es una linda y triste historia pero…

-La mujer se llamaba Kaguya Otsusuki. Ella absorbió el árbol para luchar contra sus hijos; cuando la sellaron dividieron su poder en 9 llaves dejando una cascara que solo uno de los hermanos era capaz de controlar.

-¿9 llaves? No entendía nada de lo que escuchaba y quería saber quiénes eran los hermanos.

-Fuu; tú tienes la séptima llave para liberar a Kaguya de su letargo y repita la historia.

-E… eso significa… que yo… Dijo con miedo.

-Eres una de los guardianes de los legados del Sabio de los seis Caminos. Su nombre era Hagoromo Otsusuki y su hermano era Hamura Otsusuki. Él decidió ir a la luna y cuidar la tumba de su madre pero envió a uno de sus descendientes al mundo ayudando a Hagoromo con su misión de hallar la paz.

Fuu estaba impresionada sabía que su inquilino tenía muchas historias y era poderosa pero nunca se imaginó que fuera parte de un ser más fuerte y mucho menos que dicho ser sea capaz de volver; y lo que la inquietaba más es que siempre la veía con mucha envidia.

- ** _"Ella dejaría morir a sus hijos si se metían en su camino."_** Escucho una vos en su cabeza.

- _"¿Sabías de ella? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?"_ Le pregunto intrigada.

- ** _"Nunca hubo alguien que fuera digno de saber eso."_** Respondió con calma.

- _"¿Entonces cómo es que él lo sabe?"_

- ** _"Solo yo, mis hermanos y ese clan sabían de esa historia."_**

-Estuve en la ruinas del clan Uzumaki. Allí encontré un pergamino con la historia. Le dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza. –Ahora que sabes lo que pasa debes entrenar para que el mal de Kaguya no despierte y lo más importante… debes saber su nombre y liberarlo.

-¿Su nombre y liberarlo? Pregunto con una gran interrogante.

-Sé que todos los bijuus tienen nombre y que no les agradan estar en el interior de los humanos.

Una vez acabaron con la charla comenzaron con el entrenamiento que se basó en la elasticidad del cuerpo para realizar varias acrobacias; otra parte se basó en el aumento de su fuerza física y resistencia realizando varios ejercicios con pesas en todo su cuerpo; el control de chackra usando hojas en la frente mantenerse en la cascada manteniendo un kunai en cada mano, otra parte era el mejorar su capacidad de precepción, sus estudios y su caligrafía.

Con lo último que estuvo haciendo no le veía la razón hasta que su sensei le mostro los pergaminos en el fuinnjutsu que pertenecía al clan Uzumaki. En un principio lo encontró sumamente difícil el aprender todo de no ser que aprendió el kagebushin que le facilito con algunos ejercicios y sobre todo con sus estudios. Menma se aseguró que aprendiera todo lo necesario y le recomendó que siga una dieta que la ayudaría mucho no solo para su condición en los entrenamientos sino para que se desarrollara más rápido. Con todo seguro en la aldea de Takigakure no Sato se disponía a marcharse hasta que ve al líder de la aldea esperándolo en la salida del hotel donde se quedaba.

-Ya es hora…

-Menma-sama; gracias por ayudar a Fuu. Con su habilidades y mejorar su comportamiento. Dijo agradecido.

-Descuide Shibuki-sama. Solo debe estar preparado para una posible guerra. Debería hacer alianzas con las otras aldeas y no baje la guardia. Él sabía que todas las aldeas menores shinobis no participaron en la guerra y sufrieron más que las 5 Naciones.

-Seguiré sus consejos, Menma-sam ¿Ahora a donde se dirige?

-Iré en búsqueda de los demás y mi primera parada será la aldea de Suna. Una vez que se despidió; fue al desierto para encontrarse con el Kazekage, Gaara.

Al llegar fue recibido por un par de shinobis de Suna a los que les pidió que lo lleven con el Kazekage y el consejo para darles información de los Akatsukis.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre esa organización? Pregunto uno de los miembros.

-En resumen quieren liberar algo más poderoso que lo 9 bijuus. Dijo sin emoción alguna.

-¡Eso es imposible! Grito uno de ellos. Sin darse cuenta que el invitado miraba fijamente a Gaara que le devolvía la mirada.

-Shukaku, quieren traer a Kaguya. Ese nombre hizo que la arena del Kage intente atacarlo sin éxito; eso sorprendio a muchos en especial a Gaara, todos en la sala estaba impresionados era como si tuviera un escudo invisible y el cómo quito todo sin tocar los lleno de miedo.

-Tranquilízate, por eso estoy aquí se lo que quieres, lo que ambos necesitan. Le dijo mostrando el torso de Gaara y colocando el sello de cinco puntos.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanito, maldito bastardo?! Vocifero Temari con furia.

-Solo lo que él se merecía y necesito ayuda. Esas palabras hicieron que la kunoichi se enojara más. –Antes que nada ¿no quieres que tu hermano sea capaz de dormir como una persona normal?

-¿Sabes cómo hacer eso? No se podía creer que alguien le pueda ayudar.

-Sí; por eso necesito saber quiénes y cómo colocaron el sello que retiene al Shukaku.

-Esas personas fueron el Yondaime Kazekage, Yasamaru-sama y Chiyo-sama.

-Díganle a esa mujer que si quiere saber sobre Sasori que venga. Una vez dicho eso algunos shinobis fueron en búsqueda de la vieja Chiyo y el resto fue a una sala que serviría para arreglar el sello del Kazekage.

-Hemos traído a Chiyo-sama señor… señor. Decía uno de los ninjas nervioso ya que no sabían el nombre de esa persona.

-Soy Menma. Por favor, Chiyo-sama quiero mostrarle algo con respecto al sello del Shukaku.

-Es el sello más fuerte que tenemos en la aldea. Dijo sin entender lo del sello, ella solo fue porque quería saber sobre su nieto perdido.

-Si es el más fuerte pero está mal puesto y aplicado. Le dijo inexpresivo. –Es como si quisieran construir una casa solo con ladrillos sin usar otros materiales.

-¡Eso es imposible fui yo quien coloco el sello cuando el chico estaba en su madre! Grito molesta por el comentario.

-¿Está diciendo que tenía el sello antes de nacer? Pregunto.

-Así es ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Eso explica muchas cosas, gran parte del sello se concentró en el crecimiento de Gaara-sama. Esa noticia dejo sorprendiós y confundiós a todos los presentes. –También explica por qué nació muy prematuramente.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Me disculpo por lo que dije antes pero ustedes también debieron saber que no era buena idea sellar al bijuu en un "no nacido".

-Explíquese. Pidió Gaara que solo se dedicó a escuchar.

-Cuando sellaron al Shukaku en el vientre de tu madre, la pusieron como en la situación de una Jinchuriki embarazada solo que en su caso termino mal. Al tiempo que te desarrollabas por el sello tu madre entregaba su fuerza vital para mantener el sello; lo que la mato a medias.

-¿A medias? Pregunto el peli rojo sorprendido.

-El cómo te defiende la arena parte de la vida de tu madre está en la arena. El amor de una verdadera madre.

Todos en la sala se quedaron sin habla Temari lloraba descontrolada Kankuro que escucho todo no sabía cómo sentirse y en cuanto a Gaara; también lloraba con una inmensa felicidad al ver que su madre siempre lo protegió antes y después de nacer. Una vez se calmaron siguieron en el reforzamiento del sello el que permitiría a Gaara dormir y le devolvería la cordura al Shukaku.

La falta de fuerza que tenía el sello hacia que el tanuki gritara como loco y le de malas ideas a su contenedor. Cuando quería hacer todo lo contrario dado a que no podía pensar que alguien seria el que traería la paz tal como quería su padre. También afecto en gran parte al estado de Gaara el cual por más que quisiera no podía dormir y su salud a pesar que no se viera era muy delicada a tal punto que no debía sobre pasarse con sus actividades.

-Bien será mejor llevar a Kazekage-sama a sus aposentos para que descanse. Ese comentario hizo que todos vieran al peli rojo el cual dormía plácidamente.

-Nunca lo vi de esa manera. Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa.

-No deberían sorprenderse, es la primera vez que duerme. La falta de sueño afecto en mucho en su cuerpo y mente.

-¿A qué te refieres? Pregunto Temari.

-Se los explicare después, ahora solo vallamos a descansar. También me gustaría saber sobre los sistemas de defensa y les contare una historia que tene mucho que ver con los bijuus.

Al día siguiente Temari y Kankuro estaban con las quijadas en el suelo y los cerebros fritos por ver a su hermano de buen humor, sonriente y que prepare el mismo el desayunó. Cualquiera que viera esa escena pensaría que estaban en una dimensión paralela o es un poderoso genjutsu.

-Me sorprende que te repusieras muy pronto. Se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo.

-En raras ocasiones salía con daños internos o externos (las peleas con Lee y Sasuke) me recuperaba rápido.

-Eso debe ser obra del Shukaku. Dijo la rubia del lugar.

-Te equivocas Temari-san. Shukaku es la deidad del viento y solo permite que sus contenedores sean capaces de manipular la arena. Explico Menma.

-¿Entonces cómo? Pregunto el marionetista.

-No estoy muy seguro… luego quiero que los tres me den una muestra de saliva para estar seguro de algo que tengo en mente. Les comento.

Después de eso fueron a la sala del consejo donde el peli negro les conto la historia de Kaguya y que los bijuus son 9 llaves pero lo que dejo a todos en shock fue el saber que los Jinchurikis eran guardianes de un inmenso poder y si ellos lo quisieran podían causar algo mucho peor que una guerra mundial. Una vez aclarada las cosas y darle un programa de entrenamiento, pergaminos con sellos de barrera y una dieta a Gaara se preparaba para salir de la aldea hasta que vio a los hermanos del Kazekage en la entrada.

-¿Qué desean? Pregunto cortésmente.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste con nuestro hermano. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No fue nada, pero en una semana me odiaran.

-¿He?

-Su hermano con el entrenamiento y la falta de salud que sufrió tendrá una pequeña repercusión en las cantidades que coma.

-Si él come poco. Comento el marionetista sin entender nada pero su hermana entendió y se puso pálida.

-Veo que entendiste Temari-san y créeme será lo mejor para él y también es algo muy común entre los de su clase. Dijo saliendo de la aldea y dejando a unos hermanos preocupados por las cantidades de comida que sera capaz de ingerir su hermano menor.

- _"Bien, van 2 faltan 7. Si quiero evitar todas las bajas y muertes innecesarias en la guerra será mejor que ayude con el entrenamiento de todos los Jinchurikis y dejare a Karin en Konoha antes que Sasuke la reclute e intente matarla."_ Eran los pensamientos del Uzumaki que se haría conocer solo como Menma. Sabía cómo capacitar a todos los Jinchuriki hacer que los bijuus cooperen y lo más importante salvar la vida de sus dos únicos familiares vivos. No le importaba nada, y estaría dispuesto a matar a Sasuke o a cualquiera que impidiera cumplir su objetivo.

Sin saber que en su tiempo muchos se percataron de la desaparición del héroe de la guerra y que es posible la destrucción por la furia de los bijuus sin mencionar a 3 personas.

Fin capítulo 7.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Consecuencias lágrimas de amor y odio

En el momento en que Naruto desapareció Kurama lo sintió al igual que Karin, ambos se dirigieron al último lugar donde sentían su chackra pero no hallaron nada.

-¿Kurama tu sabes en dónde puede estar? Pregunto conteniendo las ganas de gritar y llorar.

-No y me preocupa algo. Decía olfateando el lugar hasta que siente un poder que solo le perteneció a su padre. -¡No puede ser… esto se supone que nadie puede usarlo! Exclamo llamando la atención de Karin.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes algo?

-Si pero quisiera estar seguro de algunas cosas antes ¿Karin podrías ir al compuesto hyuga y preguntar si estuvo la chica Hyuga? Le pidió con seriedad.

-Si ¿pero tú que harás?

-Preguntare a algunos animales si saben lo que paso.

-De acuerdo. Dicho eso desaparecieron en un shunsin.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Toneri Otsusuki; Hinata buscaba en la biblioteca algo referido al collar que Toneri uso en Naruto no encontraba nada al respecto hasta que recordó que como todo ser de riquezas tendría las mejores cosas consigo o en su habitación algunas cosas y tenía la esperanza de encontrar el collar o algo que le dijera que podía hacer. Le costó un poco el poder entrar dado a que no compartían habitación y en las pocas ocasiones que él salía eran para entrenar, ver algunas cosas que sucedían en la tierra o estudiar en la biblioteca. No contaba con mucho tiempo y reviso todo el lugar con el byakugan hasta que encontró unos pergaminos en una de las paredes.

- _"Menos mal que los encontré… con esto podre darle justicia a Naruto-kun."_ Pensó decidida y se pone a leer el contenido de los pergaminos algunos eran las memorias de Haruma Otsusuki hasta que vio en uno de ellos la imagen del collar. Se quedó en shock al descubrir que servía para ir al pasado con el costo de mucho chackra algo que solo se podían permitir los hermanos Otsusuki y algunas excepciones como los bijuus y solo se podían usar una vez cada tres meses ya que el usar ese collar hacia que el usuario se quede con poco chackra; pero si alguien que no tenía las reservas de los hermanos Otsususki o de los bijuus moría al instante.

- _"Si lo que dice esto es verdad ¿Por qué lo hizo y en donde estará el collar?"_ Se preguntaba intrigada y con teniendo las lágrimas de la rabia que tenía por no poder hacer mucho por su amado rubio.

En otra parte del palacio, en específico en la biblioteca se encontraba Toneri mirando con una gran sonrisa el collar.

- _"Solo tengo que esperar 3 meses para usar el collar nuevamente."_ Pensó el Otsusuki satisfecho.

Volviendo con Karin se encontraba en su apartamento siendo consolada por Shikamaru. Se enteró que Hinata Hyuga llego de visita y que el mal nacido de su esposo uso un antiguo collar con Naruto para enviarlo a quien sabe dónde o es lo que le conto Kurama al vago cuando se toparon en medio camino.

-Tranquilízate Karin; a él no le gustaría verte así. Le dijo tratando de calmarla.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilicé?! ¡El único familiar que tenía se fue y no sé cómo lo traerán de vuelta! Gritaba colérica.

-Sera mejor que nos marchemos. Se escucha una voz en la puerta.

-¿Quién eres? Pregunto Shikamaru al ver a un Joven de 20 años peli rojo con un peinado que aparentaba tener orejas y en estas tengan un color negro que llegaba a los ojos de color rojo con la pupila felina; esta vestido con una gabardina negra al igual que unos pantalones del mismo color.

-¿A dónde nos iremos Kurama? Pregunto Karin entre sollozos; no quería estar sola.

-Iremos en busca de mis hermanos y veremos qué hacer. Dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-En ese caso iré a decirle a Kakashi, así podrán irse sin problemas. Solo te pido que no dejes que esto arruine tu vida. Le dijo el Nara a la Uzumaki sabiendo que era capaz de hacer alguna imprudencia.

A los pocos minutos Kurama y Karin tenían completamente vacío el departamento para nunca más verlo y salir de la aldea. Ya estaban llegando a la entrada hasta que vieron a tres persona; Sasuke, Sakura y Hiashi Hyuga.

-¿También van a odiar a mi clan por lo que hizo mi hija? Cuestiono el líder Hyuga.

-Por favor Karin quédate veras que todos te ayudaremos en lo que sea. Rogo Sakura.

-¿Buscas venganza, satisfacción, justicia o solo quieres olvidar? Pregunto Sasuke sabiendo que con eso haría que la Uzumaki se quede; pero se equivocó.

-Lo que yo busque no es de tu incumbencia Uchiha y eres el menos indicado para reprocharme cosas como estas. Le contesto con una frialdad que sorprendió a muchos.

-Este lugar se suponía que debía ser un refugio para los Uzumakis pero resulto ser el peor tormento que debieron soportar. Dijo el peli rojo dejando sin habla a los presentes ya que reconocieron la voz del zorro.

Ambos peli rojos salieron de la aldea con rumbo desconocido; pero uno de ellos no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas de furia.

-No te preocupes Karin, veras que con mis hermanos, el apoyo del rapero y el chico de la arena encontraremos a Naruto. Decía Kurama en un tono conciliador.

-Lo se Kurama. Respondió. –Pero también quiero que todos en este mundo pague con la misma moneda por lo que hicieron a mi país, a los Jinchurikis y en especial a mi primo. Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada llena de odio puro.

Fin capítulo 8.

 **Este capítulo lo escribo para demostrar que paso después de la partida de Naruto y que Karin tendrá un odio más grande que el odio de los Uchihas y su deseo de venganza recaiga en todo el mundo shinobi; pero solo tendrá clemencia a Gaara y Killer Bee por ser Jinchurikis y los amigos (casi hermanos) de su desaparecido primo Naruto. Karin no tendrá piedad y no descansara hasta ver que todos hayan muerto de la misma forma que murió su antiguo País y morderá de forma literal y figurada a cada líder y ser de poder político o militar para que mueran.**

 **Eso es todo lo que puedo decir porque estaré dando Spoiler y no me gusta dar ideas que no son. Pero si ustedes me las dicen lo pensare y las colocare en el fic, seria de mucha ayuda. Besos y abrazos a todos los que me siguen y son fans de Naruto.**

 **Pegasister Geishiken**


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: Encuentros y preparativos

Después de dar y ayudar a los shinobis de Suna sobre todo a Gaara con su sello; Menma hizo 6 kagebushin para buscar a los demás Jinchurikis. Se dedicaría a mejorar la vida de los Jinchurikis y los bijuus, también haría varias cosas que mejorarían las relaciones entre las 5 Grandes Naciones y las aldeas menores sin mencionar que se encargaría de algunas personas que se topó en su vida.

En lo que se iba preparado y planeando cuales serían sus movimientos se encontraba en una posada que recordó a duras penas; por el hecho que eran de los lugares que le gustaba visitar a su antiguo maestro.

- _"De todos los lugares tuve que llegar a este."_ Pensó fastidiado hasta que vio al sapo sanin en una mesa con dos mujeres. – _"Ya que estoy aquí hare que ´me´ enseñe el bunshin daibakua (clon explosivo) y que piense en pasar más tiempo en el entrenamiento que en ´su investigación´ viejo verde."_ Pensaba con una sonrisa perversa. –Buenas noches señoritas. Saludo con una voz seductora.

-Buenas noches. Respondieron las mujeres como las fan que tenía Sasuke.

-Disculpe señor… ¿pero su esposa y su hijo no se molestaran al verlo con otras mujeres? Comento haciendo que las dos chicas le den una bofetada y salieron furiosas, el sanin iba a gritarle muchas cosas hasta que lo vio a la cara. Frente a Jiraiya se encontraba un hombre joven de 21 o 23 años de cabello negro largo (como Madara solo que no tenía un ojo tapado) de ojos azules en los cuales se reflejaba tristeza, frustración y algo de diversión pero lo que más le llamo la atención era como ver a su antiguo alumno Minato de cabello negro.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? Pregunto algo desconfiado.

-Mi nombre es Menma; soy un simple viajero que quiere salvar la vida de 18 seres que han sufrido por muchos años. Y lo que quiero es que me prestes mucha atención porque te contare una historia que no podrá ser revelada al menos que así lo quieran los hijos del remolino. Esas últimas palabras dejaron a Jiraiya sorprendido y comenzó a contar la historia de **"La mujer en la Luna,"** el verdadero deber que desempeñan los Jinchurikis y que quiere darles un entrenamiento "ligero" (torturo a Gaara y Fuu con los ejercicios) para que no los atrapen y darles la herencia a los sobrevivientes; que se encuentra perdida en la aldea del Remolino.

-Si lo que me dices es verdad sí que quieres hacer una gran tarea.

-Lo sé; pero deben entender todos que los bijuus son algo más que unas "llaves", "armas" o "monstros".

-No es por ser grosero pero es algo difícil de creer en todo esto pero lo que quiero saber es ¿qué harás cuando termines de entrenarlos?

-Fácil, hare que se reúnan y les enseñare como liberar **"Las 9 Puertas al cielo"**. Dijo tranquilo.

-¿Las 9 puertas al cielo? Pregunto Jiraiya no sabía nada sobre una técnica o cosas por el estilo.

-No sé mucho… pero se podría decir que solo los 9 Jinchurikis estando juntos y en sincronía pueden liberar ese poder es como si tuvieran una armadura o es lo que puso Mito-sama en un cuaderno que encontré.

-Espero que tengas suerte te aviso que hay… Trato de decir el peli blanco pero fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

-Akatsuki… los vi cuando atacaron a la chica de Takigakure no Sato y los mate. Dejando a un sorprendido Sanin. –Eran Hidan y Kakuzu, te dejo esto para que ayudes al chico y que no se te ocurra gastar el dinero de estos bastardos en mujeres porque será lo último que hagas te hare sufrir tanto que pedirás tu muerte. Le susurro con una voz fría que aterro al sapo sanin y vio tres pergaminos.

-Des-descuida con lo que me diste y dijiste estaré cuidándolo bien. Respondió algo asustado.

-En ese caso nos vemos y quizás te dé algo para tus novelas; prefiero más la primera que las porno de ahora. Dicho todo, se marchó dejando solo a Jiraiya en sus pensamientos.

- _"Menudo chico matar a dos de esa organización debió ser un reto. Querer salvar a los bijuus la historia de esa mujer y que sabe sobre el patrimonio de Naruto; al menos por una parte."_ Pensó yéndose a la habitación que compartía con su alumno. – _"Naruto espero que lo que quiera hacerte ese sujeto sea para bien y puedas tener la familia que siempre quisiste."_ Al ver los pergaminos los reviso; uno era una lista que indicaba varias formas de control de chackra desde los más sencillos hasta los más complicados; el segundo tenía tres jutsus el kagebunshin, el shurikenkagebunshin y el daibakua bunshin con una nota al final. Si usa el bunshin aprenderá más rápido. Y el último es que tenía los cuerpos de los delincuentes.

Amanecía y los dos invocadores de sapos se dirigían un pueblo para cobrar la recompensa del pergamino que tenía el sanin; el que se encontraba bastante serio.

-¿Ero-sennin que te pasa? Pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules con tres marcas en cada mejilla de ropa naranja con leves toques blancos en el cuello y azul en los hombros.

-No es nada importante Naruto… anoche conocía un sujeto que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza.

-No te estarás haciendo del otro. Pero fue callado por un coscorrón de su maestro.

-¡ESE SUJETO ME DIJO CUAL ES EL VERDADERO DEBER DE LOS TUYOS MOCOSO! Le grito y se dio cuenta del error que cometió.

-¿El verdadero deber de los míos? Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ese tipo dijo que haría todo lo que fuera para que tú y los otros no sean capturados ya que no son "armas", "monstros" o "simples recipientes"; para él ustedes son guardianes de un inmenso poder y que no deben dejar que se libere un mal ancestral. El sanin sabía que no podría tenerlo sin saber varias cosas y que el tal Menma lo buscaría.

-¿De qué mal habla? ¿Cómo que soy un guardián? No podía entender nada y le parecía imposible que debía evitar algo más grande del kyuubi sea libre o lo capturen los Akatsukis.

-No me dio muchos detalles de eso… solo sé que tienes una de nueve llaves que liberaran a algo o alguien que esta sellado en la luna. Mintio a medias para que no lo moleste y se dedique al entrenamiento. –Por eso debemos mejorar tu control de chackra y te enseñare otras técnicas que te ayudaran mucho.

Desde ese momento Naruto se dedicó únicamente al entrenamiento comenzando con el control de su chackra, la meditación y un poco de taijutsu y aprender las técnicas todo usando los kagebushin. Jiraiya le conto que su técnica usada es para el espionaje que todo lo que veía o aprendía el bunshin lo aprendería el original; cosa que fue útil en sus combates ya que su estilo de pelea era suicida y que no moría por sus bunshins. Aprendió el estilo de pelea que usan los sapos para que no dependan de su suerte y los bunshins lo que costaba en aprender el bunshin daibakua y el shuriken kagebushin.

En las cercanías del pueblo de Tanzaku se puede ver a Menma feliz de haber encontrado y dejando un régimen de entrenamiento a los Jinchurikis de Kumogakure no Sato (Killer Bee y Yugito) y los de Iwagakura no Sato (Han y Roshi); también confirmo su sospecha que Isobu se encontraba en el lago con Yagura en su interior solo que no podía contactar con ninguno y confirmo su sospecha que el selló se rompió y modifico; al que le costó encontrar fue a Utakata.

…

Flashback  
Menma se encontraba meditando desde hace 2 días en el prado de flores donde aparecería Hotaru y Utakata. A quien vio fue a una chica de cabello castaño claro ojos verdes pechos de copa C vestía un kimono de combate y un pantalón de mezclilla negro con zapatos negros.

- _"Parece que la chica no sabía en que se metía cuando empezó su viaje."_ Pensó con una sonrisa. En eso se ve como intentan atacar a la chica pero el ataque es repelido por unas burbujas. – _"Ya es hora."_ Pensaba levantando el suelo donde se encontraban los dos personajes que esperaba.

-¿Quién eres? Pregunto uno de los ninjas de Kirigakure.

-Soy Menma y dígale a la Mitsukage que iré a verla en un mes y retire a los cazadores del chico. Dijo serio y con un leve instinto asesino.

-Tenemos ordenes de llevarlo con nosotros él es…

-Se quién es pero si se lo llevan harán que Akatsuki los ataquen. ¿Qué les asegura que no ay espías de esa organización? Y les contare unas cosas muy interesantes del Yondaime Mitsukage. Con esas palabras se marcharon.

-¿Por… por qué lo hiciste? Pregunto Utakata antes de desmayarse.

-Tú niña ayúdame y te daré unos consejos para ser una kunoichi. La chica no espero a más y los guio a su casa para que descansen; después de eso le enseño unas pocas cosas de control de chackra.

-Debo irme… practica las técnicas para que empieces con tus ninjutsus. Le comento el oji azul.

-Muy bien maestro. Respondió.

-Antes de irme dile a Utakata que le ayudare con su control de su chackra y le contare la historia de Kaguya el sabrá de que hablo; por último dile que te enseñe unas pocas técnicas y que ambos se irán a Kirigakura no Sato, si se pone como loco recuérdale que Kaguya no debe ser libre.

-¿Por qué dice todo eso? No parece que esa tal kaguya sea la gran cosa. Comento Hotaru.

-Cuando venga y les cuente la historia lo entenderás. Dicho eso se desapareció en una nube de humo.

Fin Flashback

…

Sabía que le costaría mucho en convencer a Utakata ya que era muy terco y apenas sabia de su relación con su antiguo maestro y esperaba que se relacione bien con Saiken. Entre él y la babosa no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Fin capítulo 9.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 10: Regreso a casa y encuentros inesperados  
En la aldea de konoha se podía ver a un grupo de genins persiguiendo al gato tora; resultando en su captura y con la cara de uno con rasguños. El equipo de Konohamaru fue a mostrar su resultado y se ve como el pobre gato intenta escapar ante "los mimos de su dueña".  
-Si yo tuviera una dueña así también quisiera escapar. Dijo Konohamaru con pena del pobre gato.  
-Se tardaron una hora y media en capturar al gato. Les reclamo su jounin sensei que no era nadie más que Ebisu.  
-Pero sensei el gato tora parecía tener experiencia en las escabullidas y nos costó en hacer un plan para atraparlo. Le respondió Moegi.  
Después de la regañina y explicación de las misiones de rango D el grupo de genin se topó con Sakura; la cual se dirigía a buscar los informes de la puerta principal. Sin saberlo dos figuras se aproximaban a la aldea.  
-Sera mejor que nos apuremos, pronto llegara Sakura-san. Dijo Izumo a su compañero que dejo de hacer al ver dos personas.  
-Hey mira Izumo. ¿No son ellos? Pregunto Kotezu.  
-Si…no cabe duda han vuelto. Afirmo el ninja viendo el camino que tomaron ambos personajes.  
-Buenos días Izumo-san, Kotezu-san. Saludo Sakura.  
-Hola Sakura-san.  
-Vallan por ese camino y se encontraran con alguien. Informo uno de ellos mostrando el lugar por el cual pasaron las dos personas.  
-¡¿En serio?! ¡Han vuelto! Pregunto contento Konohamaru, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los dos shinobis. Después de esa noticia y recibir los informes se fueron a donde vieron a Jiraiya el cual veía a su aprendiz contemplado la aldeas desde un poste de luz (todo ocurre como en el canon con la diferencia que en el combate con Kakashi mostro las técnicas que aprendió en su viaje).  
-Me dejaron impresionados… sobre todo tú Naruto.  
-Jejejeje, sí. Dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.  
-Incluso a mí me sorprendió el bunshin daibakua. Comento Sakura viendo a su compañero.  
-Jiraiya, veo que lo preparaste muy bien para su futuro. Le dijo Tsunade al peli blanco.  
-Te daré algunos detalles después. Dijo algo serio pensando en el tal Menma.  
Después de eso Naruto se dedica a limpiar su departamento y practicar su control de chackra. En eso escucha que alguien toca a la puerta; pero solo se encuentra con un pergamino con una técnica.  
-¿Quién lo habrá dejado? Pregunto en voz alta viendo que el jutsu se trataba una clase de barrera. –El crear una barrera en las palmas de las manos con el fin de proteger al usuario y con cierto nivel de chackra se puede aumentar el alcance de defensa, también se lo puede colocar en otros objetos tales como arena o en recipientes con líquidos dando al que lo consuma la posibilidad de resistir por un límite de tres horas varias formas de ataque como el Amaterasu de los Uchihas o las primeras fases de los Jinchurikis. Leía en el pergamino interesado en el jutsu.  
Mientras todo eso pasaba una sombra se escabullía por las tranquilas calles de Konoha hasta que escucha unos gritos venir de un callejón.  
-Mira amigo encontramos a dos preciosuras para jugar. Dijo un hombre completamente borracho.  
-Sí, será na noche muy divertida. Respondió el otro igual de borracho.  
-Si no quieren morir déjenlas. Se escuchó una voz entre las sombras.  
-¿Qué quieres maldito? Preguntaron los hombres.  
-Los matare por no dejar a las dos mujeres. Dijo el peli negro delante de las mujeres. -Sera mejor que se marchen lo que sucederá no será nada bonito. Dicho eso se fueron dejando a los hombres.  
-¡Desgraciado nos las pagaras! Gritaron con rabia y recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara.  
-Mueran. Dijo cortando solo con su chackra las cabezas de los hombres. –Se los advertí. Y se fue dejando los cuerpos.  
Al día siguiente todos en la aldea se preguntaban cómo pasó que dos jounin fueron asesinados de forma tan horrible. En la sala del consejo se encontraban los jefes de clanes y los consejeros del Hokage y la misma Tsunade; discutiendo sobre posibles invasores o en el caso de Danzo el hacer que el Jinchuriki sea el culpable de los hechos. Pero todo se olvidó cuando llego Shisune con un mensaje de Suna pidiendo ayuda por el secuestro del Kazekage.  
-Shizune llama a Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto de inmediato. Ordeno la rubia a su asistente.  
-Hai, Tsunade-sama. Respondió y salió del lugar.  
En el despacho de la Hokage se encontraba la misma junto con el equipo de Kakashi. Se quedó algo intrigada al ver que Naruto tenía unas ojeras, pero no le dio importancia. Les dio la información de la misión a lo que se marcharon.  
- _"Gaara resiste"_ Pensó Naruto.  
Mientras tanto en las cercanías de la aldea de Suna se encontraba luchando Kankuro contra Sasori resultando envenenado y que Deidara se llevará a Gaara al escondite.  
- _"Kankuro… Naruto, Fuu."_ Pensó antes de quedarse nuevamente inconsciente. En ese momento los dos últimos sintieron el llamado del peli rojo.  
- _"Veo que no usaron los sellos de barrera que les deje cuando fui."_ Pensó Menma recordando las palabras de que no sería necesario que sus ninjas eran muy fuertes y que nadie podía burlar sus defensas.  
En medio camino el equipo Kakashi se encontró con Temari la cual se dirigía a Suna. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando sintió el llamado de su amigo peli rojo a lo que grito su nombre angustiado y salió corriendo en dirección contraria sorprendiendo a todos.  
- _"¿Por qué siento que si no voy por este camino Gaara morirá?"_ Pensaba angustiado y lo mismo pasaba con la chica de Takigakure.  
Fuu se acercó al escondite de Akatsuki liberando el sello de cinco puntos hasta que llego Naruto destruyendo la roca que tapaba la entrada.  
- _"¿Quién es? ¿Por qué me parece familiar?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente viendo que el chico rubio salía con un peli rojo inconsciente.  
-¡Debemos salir rápido antes que nos maten esos locos! Exclamo el rubio, sacando de sus pensamientos a la peli verde.  
Una vez que le ayudo a cargar a Gaara yendo a cualquier parte para perder a los dos renegados. Se metieron en el bosque siendo encontrados por Sasori que los ataco con sus agujas envenenadas.  
- _"Mierda, con Gaara en estas condiciones no podremos salir bien al menos…"_ Pensó Naruto formando un sello que logro protegerlos del ataque.  
- _"Es como una de las barreras que me enseño Menma-sama"_ Fuu se quedó impresionada por la proeza del rubio sin darse cuenta que una de las figura de Deidara estaban detrás.  
-¡Cuidado Fuu! Exclamo Gaara haciendo un muro de arena.  
-Gaara que bueno que te encuentras bien. Dijo Fuu abrazando al peli rojo.  
-Naruto, Fuu no es que no me guste verlos pero… ¿qué hacen aquí? Pregunto desconcertado.  
-¡Sentí que me llamaste y estabas en problemas! Dijeron Fuu y Naruto al mismo tiempo; lo que hizo que ambos se vieran sumamente confundidos.  
-Mira que suerte la nuestra maestro Sasori fuimos por uno y resulta que tenemos a tres. Dijo Deidara en un ave de arcilla.  
-El Jinchuriki de una cola, la Jinchuriki del siete colas y el Jinchuriki del nueve colas. Tenemos suerte el encontrarlos con ellos. Dijo Sasori.  
-Me encargare de nuevo Maestro Sasori; ellos verán mi arte. JAJAJAJA. Exclamo Deidara haciendo unas esculturas.  
-Debemos alejarnos usa su arcilla como explosivos. Aviso Gaara a sus dos acompañantes.  
-No, no lo harán. Dijo Sasori mostrando la boca de la marioneta que libero senvones con veneno.  
Naruto y Fuu sacaron sus kunai defendiendo a su amigo y ellos mismos del ataque. En eso Naruto se percata del modo que atacan los dos Akatsukis y el como uno dijo "mi arte", lo que le dio una idea de cómo saber sus manías o sus nombres completos.  
-¡Esperen! Exclamo el rubio. –Antes que nada; me parecería justo que nos digan sus nombres.  
-¡¿Es en serio… nos quieren matar y tu preguntas sus nombres?! Grito Fuu molesta.  
-Fuu tranquilízate creo saber que pretende… confiemos en él. Susurro Gaara a la peli verde.  
-Me parece justo; ya que fui yo que venció a un kage. Dijo Deidara sacando una vena a Gaara. -Mi nombre es Deidara y como uno de ustedes vio mi arte son las explosiones.  
-Yo soy Sasori de la arena roja, hare de sus cuerpos una gran parte de mi colección. Con esa información Gaara supo quién era y cuáles fueron sus crímenes.  
-Eres el nieto de Chiyo-sama y el asesino de algunos ninjas de tu generación. Dijo el peli rojo con seriedad y se ponía algo nervioso al saber que tenía a un gran maestro marionetista.  
-Sasori-san será muy interesante que puedas hacernos parte de tu colección. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando al marionetista y dirijo su mirada a Deidara. –Pero tú…no eres la gran cosa. Usar explosivos para atacar no impresionarías ni a los primeros Kages ni al mismo Uchiha Madara. Decía con aburrimiento.  
-¿Naruto qué pretendes? ¿Con eso harás que se enfurezca y nos mate? Susurro Fuu algo aterrada.  
-Ella tiene razón… Compartió pensamientos el Kazekage  
-Lo sé, pero él es casi como yo si logro que se moleste lo suficiente no podrá atacar bien y podremos vencerlo. Dijo el rubio haciendo que sus dos compañeros comprendan sus planes.  
-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITO?! ¡¿MI ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION; TODA LA BELLESA SE MUESTRA CUANDO DESAPARECE AL MOMENTO DE SER CREADO?!  
-Ni lo digas, Naruto. No sé cómo pude perder contra ese tonto. Comento Gaara.  
-Yo no lo he visto pero opino que me gustan más las marionetas; unas bombitas son muy fáciles de deshacer.  
-¡NO ME SUBESTIMEN! Grito Deidara lanzando varias figuras de arcilla.  
-Les dije que perdería la cabeza. Fueron las palabras de Naruto al momento que se echó a correr junto a Gaara y Fuu.  
Apenas podían esquivar los insectos que lanzaba Deidara desde su ave de arcilla haciendo que los tres shinobis se preguntaran si recordaba que debe dejarlos vivos para extraer a los bijus que llevan en su interior. Pero vieron que atacaba sin controlo y no daría abasto su arcilla para continuar con el bombardeo de sus esculturas.  
-No le debe quedar ya mucho para seguir con sus ataque entre más pequeños más letales son sus esculturas… Comento Fuu viendo como algunos de los insectos costaba en esquivar.  
-Si pero eso solo significa que no desperdicia mucha arcilla o que esta con pocas reservas.  
-Se parece algo a mí; pero es algo arrogante al ver que no puede vencer a sus objetivos creyendo que todos son débiles. Dijo Naruto.  
En eso Deidara usa su propia ave para atacarlos, pero resulto que perdió las alas y le cayó una lluvia de kunais. Ya cansado de ver como se burlaba de su arte y que no usaran su poder como mostrándole que no era la gran cosa; tomo una decisión que les haría temerlo incluso después de la muerte.  
-Suficiente; quieren ver explosiones épicas les daré una que jamás olvidaran. Dijo comiendo la arcilla. Lo que no percato fue que Gaara ya tenía una calabaza de arena que formo en todo su anterior bombardeo y que Naruto coloco el sello de protección por si fuera una explosión que no se pueda escapar.  
-Chicos sea lo que le estén planeando se algo bueno no me agrada la forma en cómo está el chiflado de ahí. Dijo Fuu viendo como Deidar se comenzaba a inflar y se preparaba para explotar y siente como algo se ponía en su cuerpo como una segunda piel.  
-Contemplaran mi arte… ¡Es una explosión! Grito con locura.  
-Menos mal que aprendí esa barrera. Comento el rubio algo aliviado al usar su nueva técnica.  
-Lo sé. Por suerte logre formar la calabaza con la arena suficiente para protegernos. Comento Gaara.  
-Una explosión suicida… bueno tenemos uno menos ¿pero cómo nos encargaremos con el otro? Pregunto Fuu algo preocupada.  
-Ya veremos que se nos ocurrirá. Dijo Gaara.  
En eso aparece la cola de Sasori que impactó en medió de los tres shinobis. Después de eso mostró su brazo lanzado cohetes yendo a todas partes para herir gravemente a sus oponentes.  
-Debemos correr. Gritó Fuu a lo que se fueron a un claro para planear una estrategia contra Sasori.  
-¿Alguna idea de cómo vencerlo? Pregunto Gaara nerviosos; sabía por antiguos informes las formas de tortura que usa el marionetista.  
-Con lo que vi sé que se esconde dentro de su marioneta para no salir atacado por varios oponentes. Comentó Naruto sorprendiendo a Gaara y preocupando a Fuu.  
-¿Cuál es el plan? Se está acercando. Dijo Fuu viendo al Akatsuki aproximándose. Naruto les cuenta una idea que involucra sus clones baibakua.  
Sasori continuó lanzando los cohetes y senvones; lo que le extraño fue el ver como Gaara y la chica de cabello verde se separaron del ruido de Konoha. Llegando a un espacio cerrado dejando sin escapatoria.  
-Se terminó Jinchuriki. Dijo Sasori complacido.  
-No lo creó. Decía el rubio cargando su puño derecho con chackra y listo para atacar.  
-No te servirá, con mi marioneta no te será fácil el vencerme. Comentó lanzándole cohetesde su brazo. Pero al momento que tocó a Sasori exploto destruyendo la marioneta y dejando ver a un joven peli rojo con las ropas de Akatsuki. -Bueno admitió te subestime al igual que Deidara; pero no podrás vencerme con mi marioneta favorita. Dijo el pelo rojo mostrando un pergamino con el símbolo tercero.  
-No me digas… ¿Qué marioneta es? Pregunto al ver una marioneta de pelo azul oscuro y una túnica negra.  
-Me costó matarlo pero eso la hizo una de mis favoritas. Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Es el tercer Kazekage. Gritó Gaara llegando con Naruto.  
-¡¿Qué?! Gritaron Fuu y Naruto sorprendidos.  
-Estas son mis marionetas que en un principio eran seres vivos… y lo más importante uno de ustedes serán la joya de mi colección. Dijo viendo con ansías a Naruto.  
-Fuu prepárate para sellarlo. Susurró el rubio a la chica.  
-Bien, ¿qué haremos con él? Pregunto la chica.  
-Ya veremos… Comentó Gaara.  
-Gaara desliza un poco de arena mientras que destruyó esa cosa. Susurraba mirando seriamente a Sasori.  
-Inténtelo pero no podrán… Fue lo que dijo el marionetista al ver como su marioneta era destruirá por un pequeño golpe. -Im… imposible.  
En otra parte del bosque se ve al grupo de Konoha y la kunoichi de Suna corriendo a dónde estaban el rubio. Cuando salió corriendo Kakashi invocó a Pakun para saber que le sucedía.  
-Cuando vea a ese baka será lo último que hará. Dijo Sakura muy molesta con su compañero.  
-Sakura cálmate debe haber una explicación para su conducta. Dijo Kakashi – _"Ahí algo raro es como si supiera algo y a la vez no."_ Pensó el peli plata.  
En cuanto Temari pensó que ese comportamiento se debía a que ambos son Jinchurikis y cómo recordó la historia de Menma-san eso podía ser el motivo, en cierta forma estaban conectados por los bijuus. En eso ven a un hombre con ropa negra caminando por la misma dirección que ellos; Kakashi y Sakura le iban a decir que se aleje del lugar pero no se esperaron que Temari le hablara.  
-Menma-san… ¿Sabe lo de Gaara? Cuestionó  
-No me sorprendió que atacaran y los dejen en esta situación. Espero que hayan aprendido a escuchar mis advertencias. Dijo el hombre seriamente y haciendo que la rubia de Suma trague duro.  
-Temari dinos quien es esté sujeto. Dijo Sakura molesta  
-¿Quién eres niña? Pregunto serio el peli negro.  
-Disculpe a mi alumna por su falta de respeto. Dijo Kakashi. -Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y ella es Haruno Sakura. Presentó el peli plata al hombre frente suyo.  
-Mi nombre es Menma…y me gustaría que fuéramos con calma. Decía caminando lentamente al lugar dónde estaban Gaara, Fuu y Naruto luchando.  
-¡Pues hay que apresurarnos si queremos salvar a Kazekage-sama y al baka de Naruto! Gritó Sakura a algunos metros lejos del grupo.  
-Si vas corriendo a esa velocidad cuando llegues sólo serás una molestia o estorbo que ayuda. Dijo calmado y siguiendo el camino.  
-Pero si no nos apuramos ellos pueden ser capturados. Decía Temari preocupada por su hermano.  
-¿Acaso dudas que no son capaces de defenderse? Sé que atacaron a traición usando a la gente para que no viera el ataque de su espalda. Y lo que importa ahora es que son tres contra dos. Gaara debió llamar inconscientemente a dos de los suyos. Explicó para que no fueran con prisas.  
Volviendo con los Jinchurikis les estaba costando evitar los ataques de Sasori; se impresionaron al ver que convirtió su cuerpo en una marioneta. La sorpresa más grande fue cuando atacó con poderosas olas de fuego a los tres les costó esquivar cada ataque. Pero todos se dieron cuenta que el cilindro en el pecho de Sasori; era su corazón.  
-¿Vieron el cilindro que tiene? Pregunto Fuu a sus compañeros.  
-Si lo sacamos podremos atraparlo. Dijo Gaara pensando en darle esa marioneta a la anciana Chiyo.  
-Si usamos lo mismo que la otra vez. Dijo Naruto llamando la atención. -Pero quien dará el golpe de gracia ser…  
-Yo lo haré… tal vez no se noté pero soy fuerte físicamente no cómo Rock Lee; pero le puedo dar pelea a tu compañera. Esa información sorprendió mucho al rubio.  
-En ese caso cuando te diga usa toda tu fuerza y Fuu ten listo para el sellado.  
-Hai. Respondieron.  
Fuu lanzó una cortina de humo con veneno para distraer a Sasori y que no les afectarían; Naruto lo atacó por la espalda pero tuvo que retroceder al ver unas navajas que yo partirían a la mitad.  
-Ese truco no funciona dos veces. Dijo seguro.  
-Si funciona. Gritó Gaara usando toda su fuerza en el golpe, logrando que se separé y dejar expuesto su corazón.  
-¡FUU AHORA! Exclamó el rubio, la chica apareció con un pergamino lista para sellarlo.  
-Arte ninja sellado de cadenas. Dijo el nombre del jutsu y del pergamino salieron unas cadenas tomando el corazón del Akatsuki.  
-Menos mal que pudimos acabar con esos dos. Comentó Fuu tirándose al suelo.  
-No crean que me han acabado. Se escuchó la voz de Deidara en los matorrales.  
-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Decía Gaara con pesar.  
-Mi clon suicida no los sorprendió ¿he? Le dijo el Akatsuki a los tres Jinchurikis.  
-Ya te dijimos que no sorprenderías a nadie con tus bombas y más que nada eso no es arte. Gritaron los tres y vieron que Deidara no tenía su capa de Akatsuki ni una camiseta revelando un tatuaje en su pecho con un hilo atravesando la boca del dibujo.  
-Les mostraré la mayor explosión que he creado. Dijo sacando el hilo y revelando que era una boca y dejó que está coma algo de arcilla.  
-Gaara la arena; rápido. Dijo el rubio.  
-Esté es su fin. Exclamó con demencia y se hacía transparente y se veía una esfera con una cara. En eso el peli rojo cubrió a sus dos compañeros y formó una cúpula de arena y flotaron para alejarse de la explosión sería de locos el estar cerca del origen.  
En ese momento se aproximaban los de Konoha, la chica de Suna y Menma; todos excepto el peli negro se preocuparon por la explosión de gran magnitud que vieron. Iván a correr pero Menma los detuvo.  
-Cálmense, si van pueden morir ya que esa explosión la provocó un Akatsuki; solo será mejor ir con cuidado pueda que pusieran varias trampas. Explicó con calma.  
-Pero… Replicó Sakura.  
-Pero nada. Debemos mantenernos juntos y más que nada confiar en ellos. Dijo dejando sin forma de rechistar a los presentes.  
Sakura quería golpear al sujeto andaba muy calmado como si no pasará nada y lo que la hacía enojar más es que su sensei y Temari lo traten bien.  
-Si quieres golpearme adelante hazlo… pero te advierto que soy más fuerte que Tsnade-san y se cosas y puedo hacer cosas que pondrían a todos los feudales a mis pies. Dijo con seriedad.  
-Sakura no lo hagas; él se enfrentó a 2 Akatsukis sólo y descubrió sus planes. Sin mencionar que hizo un sello que le permite dormir a Gaara. Decía Temari con una mirada que imploraba en que no cometa una tontería.  
-Basta de charla. Llamó la atención Kakashi y a punto al bosque. -Algo sucedió será mejor no retrasarnos.  
-Se quién lo produjo… manténganse juntos y no se separen de mí. Ordeno y todos se juntaron y vieron como Menma los envolvía con hilos de chackra con una mano y con la otra mano la movía de una forma que se formó una cúpula igual al kaiten de los Hyugas.  
- _"Es igual al kaiten; sólo con su mano y un poco de chackra lo hace. ¿Quién es esté sujeto?"_ Se preguntaba Kakashi, sentía algo familiar en ese hombre y a la vez que un error y sería lo último en la vida.  
-Menma-san… ¿Cómo hace está cúpula? Pregunto curiosa la rubia.  
-Al ser un usuario del elemento viento y dominarlo a un nivel que los kages por separado no podrían vencer puedo realizar algunas técnicas como la defensa absoluta de los Hyugas. Dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Era difícil llegar al nivel de los kages y más aún al saber que sólo los cinco juntos podían derrotarlo.  
Pasaron unos diez minutos caminando hasta que vieron una esfera de arena en el aire cubierta por unos símbolos que las kunoichis no reconocieron pero Kakashi y Menma si lo reconocieron; era señales de una barrera casi imposible de romper. Una vez que toca el suelo la arena cae mostrando a tres personas.  
-Eso estuvo cerca. Decía Gaara cayéndose de espaldas.  
-No, estamos cerca. Contestó Fuu haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.  
-Si. Afirmó Naruto.  
Los presentes vieron la escena y a casi todos les salió una gota estilo anime en las nucas. En ese momento se percatan de sus ropas se veían algo rotas y sucias.  
-De pie. Ordenó Menma en un susurro que escucharon todos; a lo que los tres shinobis echados hicieron con rapidez.  
- _"Como lo escucharon, si apenas nosotros pudimos oírlo."_ Se preguntaban las kunoichis de Suna y Konoha.  
-¿Cómo es que terminaron así? Pregunto el ninja copia.  
-No hay tiempo para eso… uno de ustedes shinobis de Konoha es un médico me equivoco ¿no? Decía el peli negro mirando a Sakura.  
-Sí, yo soy. Respondió la oji jade.  
-Fuu llévala a Suna si se enfrentaron a Sasori alguien debe encontrarse envenenando. Esas palabras recordaron el motivo por el cual se dirigían a Suna.  
-Hai Menma-sama. Respondió tomado la mano de Sakura. -Agárrate con fuerza será algo fuerte el viaje.  
-¿He? No entendía hasta que vio unas alas de insecto en la espalda de la peli verde; de esa forma se fueron en un bum sónico dejando a algunos a cuadro por la acción de la chica.  
-Hora de irnos. Todos asintieron y prendieron su camino a Suna.  
Fuu y Sakura llegaron en 30 minutos a las entradas de la aldea, donde las guiaron al hospital para que atendieran a Kankuro que se encontraba envenenado por su pelea con Sasori. (Todo pasa como en el canon). Al atardecer se aproximaban el Kazekage, Temari, Kakashi, Naruto y Menma, se dirigían a ver la situación de las dos kunoichis en el hospital.  
-Kazekage-sama es bueno verlo sano y salvo. Dijo uno de los doctores presentes.  
-Gracias, díganme el estado de Kankuro. Pidió preocupado por su hermano.  
-Kankuro-san está siendo atendido por Sakura-san en el quirófano.  
-No te preocupes Gaara, fue entrenada por la misma Tsunade. Le dijo Naruto colocando su mano en el hombro con la intención de calmarlo.  
-Gracias. Respondió.  
Luego de dar el antídoto al marionetista y explicar las propiedades del veneno, Naruto, Fuu y Gaara contaron con lujo de detalle contra quienes lucharon y cómo los vencieron. Todos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, de no ser que los tres jóvenes eran Jinchurikis y los ninjas más fuertes por el entrenamiento de Menma a Fuu y Naruto por ser quien venció a Gaara en el pasado. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue el ver a Sasori hecho una marioneta; también mostraron el papel donde está el corazón del Akatsuki.  
-Chiyo-sama sé que la noticia la impactó pero quiero que conservé el cuerpo de su nieto. Dijo el peli rojo a la anciana.  
-Antes de eso quiero luchar contra él. Expresó Menma llamando la atención de todos.  
-¿Cuál es su intención, Menma-sama? Pregunto Ebizu, el hermano de Chiyo.  
-A Sasori le gusta los shinobis más poderosos para su colección y debe tener algunos espías por el mundo o en los subordinados de Orochimaru. Explicó dejando en claro sus intenciones.  
-Pero Menma-sama… Protesto uno de los presentes.  
-Quiero que los tres vean mis habilidades y que alguien sepan que no es bueno ser mi enemigo. Dijo mirando de reojo a Sakura.  
Esperaron un día entero en el que viniera el equipo Gai, los miembros del grupo se sorprendieron al saber todo lo ocurrido. Estaban ansiosos por ver el combate y más que nada ver al marionetista de Akatsuki.  
Todos fueron a las afueras de la aldea para ver como Menma y Sasori se enfrentaría, Fuu liberó el cuerpo y tomó un poco de distancia y liberó el corazón.  
-¿Por qué tenías esa cosa sellada? Pregunto Tenten a Fuu.  
-Ese es su corazón… nos costó el separarlo y sellarlo en un lugar seguro. Dijo viendo cómo se unía al cuerpo.  
-Sasori de la arena roja, enfréntate a mí. Si yo ganó me darás la información que te pida; pero sí yo pierdo dejaré que me hagas parte de tu colección. Dijo seriamente.  
-Lo haré, pero también quiero a esos tres. Decía la marioneta viendo a Fuu, Gaara y Naruto.  
-De acuerdo. Aceptó la propuesta del Akatsuki.  
En eso se separaron para comenzar a luchar; el marionetista abrió un compartimiento en su pecho y abrió un pergamino liberando a varias marionetas con túnicas rojas. Todas las marionetas tenían varias armas unidas por miles de hilos de chackra.  
-Contempla mi mayor técnica: 1000 marionetas. Exclamó revelando su mayor técnica.  
-Con esa técnica destruiste todo un castillo en unas pocas horas. Dijo Menma inexpresivo.  
Todos se sorprendieron por la información y vieron como el peli negro con simples puñetazos podía destrozar dos marionetas y esquivaba con facilidad cada estocada; es como si tuviera un escudo ya que cada arma que atacaría por la espalda se rompía. Parecía que Menma acabaría sólo con sus puños, eso hasta que vieron que tomó una espada de las marionetas y con una velocidad igual a Lee se puso frente a Sasori y le clavó la espada dado por terminado el enfrentamiento.  
-¿Cómo es que hizo todo eso, Neji? Pregunto Tenten viendo la cara de desconcierto que tenían el castaño y el peli plata que vieron toda la pelea con sus doujutsus y no podían creer que solo usaba una pequeña parte de su chackra para crear un escudo cuando lo atacaban por la espalda.  
-Dime el cómo lograste hacer eso. Pidió Kakashi al ver a Menma acercarse.  
-Tengo un dominio superior a los 5 kages del elemento viento. Dijo con calma.

-Eso es imposible… Exclamo Lee.

-Te equivocas joven shinobi. Con algo de esfuerzo y un control de las emociones y el chackra se puede hacer esta clase de cosas… Dijo viendo a Gai que entendía a que se refería con su mirada; sabía que su padre domino las 8 puertas internas lo cual produjo la muerte del hombre.

-Si… es cierto señor Menma. Dijo Gai algo triste al recordar a su padre.

-¿¡EN CERIO GAI-SENSEI, ES POSIBLE!? Pregunto emocionado Lee.

-Así es mi aprendiz. Entrenemos duro para… Pero milagrosamente fueron interrumpidos pos una ola de arena que apareció de la nada callando al maestro de taijutsu.

-Mejor vámonos a donde podamos hablar con calma y les diré lo que me dijo. Comento para que todos fueran a la aldea. Después de la conversación y dar la información del espía en los subordinados de Orochimaru, los ninjas de Konoha se prepararon para salir al día siguiente. También recibieron la noticia que el tal Menma los acompañaría para darles información sobre Akatsuki y decirle los motivos del porque reunían a todos los bijuus.

Fin capítulo 10


	11. Capítulo 11

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 11: Konoha tiembla, Soy Menma.

Los de Konoha sabían que el sujeto llamado Menma escondía muchas cosas pero lo más importante era el saber la relación que tiene con los Jinchurikis. Lee que era uno de los que no tenía mucha paciencia para saber algunas cosas se atrevió de ir y preguntar de frente.

-Menma-kun, quiero saber qué es lo que quieres con el Kazekage-sama, con Fuu-san y Naruto-kun. Dijo el cejudo mirando de frente al oji azul.

-Solo quiero que ellos y los seres que cuidan sean libres de la peor maldición que los humanos han sido capaces de crear. Respondió.

-¿A qué maldición se refiere?

-Eso solo deben saberlo los líderes de las aldeas y los guardianes Jinchurikis. Pero si quieres que te muestre el porqué de esto solo debo ver a tu amigo Uzumaki Naruto.

Después de la charla se dirigen a buscar al rubio solo para que se entere de unas pocas cosas y demuestre una sorpresa. Naruto se encontraba charlando muy animadamente con Gaara y Fuu de varios temas, la chica se sorprendió que fuera alguien de un gran corazón el que tuviera una vida peor que Gaara y ella misma. Sin mencionar que lo encontraba bastante guapo y algo adorable por sus marcas en las mejillas.

-Gaara-sama, Fuu-san, Naruto-kun. Llamo Lee a los nombrados.

-Lee… ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Fuu.

-Este joven quiere ver las reacciones que te causare con decirte un nombre. Dijo serio el peli negro.

-¿Un nombre? ¿Qué tiene de raro? Cuestiono Naruto por que un nombre lo haría actuar de forma rara.

-Una vez que diga el nombre es posible que me ataques sin que te des cuenta. Decía mirándolo con cuidado. –Kaguya… Otsusuki. Al escuchar esas dos palabras Naruto se tiró sobre Menma con sus uñas echas garras; el peli negro le dio un pequeño toque que debió calmarlo pero se sorprendió cuando se lanzó nuevamente con sus garras a lo que le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que reaccione. En eso llegan Fuu, Gaara y sus hermanos que vieron todo solo la peli verde y el peli rojo se dirigen a ver el estado de su amigo.

-¿Cómo es que Naruto ataco así como así? Pregunto al aire Neji que presencio desde el inicio todo el espectáculo.

-Ya vera ese…

-Si lo golpeas zorra… yo te golpeare con el triple de fuerza y veces. Dijo Fuu mirando con fiereza a Sakura que se asustó por la mirada de la chica.

- _"Si que le tomo cariño a Naruto… no quisiera saber que tan fuerte es en verdad."_ Pensó Tenten con un poco de miedo al sentir un leve instinto acecino.

-No tienes tu marca. Dijo Menma acercándose a los Jinchurikis. –No tienes tu marca del pecado.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Qué es la marca del pecado? Preguntaron los tres confundidos.

-Esa marca aparece cuando matan a alguien con solo protegerse a ustedes mismos liberando su chackra. Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia; por lo que entendían era algo normal que ellos sean unos asesinos. –Por lo general se la obtiene cuando son unos niños de tres a cinco años. Explico.

-¿Qué está diciendo? Cuestiono Kakashi nervioso por la información.

-Lo que digo es que me sorprende que Konoha no este echa una pocilga por los hipócritas que tienen. Pero más que nada la paciencia del chico; el no tener su marca significa dos cosas una que puede ser un gran peligro para sí mismo como para otros y dos que su voluntad es más fuerte que de cualquiera en el mundo. Dijo dejando un mal sabor de boca a Naruto, sabía que algunos aprovecharían esa información para exiliarlo o lo que casi todos los aldeanos intentaron toda su vida, matarlo.

-Eso no pasara… Naruto-kun no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante a cualquiera así como así. Sus llamas de la juventud arden con la fuerza del sol para proteger a sus amigos y camaradas. Exclamo Lee dejando en claro que no se creía nada de lo que escucho.

-¿Y tú como estas tan seguro? Pregunto Menma mirando al cejudo de frente haciendo que se ponga nervioso por la mirada penetrante de sus ojos.

-Por qué soy su amigo. Grito con determinación.

Al terminar los de Konoha y la chica de Takigakure se fueron, todo el grupo se encontraba perdido en sus pensamiento por lo ocurrido en Suna. Tardaron los tres días en llegar sin ningún incidente; dieron el reporte a la Hokage y los Jounins le mencionaron a Menma el cual pidió hablar con el consejo para darles una noticia sumamente importante.

-Shizune reúnelos en una hora en la sala de juntas. Ordeno la rubia a su asistente.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama. Respondió y se marchó.

-Bien ¿Qué quiere saber Tsunade-san? Pregunto Menma.

-Mis ninjas me dijeron que sus palabras produjo un comportamiento peligroso a uno de ellos… Dijo mirando con detenimiento al hombre frete suyo.

-Todo lo que quiere saber lo diré en la reunión… pero hay algo que quiero saber de usted Tsunade-san. Decía con un leve tono de molestia que no fue pasado por alto a la Hokage.

-Dirá usted. Respondió.

-¿Por qué no cuido adecuadamente a su sobrino Naruto Uzumaki? Es la nieta de Mito Uzumaki y de Hashirama Senju, eso la hace una de los familiares del chico. Dígame el por qué no le dijo la verdad sobre usted o la verdad del Yondaime. Al terminar sonreía satisfecho por dentro viendo la cara pálida de la rubia y se aguantaba las ganas de reírse en su cara por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Tsunade-sama ya están todos reunidos, tal como me pidió. Dijo Shizune cuando se dio cuenta del rostro que tenía su maestra. -¿Tsunade-sama?

-No pasa nada Shizune. Por favor Menma-san sígame. Pidió cortésmente.

Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la sala del consejo donde estaban todos los líderes de clanes, el consejo civil, Danzo, Homura y Koaru. Los civiles se preguntaban él porque estaba ese hombre en la reunión si solo debían estar los altos mandos de la aldea; pero en el lado shinobi sabían que tenía algo de raro el hombre junto a Tsunade, se podía sentir su poder cuando no lo estaba liberando.

-Disculpe señor… ¿pero por qué esta en la reunión? Pregunto un civil molesto.

-Porque deben saber los planes de Akatsuki y lo que pueden provocar si no se cuidan en cuanto a su comportamiento. Respondió liberando algo de instinto acecino para que nadie lo interrumpa, hasta que vio como Shikaku levantó la mano. -¿Qué sucede Nara-san? Dijo cortésmente.

-¿Cómo es que sabe de los planes de Akatsuki y a qué se refiere con provocar si no nos cuidamos? Cuestiono serio y mirando cada detalle del hombre para saber algo de esa persona.

-En primer lugar me presento, soy Menma. En segundo lugar se de los planes de Akatsuki por la información que obtuve de dos miembros hace mucho tiempo atrás. Dijo serio.

-Es imposible que usted sea capaz de derrotar a dos Akatsukis fácil. Exclamo Homura.

-¿Lo dice por qué sus ninjas no pudieron hace tres años? Eso produjo tención en la sala. –Me enfrente a los que eran conocidos como el dúo inmortal. Kakuzu un renegado de Takigakure no Sato y Hidan un predicador homicida del Jashinismo. Retomando lo que hablo; les estoy advirtiendo por su comportamiento hacia Naruto Uzumaki, un día no soportara y cuando menos se lo esperen esta aldea será solo un recuerdo como lo es el País del Remolino. Dijo haciendo que el lado shinobi se ponga nervioso por recordar el país más poderoso del mundo.

-¿Se puede saber que tiene que ver un antiguo país con nuestra situación actual? Pregunto Koaru por la mención del más antiguo aliado que tenían.

-Me esperaba la pregunta de un civil, no de uno de los consejeros de la Hokage. Eso hizo que muchos se enojaran. –Pero veo que tendré que decirlo… el antiguo país del Remolino poseía la aldea de Uzusiogakure no Sato, que se formaba del único clan que existió en esas tierras; el Clan Uzumaki. Eso provocó incredulidad a muchos en la sala. –Ese clan eran maestros en el arte del fuinjutsu y prácticamente eran sus hermanos en el combate… si no mal recuerdo la esposa de Hashirama Senju era Mito Uzumaki… si ya recuerdo algo importante, se había acordado un matrimonio entre las dos aldeas como pacto de alianza y que la aldea de Konoha sería el refugió para todos los Uzumakis que quieran dejar Uzusiogakure. Al escuchar eso muchos comenzaron a sudar frio tenían a un miembro del clan que era todo un país y lo trataban como la peste; pero lo que los ponía nerviosos es que era un descendiente directo de la esposa del Shodaime Hokage.

-¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso? Pregunto Danzo se había asegurado que todos se olviden del antiguo país del Remolino.

-Por dos simples razones. Uno conocía a un Uzumaki que se escondía como campesino en las afueras de Yukigakure; y me contó todo sobre como las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas en las que recuerda haber visto a algunos con el símbolo de Konoha masacrar si piedad a un montón de niños y mujeres embarazadas. Dos he ido a las ruinas de Uzusio encontrando pocas cosas relacionadas a la alianza.

-¿Cuál es su intención al decirnos todo esto? Sé que quiere algo por su silencio. Dijo Shibi Aburame serio y viendo al posible enemigo de la aldea.

-Solo quiero que me permitan entrenar al chico, soy el único que puede explotar todo su potencial a un nivel que solo el líder de su clan ha podido llegar. Dijo enigmáticamente.

-¡Ese mocoso ya está bajo la supervisión del sanin Jiraiya, no necesita a otro maestro! Grito uno de los civiles molesto no quería que el contenedor del zorro se haga más fuerte y mucho menos que ese tipo sea quien lo entrenara.

-Dejen que lo entrene y les ayudare con Akatsuki o pueden negarse y le diré al chico la verdad sobre su patrimonio. Ya quiero ver como reaccionara al saber que la Hokage e un familiar lejano y que proviene de un clan extinguido. Decía yendo a la puerta esperando la reacción que quería.

-¡NO LO HAGA! Grito Tsunade. –Esa información es un secreto de clases SS por eso no le he dicho nada… pero por favor no lo diga ya sufrió bastante no quiero que pase por más. Decía dejando caer lágrimas.

-Si fuera cierto eso… lo hubiera adoptado puesto su apellido y cuidarlo como se merecía. El niño desde que lo llevaron a un orfanato solo aprendió el significado del dolor. Eso hizo que alguno se sintieran mal por Naruto ningún niño tan pequeño debía pasar por tanto.

-Dejaremos que lo tenga bajo su entrenamiento pero para eso deberá haber tres ambus vigilado cada paso del entrenamiento que le dé. Dijo Danzo calmado la tensión en el ambiente.

-Solo aceptare un ambu que sea escogido por la misma Tsunade-san, sino ya saben las consecuencias. Dijo saliendo de la sala haciendo que muchos se preguntara el cómo pudo saber de muchas cosas que se habían mantenido en un máximo secreto. –Ha una cosa más les daré los detalles de los planes de Akatsuki Mañana pero deberán dejar que Naruto Uzumaki esté presente, ya que él es la clave de todo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Konoha, Naruto tenía algunas cosas guardadas listas para salir sabiendo que el sujeto Menma diría el porqué de su repentino ataque de furia. En eso escuchan que tocan a la puerta sabiendo que le darían la noticia de su exilio ya tenía planeado todo; pero se encontró con el peli negro que le extendía la mano y le sonreía de forma comprensiva.

-Sé que te pude dar una mala impresión en la aldea de Suna pero créeme que no quiero que tu sufrimiento siga. Dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Viene a acecinar me? Pregunto con la voz apagada esa era la otra razón de sus temores.

-No. Seré quien te ayude a dominar tu verdadero poder y que restaures la antigua gloria de tu clan.

-¿La gloria de… mi clan? Si yo soy huérfano no tengo clan ni nadie que me lo haya dicho. Dijo confundido por las palabras del hombre.

-Te contare unas cosas muy importantes; también te aviso que traeré a tu prima para que te ayude con la restauración del clan Uzumaki.

Desde ese momento Menma le cuenta todo acerca del clan Uzumaki de cuáles fueron sus mejores habilidades, que era la aldea hermana de Konoha. También le contó sobre cuáles eran sus intenciones al ayudarlo, sin dejar de lado la historia de Kaguya y que en cuanto su prima estuviera a su lado le enseñaría a dominar el chackra a su nivel.

Fin capítulo 11


	12. Cpaítulo 12

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 12: Los primos Uzumakis

Después de la reunión del consejo, Menma le cuenta algunas historias de Mito Uzumaki sin revelar que es la esposa del primer Hokage. También le enseñó algunas técnicas de sellado; tales como el almacenamiento de varios objetos en pergaminos o en brazaletes de metal y el cómo usarlo para poner a las personas en estado vegetativo en el que el tiempo no les afecta.

-Deberás aprender a controlar tus habilidades y lo más importante es que controles tus emociones; no quiero que obtengas tu marca en una situación muy complicada. Dijo Menma mirando a Naruto.

-Si Menma-san. Haré todo lo posible por no llegar a eso. Decía un poco nervioso; antes podía mantenerse por no saber que había consecuencias.

-Sé que alguien te ayuda a mantenerte en control. Sabiendo que tenían una promesa con Shisui.

-Sí; es por una promesa que le hice a una persona hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Dijo recordando al primer amigo que conoció.

-Bien… con esto daremos por terminado el día; me parece que Hokage-sama te necesita. ¿No es así Jiraiya-san? En eso sale el peli blanco de las sombras algo sorprendido se había asegurado que no sintieran su presencia.

-Veo que le has dicho sobre su clan. Dijo con expresión sería pero miraba con tristeza, se suponía que él debía contarle todo sobre su clan y de su familia.

-Sí, ¿la Hokage necesita algo de Naruto? Preguntó el peli negro.

-Así es; le asignará una misión. Respondió. -Pero antes tiene que ir a encontrarse con su equipo.

-Bien, nos vemos Menma-san, ero-sennin. Decía saliendo del lugar.

-Con ese tiempo podré buscar a su prima. Comentó el oji azul.

-No sabía que hubiera otros Uzumakis. Dijo sorprendido el sanin.

-Sólo están una chica Uzumaki y hay otro Uzumaki pero me costará el encontrarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que está en Amegakure no Sato, pero no sé en qué situación se encuentre. Decía mirando a Jiraiya.

- _"¿Por qué me mira con tanta nostalgia; me parezco a alguien que quería?"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente el sanin. -Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

-¿Conoces a alguien en la aldea? Sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-Conocí a tres niños pero murieron hace mucho tiempo. Dijo melancólico al recordar a sus viejos alumnos.

\- Si tengo problemas te avisaré… ha una cosa cuando termine un pequeño proyecto que hago en las cercanías de la aldea quiero que vengas con quienes tú quieras.

-¿De qué se trata? Cuestionó curioso.

-Si lo digo ya no será sorpresa; lo que si le garantizo es que habrá muchas chicas lindas. Con eso se fue a buscar a Karin y dejando que Jiraiya fantasee con varias mujeres.

Naruto fue informado que tendría de compañero a un sujeto llamado Sai. De cabello negro piel blanca casi de su altura y que lo sacaba de quicio con sus comentarios; prefería a Sasuke que al nuevo. Lo que tenía que admitir es que tenía buenos reflejos y sus dibujos son buenos. Otra cosa que supo es que tendría a un jounin llamado Yamato al que se debía referir como capitán por ser el líder de la misión. Naruto no podía estar más molesto con dos nuevas personas que ni siquiera ha visto antes debía controlarse lo que sería muy difícil con la boca de Sai. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que pudiera aprender algo que lo ayudará a dominar su poder. (Todo pasa como en el canon, vamos con Menma.)

En otra parte se ve a Menma caminado tranquilo a una roca que es una de las bases de Orochimaru en la que está Karin como la protectora del lugar.

-Alguien viene… pero su chackra no se parece a nadie de las fuerzas de Orochimaru. Dijo la peli roja al aire. En eso escucha que tiran la puerta y decide ir a enfrentar al intruso.

-Te esperaba, Karin Uzumaki. Me presentó soy Menma y tú vendrás conmigo. Decía extendiendo su mano.

-¿Acaso me tomas por tonta? Gritó molesta. -Soy la encargada de cuidar a estos gusanos para la serpiente de Orochimaru y el lame botas de Kabuto.

-Dime la verdad ¿quieres seguir siendo uno de los experimentos de ese hombre, quieres estar sola o es que no te importa el legado de tu clan? Preguntó haciendo que la chica se sorprenda por lo último.

-¿Co-cómo que mi clan? Mi madre no me dijo nada sobre un clan. Dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Eso se debe a que no quedan muchos miembros y el país en el que vivían ya no existe. Dijo serio. -Pero hay dos personas que pertenecen a tu clan una está en Konoha y la otra la estoy buscando. No te obligare a que vengas tu elige, puedes quedarte y ser uno de los experimentos del sanin o puedes venir y conocer a tu primo.

-¿Te-tengo un primo? Preguntó entrecortada por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos rojos.

-¿Qué decides?

-Voy contigo. No quiero estar sola nunca más.

-Perfecto, a él le gustará tenerte en su casa y además son parecidos.

-¿En serio; nos parecemos?

-Cuando lo veas lo sabrás. Dijo yendo a Konoha con Karin.

En lo que Menma y su acompañante recorrían el camino; Naruto y el resto del equipo Kakashi pasaron por varios problemas de convivencia. Para empezar Sai molesto al rubio con cosas como que tiene un buen tamaño o como a Sakura que no tiene nada de busto. También está el capitán Yamato que ponía una cara de miedo haciendo que el oji azul este nervioso. Por un lado Naruto y Sakura admitían que los dibujos de Sai son muy buenos y que el capitán con un buen estado de humor era una gran persona.

Para cuando llegaron al puente Orochimaru decía varias cosas que hicieron enfadar al Uzumaki y lo que provocó fue el liberar parte del chackra del zorro de 9 colas. Atacaba cuanto podía y no distinguía entre sus compañeros y enemigos lo que hizo que lastime a la peli rosa con una de sus colas. Otra cosa fue el ver como a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudieron traer a Sasuke que se marchó nuevamente con Orochimaru y solo remarco que le importaba su venganza, que no mato a Naruto por un simple capricho y que en su momento lo mataría sin piedad. De esa forma regresaron a la aldea sin saber que Naruto tendría una sorpresa.

-Entiendo. Decía Tsunade mirando al equipo Kakashi que rendía su informe. -¿Y díganme qué harán desde este momento?

-Seguiremos entrenando hasta traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Dijo Naruto convencido de lograrlo.

-Muy bien pueden retirarse, antes que se me olvide Naruto pasa por el hospital mañana; allí te verás con Menma y alguien que dice ser tu prima. Esas palabras sorprendieron mucho al rubio Uzumaki; sabia por Menma que tenía familiares vivos pero no se esperaba encontrarse con uno muy pronto.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Karin se encontraba en una habitación con partes de su cuerpo envuelto en vendas ya que su nuevo maestro le dijo que debía quitarse todas esas marcas de mordeduras. Le dijeron que con los ungüentos que le pusieron podrían desaparecer y que sería más rápido con las gasas especiales para quemaduras y para que no se salgan la envolvieron con esas vendas a pesar de ser incomodas eran necesarias.

- _"Espero que se vallan pronto no quiero recordar lo que significan… pero si soy la única que puede hacer esto…"_ Pensó algo angustiada porque temía que abusen de su habilidad como lo hicieron los de Kusagakure con su difunta madre.

-No te preocupes porque ellos usen tus habilidades de sanadora. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre en la puerta.

-Menma-sama, es bueno verlo. Dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. -¿Y cómo esta tan seguro de eso?

-Le he dicho a la Hokage que si llegaban a usar tus poderes sin tu consentimiento haría que todas las guerras sean unos juegos de niños. Decía mostrando una sonrisa que incomodo a la peli roja.

-¿Y-y cu-cuando podre ver a mi primo? Ya quiero conocerlo. Dijo un poco nerviosa y ansiosa de estar con un familiar.

-Mañana por la mañana vendrá a verte y cuando eso pase te iras a vivir con él. Declaro tranquilo, pero por dentro se reía por la cara de Karin.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SI SI APENAS NOS VEREMOS Y QUIERE QUE ME VALLA A VIVIR COMO SI NADA! Grito histérica por la idea de su nuevo mentor.

-Ustedes son los últimos Uzumakis que quedan y deberán aprender a cuidarse uno al otro. Le dijo con severidad.

-Bueno. Respondió derrotada por las palabras de Menma.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se dirigía algo nervioso al hospital apenas pudo dormir pensando en cómo sería su nueva prima si sabría de él y quienes eran sus padres, tenía un montón de preguntas pero a la vez se preguntaba si no lo aceptaba a pesar de ser familia lo despreciaría por la carga que lleva en su interior; no quería perder lo que más habia soñado en su vida; no quería que desaparezca por ser el Jinchuriki del Zorro. Solo le quedaba esperar y que nada malo llegase a suceder en eso se encuentra con el equipo 8.

-Hey, hola Hinata, Kiba y… ¿Shino? Pregunto a un chico encapuchado por no poder ver la cara del sujeto.

-¿Por qué todos dudan sobre quien soy cuando me ven? Preguntaba Shino con un tono de molestia.

-Bueno… es que con la capucha y el abrigo que te cubre la mitad de la cara es difícil reconocerte… Respondió nervioso Naruto por el aura depresiva del Aburame. –Por cierto ese perro es…

-Si es Akamaru. Dijo Kiba viendo a su no tan pequeño compañero canino.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun a a dónde vas, te te ves emocionado? Pregunto Hinata con su tartamudeo y sonrojó.

-Voy al hospital; Tsunade-bachan me dijo que allí estaría mi prima. Decía rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Tienes una prima? ¿No que eres huérfano? Pregunto sin ninguna clase de tacto Kiba a lo que recibió dos codazos por parte de sus compañeros.

-Gracias por tu cortesía amigo. Dijo sarcástico. –Pero no solo tengo una prima según lo que me conto Menma-san somos los últimos herederos del país del Remolino y mi apellido proviene de el más antiguo y poderoso clan del mundo shinobi.

-¿Quién ese Menma y cómo que ti…? Kiba no continúo porque Akamaru lo mordió.

-Buen chico. Decía Naruto rascando las orejas del perro.

-Me gustaría conocerla sería una buena forma de que conozca a algunos de nosotros. Dijo Shino serio pero en el fondo se preguntaba cómo era esa chica.

Dicho eso los cinco (cuento a Akamaru) fueron al hospital donde una de las enfermeras les indico la habitación de la Uzumaki. Al llegar vieron a una chica peli roja sentada en posición de Loto y a su lado un hombre de ropas negras y cabello negro que miraba el cielo por la ventana del lugar.

-Esto disculpe… Menma-san. ¿Ella es de la que me contaba?

-Así es; Naruto te presento a Karin Uzumaki. Dijo haciendo que la mencionada vea a la puerta. En ese momento ambos Uzumakis se vieron a los ojos y no podían evitar el sentir una sensación familiar al verse, Karin la podía comparar con la mirada de su madre y Naruto solo la reconocía como en los juegos de Shisui en su niñez. Pero el momento fue arruinando por la intromisión de un Inuzuka.

-Así que eres la prima de este tonto. Decía Kiba tomando la mano de la chica y sacudiéndola.

-Kiba se más cuidadoso con ella, Menma-san la rescató de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Regaño el rubio al chico perro.

-Además Inuzuka-san no querrá tener problemas con los miembros del clan Uzumaki. Comentó secamente el peli negro.

-¿Está chica serpiente miope y esté descerebrado son miembros de un clan? Preguntó incrédulo el castaño sin saber que despertó la ira de los dos Uzumakis.

El Inuzuka sintió dos grandes instintos asesinos que provenían de los Uzumakis, ambos golpearon con fuerza a su víctima lanzándolo por la ventana haciendo que se vea un puntito brillante. Hinata y Shino con ver eso confirmaron que la chica peli roja y el rubio son familiares.

-Ese idiota a la próxima lo mataré. Decía Karin hasta que vio a Akamaru. -Un perrito. Exclamó con corazoncitos en los ojos y comenzó a acariciar al canino.

Después de la inusual escena todos se presentaron debidamente y prometieron ayudar en todo lo que pudieran para que la Uzumaki se adapte a la aldea. La chica Hyuga debía admitir que se esperaba a una rubia con tres marcas en cada mejilla; pero no podía negar que en el carácter eran muy parecidos. En eso fueron al restaurante barbacoa donde se encontraron con Chouji y Shikamaru hablando de diversos temas.

-Hola Chouji y Shikamaru. Saludo el rubio a sus dos amigos.

-Hola Naruto ¿Quién es esa chica? Pregunto el Akimichi viendo a Karin.

-Chicos ella es mi prima, Karin Uzumaki. Respondió el rubio mostrando a una peli roja con lentes.

-Hola. Saludo algo nerviosa.

-Así que eres su prima… hmp yo pensé que serias rubia pero al menos se nota que eres igualita en actitud. Dijo viendo con cara de aburrido y que tenía un pequeño tic en la boca al sonreír con sus nervios.

-Bueno… si eres pariente de Naruto serás una nueva amiga. Siéntate y charlemos. Le pidió Chouji.

-Gracias, chicos… esto. No sabía cómo llamarlos.

-Nuestros nombres son Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Presento el Nara.

Después de la charla y cena que tuvieron los jóvenes Shinobis los Uzumakis se marcharon al apartamento de Naruto para descansar. Karin se esperaba ver que el lugar este hecho un desastre como lo era su lugar en la guarida de Orochimaru y de cómo tenía su casa antes en Kusa; de hecho se sorprendió que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y pensó que no eran primos y que solo fue una coincidencia el carácter que tienen.

-No hace mucho que volví de un viaje de entrenamiento que duro casi 3 años. Le dijo sabiendo cuales eran sus pensamientos al ver su departamento en orden.

-Ha… bueno supongo que dormiré… No termino por las palabras de su primo.

-Te prestare una camiseta para que duermas y dormirás en mi habitación. Mañana me ayudaras a buscar un departamento o casa para que estemos los dos, después de todo deberé cuidar de ti; no prima. Decía con una sonrisa que Karin la comparaba con la de su madre y por las emociones se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Te prometo que no me apartare y siempre estaremos juntos no importa que pase… lo prometo… no quiero perderte ni ahora ni nunca. Decía entre lágrimas y con una inmensa felicidad.

Fin capítulo 12

 **Dejen sus comentario e ideas para la historia; no se me ocurre nada de como pueda obtener su marca Naruto dado a que con su marca podrá liberar sus habilidades Uzumakis y veré si pongo que la familia de Minato tenia una extraña linea de sangre; lo que voy a dar de adelanto es que Yurito es una pariente de nuestro protagonista.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo; que tengan felices fiestas Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13: Nueva vida, Nueva oportunidad

A los 2 días de que Karin llego a la aldea pudo ver unos pocos lugares de la aldea y conoció a una chica llamada Ino que la invito a tener una tarde de chicas en el parque; no sabía porque pero se sentía cómoda con esa chica. Lo que no sabía la peli roja es que Ino es la mayor chismosa de toda la aldea y aviso a todas sus conocidas para que conozcan a la nueva miembro de su círculo de amigas. También pudo conocer a otras personas como un chunin llamado Iruka que fue el maestro de su primo; pero lo que la sorprendió fue el ver al ninja copia en persona. Se impresiono por la impuntualidad y la pereza del sujeto, hasta pensó que todo lo que sabía sobre el gran Kakashi Hatake era una vil mentira.

-Naruto… ¿Kakashi siempre es así? Pregunto a su primo el cual tenía dos tazones de Ramen instantáneo listo.

-Sí y cuando esta con su libro es mucho peor. Le respondió recordando las ocasiones en que lo veía con sus libros.

-Pasando del tema. ¿Vamos a ver cuáles son las casas que podemos pagar? Le pregunto sabiendo que no podrán estar por mucho tiempo ya que es un lugar muy pequeño el apartamento de Naruto.

-¿Podemos? No es por ser malo pero aun no te han confirmado como una ninja de Konoha así que no podrás hacer mucho que digamos. Ya me imagino que a estas alturas casi toda la aldea sabrá que eras una de las secuaces de Orochimaru.

-No creo que…

-Se lo que digo Karin, Kiba es un bocaza y de seguro ya le dijo a Ino que es la mayor chismosa en todo el lugar.

-¿Ino? ¿Una chica rubia de ojos celestes con un mechón tapando la mitad de su cara?

-Sí, es ella ¿Cómo la conoces?

-Me la encontré hace poco en la calle y dijo que fuera mañana al parque para que conozca a sus amigos.

-Genial. Dijo sarcástico. –En ese caso te tengo que decir algunas cosas sobre ellos para que te lleves bien y no se enojen contigo.

Esa noche Naruto le explicó cómo eran las reacciones de sus amigos con algunos temas o palabras. Karin se sorprendió que no era la única en sentir una atracción por Sasuke, solo que en su caso ella se interesó por la cantidad de chackra que posee. Al día siguiente los 12 de Konoha y Karin se encontraron en el parque sin saber que algunos ya conocían a la nueva chica.

-Hola Ka-Karin-san, ho-hola Naruto-kun. Saludo con un sonrojo Hinata a los dos Uzumaki.

-Hola Hinata. Respondió la peli roja.

-Hola Hinata, hola chicos. Saludo el rubio a todos sus amigos.

-¿Naruto porque estas con la nueva chica de la aldea? Pregunto Ino sin saber la verdad.

-Chicos ella es mi prima Karin Uzumaki. Presento el rubio a sus amigos que algunos como Sakura no podían creer que esa chica sea un pariente de Naruto.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? Exclamaron todos excepto Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba y Hinata.

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien. Saludo la oji roja.

-No es por ser grosera pero… no te pareces en nada a Naruto. Hablo Sakura viendo con cuidado a Karin.

-Te digo por experiencia… son parecidos en su carácter. Le dijo Kiba recordando los golpes de los Uzumakis.

-Hola, rojita. ¿Cómo te sientes? Saludo a su manera Sai.

-Hola, estoy bien y me gustaría que me llames Karin; por favor. Respondió la peli roja con una sonrisa forzosa y conteniendo su ira; de no ser que su primo le dijo como era el comportamiento de Sai ya lo hubiera molido a golpes.

-¿De dónde vienes? Pregunto Tenten curiosa.

-Nací en la aldea de Kusagakure; pero estuve en un lugar que no puedo decir. Dijo la chica recordando la vida que tenía antes.

-¿Te gusta algún chico? Preguntaba la Yamanaca con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me atrae Sasuke Uchiha… pero no hay un chico en particular que me guste en verdad. Respondió con calma.

-¡¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke-kun?! Gritaron Ino y Sakura dejando medio sorda a Karin.

-No, no lo veo desde hace un año cuando lo vi en la invasión de Kusa. Decía la de lentes recuperando sus oídos.

-Pero si lo viste debes… Decía Sakura tomando con violencia a Karin la cual se zafo haciendo una llave.

-Ya lo dije no lo veo desde que invadieron la aldea de Kusa y si van hacerme preguntas de ese tema prefiero irme. No quiero recordar algunas cosas. Les dijo molesta sin poder evitar el recordar como abusaron de su poder y como murió su madre.

-Chicos ella no tuvo una buena vida así que si no tienen nada que preguntar nos vamos; tenemos que buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Les dijo Naruto tomando a su prima y yéndose del lugar.

-¿Hey como que buscan un lugar en donde vivir? Pregunto Neji interesado.

-Mi apartamento es muy pequeño para los dos.

-Sí y sin mencionar que Menma-sama quiere que nos relacionemos bien. Aviso la Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué no nos reunimos en otra ocasión y así charlamos y les ayudamos con su mudanza cuando encuentren un lugar? Dijo Tenten con la intención que nadie se sienta mal con los otros y poder conocer a la Uzumaki.

-En ese caso nos vemos en otra ocasión. Dijeron ambos Uzumakis.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Shizune escucho toda la conversación y le aviso a Tsunade. Ella entendió cuáles eran los motivos del aviso, esa información podían entregarle la antigua casa de Minato y Kushina. Era arriesgado pero Naruto ya estaba en edad de al menos tener esa casa por derecho.

-Shizune, llama a esos dos y diles que les tengo una pequeña misión.

-Hai Tsunade-sama. Respondió sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones.

Durante una semana y media Naruto y Karin estuvieron haciendo una misión de escolta a un grupo de mercaderes ambulantes. Al principio no creían que le asignaran una misión a Karin la cual ya tenía su protector de Konoha; indicando que era una kunoichi de la aldea y que podía ayudar a Naruto con algunos gastos. Lo que la molesto fue el que la pusieran como un genin sin siquiera hacerle una prueba de su nivel de combate. Pero debía admitir que extrañaba el hacer cosas comunes en la vida shinobi y por un instante se sintió como una chica común y corriente; también le agrado el saber que sin importar el problema su primo la ayudaría.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos Karin pudo saber algunas cosas sobre Naruto al igual que él se enteró de algunas cosas que sufrió ella, ambos podían entender los problemas que pasaron en su niñez y de cómo salieron adelante a pesar de haber cometido algunos errores. Ya empezaban a tener confianza uno con el otro y pensaban en ayudarse con las técnicas que conocían y enseñarse otras. Al terminar con la misión solo deseaban llegar a casa y tomar una siesta por una semana.

-Ya ansió llegar; hace mucho no hacia misiones de esta clase. Dijo Karin estirándose.

-Ni me lo digas, espero que mañana encontremos una casa para los dos. Le comento Naruto algo cansado.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage vieron que no tenía mucho papeleo y lo más impresionante fue el ver como terminaba con unos documentos y un par de llaves con un llavero en forma de Remolino.

-Es el fin del mundo. Susurro el rubio a su prima.

-Lo sé, me da miedo.

-Naruto, Karin me alegra verlos, sé que tenían un pequeño problema con la residencia. Les decía Tsunade mostrando unos papeles.

-¿Qué es esto, Tsunade-bachan? Pregunto curioso el rubio.

-Es una de las pocas casas que no tenían dueño desde hace años. Explico. –Y como Hokage puedo asignarles el lugar así no tendrán que seguir buscando en toda la aldea.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama. Dijeron ambos Uzumakis y tomando las llaves junto a los papeles que indicaban en donde es la nueva residencia Uzumaki.

Les sorprendió que estuviera cerca de la residencia de clanes pero más que nada que se encontraba a una calle del recinto Hyuga; ambos Uzumakis pensaron que se debía a los anteriores dueños eran de un buen poder económico o venían de una buena familia. Les gustaba la casa no era la gran cosa como si fuera una mansión pero tampoco era tan pequeña como el apartamento que ocupaban, entraron al lugar y vieron que estaba bien equipada tenía varios muebles en la cocina se podía ver que las alacenas y el refrigerador están bien llenas con varios víveres y los utensilios de cocina. Pero más que nada se quedaron impresionados al ver dos habitaciones una con las cosas necesarias para Karin y otra para Naruto.

-Tsunade-bachan… de seguro ella planeo todo esto para nosotros. Comento con una sonrisa Naruto.

-Debemos darle las gracias por esto. Contesto Karin con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ya, ya Karin no llores… todo va a mejorar de ahora en adelante. Le dijo abrazándola y acariciando su cabello sin poder evitar sentir relajante el tacto del cabello rojo, por su lado Karin sentía que era su madre o siendo honesta como un padre que le daba todo el consuelo que necesito.

Los dos fueron al apartamento para sacar sus cosas que la mayor parte pertenecían a Naruto; Karin prácticamente vino sin nada lo único que tenía con ella era una foto medio gastada de ella de bebe con una mujer parecida a ella con la diferencia que sus ojos eran azul oscuro. En el camino se encontraron Hinata que tenía un pastel, creyeron que era para alguien de su clan pero la saludaron ya que sería en cierta forma su nueva vecina.

-Hola Hinata-chan. Saludaron los dos Uzumakis a la oji perla.

-Ho-hola chicos. Respondió algo nerviosa y feliz al saber que estarían cerca.

-Dinos ¿para quién es ese pastel? Soltó sin más Karin haciendo que su primo la vea mal, no sabía que debía ser cortes con los clanes y más con los hyugas.

-Esto… es… es para ustedes. Dijo extendiéndolo a la peli roja que no se esperó eso.

-¿Hinata-chan dime tu junto a Tsunade-bachan y los demás acomodaron las cosas en la nueva casa que ocuparemos Karin y yo? Pregunto Naruto pensando en hacer algo para agradecer las molestias a sus amigos; por su parte Hinata en su mente se veía a ella en chibi bailando de felicidad al estar cerca de su amor y que la llamara con el chan significaba que la veía de otra manera quizás no como a su compañera pero era mejor a ser solo una conocida.

-S-sí, cuando Tsunade-sama nos dijo sobre su nueva casa todos nos pusimos a a ordenar el lugar y prepara lo mejor que pudimos aunque… Se quedó callada al recordar que en dos habitaciones no pudieron entrar.

-¿Aunque qué es Hinata-chan? Pregunto Karin sacando a la peli azul de sus pensamientos.

-Bu-bueno hubo dos habitaciones a las que no pudimos entrar… es como si como sí. Decía sin saber cómo explicarse.

-¿Si estuvieran bloqueadas? Cuestiono el rubio curioso por el dato.

-Sí, no sabemos que hay en esas dos habitaciones. Le respondió.

-Bueno, no importa ya. Dijo Karin llamando la atención de la Hyuga y su primo. –El fin de semana aremos una fiesta para agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron.

-Tienes razón Karin. Hinata-chan les podrías avisar a los demás de la fiesta nosotros tenemos que acomodar unas pocas cosas y organizar todo para la ocasión. Dijo Naruto haciendo que la chica se sonroje por la sonrisa del rubio.

-Cla-claro Na-Naruto-kun, nos vemos. Se despidió saliendo a toda prisa para llegar a su casa.

-Es una chica linda no crees primito…

-Sí, es linda pero ella es una heredera de un clan muy tradicional así que no te hagas ninguna idea, está claro. Le advirtió pensando que fue una mala idea al mencionar que le gustaba Hinata a pesar que escondía muy bien sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Karin no era tonta se dio cuenta que la chica Hyuga sentía algo por Naruto nadie se podía sonrojar así de la nada y más al ver a un amigo, tenía que pensar una forma en que los dos dijeran lo que sentían uno por el otro pero lo primero era el saber donde, cuando y como se enamoraron y más que nada el por qué no se decían las cosas de frente. No le importaba si se enojaran con ella, tiene que ver por la felicidad de su primo; por lo poco que le conto de su infancia supo que comparando con la suya ella estuvo en un paraíso.

- _"Ambos son muy inocentes y bastante tercos al no decir lo que sienten; pero juro que haré todo lo posible por verlos juntos… aunque primero me asegurare que sean verdaderos sus sentimientos."_ Pensó Karin, sin saber que era por la timidez de Hinata y el miedo de Naruto que no permite decir lo que ambos sienten uno por el otro.

Con varias ideas en la cabeza los dos pasaron los días preparando las cosas para la fiesta, también se preguntaban qué es lo que habían en las dos habitaciones. La curiosidad le gano a los Uzumakis y fueron a la primera habitación y por muy raro que pareciera lograron o mejor dicho Naruto la abrió; pero lo que vieron fue un despacho lleno de libros, pergaminos y un escritorio que tenía una foto de una pareja.

-¿Quiénes son? Pregunto la oji roja viendo a un hombre rubio de ojos azules con la vestimenta jounin y una mujer peli roja de ojos azul oscuro con un vientre abultado, ambos se veían muy felices.

-Deben ser los dueños de esta casa. Respondió Naruto con la voz apagada y yendo a la otra habitación.

-Hey espera, creo que es mejor no abrirla. Le comento pensando en que esa habitación habría más fotos de la pareja y para la sorpresa de ambos fue Karin la que abrió la puerta mostrando que era un cuarto para un bebé y tenía una pancarta que decía: BIENVENIDO A CASA.

Era definitivo en esta casa a pesar que sería su nuevo hogar también tenía viejos recuerdos que le costaría mucho a Naruto el superar, por alguna razón sentían que debían estar en ese lugar pero él saber que una posible familia estuvo viviendo los ponía algo tristes y lo que los marco fue el ver las cosas para su hijo. No sabían los nombres de los anteriores dueños pero podían estar seguros que los tres murieron el mismo día en el que el zorro ataco a Konoha, sería difícil pero no imposible ya que se tenían uno al otro.

Fin capítulo 13

* * *

 **Necesito de sugerencias para las posibles complicaciones que se producirán entre los encuentros de los 12 de Konoha por la llegada de Karin y de como pueden ser los entrenamiento de los Jinchurikis.**

 **Y aviso que hago una votación para ver si todos los Jinchurikis van al Monte de los sapos a aprender Senjutsu o que algunos de ellos vallan a los lugares relacionados con sus Bijuus (Saiken con Katsuyo). Les agradezco que me sigan esta historia y les prometo que habrá algunas sorpresa.**

 **¿Quieren un capítulo donde cuente como están las cosas en el futuro?**


	14. Capítulo 14

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 14: El entrenamiento Uzumaki

El fin de semana para los dos Uzumakis les cayó de perlas ya que necesitaban olvidarse de los malos momentos y tratar de no ver la habitación del bebé, a lo que Karin fue guardando en varios sellos de almacenamiento todas las cosas para alguna ocasión futura. Naruto por más que intentara no podía sacarse la sensación de culpa y felicidad; quería pensar que estaba contento por su prima y la culpa era por las personas que vivieron en esa casa, lo que no sabía es que esa era su casa desde que nació y de forma inconsciente quería estar con sus padres. Hicieron la fiesta tal y como prometieron, invitaron a los 12 de Konoha, al equipo Konohamaru a todos los jounins, a Iruka, a los cocineros de Ichiraku, a Shizune y a los dos sanins.

-Esto no es una fiesta si no hay nada de sake. Se quejó cómicamente Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama los chicos son menores de edad no pueden beber aun. Regaños Shizune a su maestra.

-Tranquila amiga, hoy hay que estar contentos por devolverle la casa de sus padres a Naruto. Le dijo Jiraiya en un volumen en el que solo las dos mujeres podían oírlo.

En otra parte de la casa Hinata ayudaba a Karin llevando unos pocos emparedados o bebidas a los invitados. La peli roja no desaprovecharía esta ocasión para saber sobre la "relación" que tenía con su primo. Sabía que le costaría así que comenzaría con unas cosas que no valdrían la pena pero llegarían al punto que le interesaba.

-Hey Hinata ¿Podrías darme unas clases de cocina? Comenzó con la charla y su plan.

-¿He? ¿Qué no sabes cocinar? Pregunto curiosa sin entender nada.

-Bueno… solo se hacer onigiris. Comento apenada por solo poder hacer una comida.

-Bien te enseñare… espera ¿Cómo sabias que yo se cocinar?

-Naruto me dijo que tu preparaste el almuerzo en una misión que tuvieron juntos y que eres muy buena y una cosita entre nosotras… me dijo que estaría sumamente celoso del chico que se case contigo. Dijo sabiendo la reacción de la Hyuga.

-¿E-en en serio dijo e-eso? Pregunto con un gran sonrojo y su típico tartamudeo.

-Sí, si me ayudas con esa cosita… yo te ayudare con lo que tú necesites. _"Lo que necesitas es una sobredosis de valor y una enorme porción de honestidad."_ Pensó divertida ya entendió cuál era el principal problema; la enorme timidez de la Hyuga.

-Bu-bueno me daré un tiempo para enseñarte todo lo que se. Respondió jugando con sus dedos.

-Muchas gracias Hinata-chan eres un ángel. Le dijo abrazándola por la emoción de poder ayudarla con su timidez. (Si supiera que tan tímida es.)

Pero sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta Naruto escucho todo y sentía que debía comenzar a inventarse una lista enorme de escusas para no estar cerca por dos motivos. 1 era que Neji lo miraba con un instinto asesino y 2 porque su pobre corazón no podía hacerse ilusiones de verla como mujer. Los chicos charlaban de varias cosas como sus misiones, el entrenamiento y comentaron sobre el "Nuevo maestro" de Naruto, cosa que lo enojo ya que Menma quería ayudarlo a controlar su poder y que supiera sobre sus orígenes; no le gusto que lo juzgara solo por ser un poco serio y tuviera unas habilidades que dejan en segundo plano a algunos ninjas. La fiesta término a media noche y cuando los dos Uzumakis se encontraban limpiando se escuchó la puerta y vieron que se trataba de Menma.

-Buenas noches Menma-sama. Saludaron al unísono.

-Buenas chicos. Respondió el saludo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, Menma-sama? Pregunto curiosa Karin.

-Quiero que ambos comiencen su entrenamiento en lo que yo voy buscando información sobre la aldea de Uzusiogakure no Sato. Le dijo sereno.

-Pero si no nos ha enseñado algo. Replico la peli roja.

-Todo lo que tú sabes le enseñaras a Naruto, y él hará lo mismo contigo. Sé que ambos no están acostumbrados a la condición física y mental del otro pero un Uzumaki no tiene secretos con su familia; saben cada una de sus técnicas y en pocas ocasiones dejan algunas técnicas para sí mismos. Les explico la razón de sus palabras.

-Entendemos Menma-sama… ¿pero no que la aldea de Uzu fue destruida y no existe nada sobre su existencia? Cuestiono intrigado el rubio sabía que fue destruida por todas las aldeas Shinobis en la segunda Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

-No, existen algunos que la recuerdan como si fueran mitos y leyendas antiguas. Además no sería sorpresa que el sello maldito que usa Orochimaru sea de procedencia Uzumaki, solo su familia eran capaces de crear muchos sellos. Informo haciendo que los Uzumakis se sorprendan.

-Ahora es personal… Susurro el rubio molesto.

-Por eso me quería no solo por mis habilidades de sanadora sino por los secretos que pude llegar a mostrarle. Decía molesta Karin con el sanin serpiente.

-Cálmense ambos… no deben precipitarse. Les pidió.

Después de esa noche se prepararon para ver cuáles eran sus habilidades y con qué técnicas les sería conveniente aprender primero, para Karin lo principal seria enseñarle a hacer todos los ninjutsus médico que ya sabía y debería pedirle ayuda a la chica Sakura Haruno para perfeccionar o conocer mejores tratamientos para no depender de su habilidad única. En cuanto a Naruto sabía que lo principal seria enseñarle su mejor técnica (Kagebunshin no jutsu) para que pueda aprender a controlar los diferentes métodos de control de chackra. Sin que lo supieran los dos estaba haciendo un programa adecuado a los fallos del otro Naruto tenía el conocimiento para hacer fuerte físicamente a Karin y ella lo haría mentalmente con él; pero había algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaron; Menma les ordeno que aprendieran otras cosa como cocinar, dibujar y lo que los confundió que aprendieran caligrafía.

- _"Creo que le tendré que pedir ayuda a Sai con esa parte del entrenamiento… no me esperaba que nos diera semejante lista de alimentos aptos para nosotros."_ Pensó Naruto con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, vio la extensa dieta que les impuso su maestro para que aumentaran el volumen de sus músculos, la resistencia física y lo principal era una dieta alta en proteínas y vitaminas. Desde afuera Menma observaba todo con una sonrisa cada logro que hizo en Konoha; luego que los dos Uzumakis terminaran con su entrenamiento personal les enseñaría todas las técnicas del país del Remolino e incluso los llevaría al mismo para que vean varios de sus secretos.

- _"Espero que una vez sepa todo lo necesario sea capaz de hacer un sello que le permita ver los recuerdos de las personas. Sé que si se lo menciono lo hará."_ Pensaba el peli negro ansioso por ver cuál sería la reacción de Naruto al recordar cada parte de su vida a lo largo del tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto le enseñó los kagebunshins a Karin para que pueda aprender más rápido; mientras que la peli roja le enseñó lo básico de medicina. A ambos les costó aprender pero a medio día los dos Uzumakis podían dominar lo que aprendieron casi de forma instintiva, para reponer fuerzas fueron al Ichiraku's a almorzar.

-Hola viejo, Ayame. Saludo Naruto a sus cocineros de toda la vida.

-Hola Naruto; veo que traes compañía. Saludo Teuchi viendo a la chica de lentes.

-Ella es mi prima, se llama Karin. Presento Naruto a los cocineros.

-Hola, es un placer conocerlos. Saludo con cortesía la peli roja.

Tras los saludos comenzaron a comer sus cuencos de ranmen y los del Ichiraku vieron que la chica es pariente de Naruto por comer casi la misma cantidad que él. Para Karin era toda una nueva experiencia, el ser atendida como una persona común y corriente y pudo ver que esas persona querían mucho a su primo; parecían más bien un abuelo y una tía lejanos de Naruto. Cuando terminaron se encontraron con Sakura que quería hablar con la Uzumaki con las chicas cosa que acepto, ya que le daría la oportunidad de pedirlé algo de ayuda con su ninjutsu medico; llegar a casa para descansar tras un largo día de entrenamiento prepararon la cena e irían a dormir pero en un arrebato Karin le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto cosa que lo sorprendió y apeno.

-¿Po-por qué fu-fue eso? Pregunto con un rubor muy notorio en su cara.

-Por ser muy bueno conmigo… ¿y sabias que te ves muy adorable con la cara sonrojada y tus marcas? Le dijo molestando un poco.

-No, no soy adorable ni nada… además a nadie les gustan mis marcas. Le respondió mirando a otro lado y dijo lo último con algo de tristeza.

-A mí me gustan mucho… y si nos bañamos juntos. Propuso sin ninguna clase de pudor, haciendo que el sonrojó del rubio se aumentara.

-¡TU ERES UNA CHICA Y DEBES TENER TU PROPI ESPACIO AL IGUAL QUE YO; ASÍ QUE NO VUELVAS A PEDIRMELO! Exclamo molesto.

\- Hoooooooooo, yo nunca tuve hermanos ni hermanas para jugar en la bañera no seas malito ven conmigo. Le dijo con un puchero.

-De de acuerdo; pero no será hoy estoy muy cansado. Hasta mañana Karin-chan. Dijo yéndose a su habitación pensando en la cascada en la que entreno hace mucho tiempo atrás con el sapo sanin.

Esa mañana Karin fue con Sakura a encontrarse con el resto de las kunoichis de Konoha para charlar de varias cosas. Todas las presentes aprovecharían para entablar una amistad con la prima de su amigo rubio; aunque Ino quería sacarle información personal de Naruto para chantajearlo y hacerlo su perro faldero al igual que lo hacia la peli rosa a pesar que no se daba cuenta.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Saludo amablemente.

-Hola Karin y dinos como ha sido el vivir con el baka de… Decía Ino antes de sentir un instinto acecino que liberaba la Uzumaki.

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi primo Yamanaka. Dijo en un tono serio que dejos con la piel de gallina a todas las chicas.

-Ya ya, pero si cuéntanos el cómo te sientes en la aldea. Insistió Tenten,

-No me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida y Naruto es todo un amor. De no ser que es mi primo le pediría que fuera mi novio. Dijo sabiendo cuales serían las reacciones.

-¡¿Co-como que sería tu novio?! Pregunto incrédula la oji jade.

-Es muy atento conmigo y están inocente que me gustaría que fuera del tamaño de un peluche para papucharlo hasta que me canse.

-¿A a qué te refieres? Cuestiono Hinata no quería que Karin le quite a su querido rubio.

-Es que ayer por la noche le di un beso en su mejilla y se puso muy rojo. Comento sorprendiendo a casi todas nadie lo veía con la cara roja (excepto Sakura por el comentario de Sai a Naruto). –Y con sus marcas en las mejillas se veía tan adorable que en serio me da mucha pena el que seamos primos.

-Pero si pueden restaura su clan si están los dos juntos. Dijo Tenten confundida por la falsa tristeza de la peli roja.

-Te refieres al incesto. No ni loca que lo hago. Decía haciendo que tenía arcadas.

-Pero… Intento decir Sakura.

-Pero nada; yo quiero un chico como Naruto. Fuerte, Valiente, con un corazón de oro, que se preocupe por mi bien estar y felicidad a costa de la propia y más que nada me diga que me ama con todo su corazón. Dijo con una sonrisa y sus manos en el pecho.

Ninguna de las chicas sabían que decir esas palabras eran completamente sinceras y de mostraban que la Uzumaki quería mucho a su primo. Nadie podía decir algo así de alguien con tan solo unos días de conocerse, pero no se esperaron lo siguiente que dijo Karin.

-Aunque me sorprende mucho que no esté resentido con la aldea por los maltratos y aislamiento social que sufrió en su infancia, que a pesar de ser maltratado física y psicológicamente quiera proteger al pueblo, que a pesar de que tiene un amor imposible pide al cielo por que sea feliz, que a pesar que su supuesto mejor amigo le atravesó su pecho todavía lucha por traerlo de vuelta y el lugar en el que vivía antes no terminara con la boca sucia. Dijo para la incredulidad de todas.

-¿Como que no termino con la boca sucia? Cuestiono Ino.

-Bueno en ese lugar por el día es pacífico y no pasa nada; pero por la noche hay muchos borrachos que se pelean y se insultan de formas muy grotescas al igual que hay mujeres que dicen cosas peores que los hombres.

-Karin lo mejor para ti será que te… En el momento en el que Sakura intento hacer algo para apartar a la oji roja de Naruto la abofeteó.

-No me digan nada sobre irme a cualquier lado. Naruto es mi familia ahora y nadie me apartara de él… sabes Sakura iba a pedirte que me ayudes con mi entrenamiento en las artes sanatorias pero veo que juzgas mal a las personas así que no te pediré nada iré directamente con la Hokage; para que me ayude y así yo le enseñe a MI PRIMO. Si no les molesta me voy debo encontrarme con Naruto y Sai para el entrenamiento, Nos vemos después. Dijo saliendo molesta por la compañera de su primo y dejando pensando a todas las chicas por sus palabras.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento 7 para que Sai comenzara a enseñarles sus métodos para el dibujo y así ir practicando con la caligrafía. Los dos Uzumakis vieron que no están sencillo el hacer los trazos básicos pero Karin se sentía algo celosa por Naruto ya que él podía hacer dibujos casi buenos como si fuera un dibujante amater. Para el final del día ya tenía una buen comienzo para ingresar al mundos de la pinturas; el que tenía más habilidad era el rubio y dijo que tal vez se debía a las cantidad de veces que hizo muchos grafitis en las paredes y en el monumento Hokage, cosa que era cierta y daba la razón a su dominio de los trazos. Después de terminar con sus entrenamiento con Sai se fueron a la oficina de Tsunade para pedirla que les ayude con los ninjutsus médicos; se negó al principio pero Naruto la convenció diciendo que si usaba el Kagebunshi podía ayudarlos, terminaría con el papeleo y no tendría que estar preocupándose por ser descubierta bebiendo Sake. La quinta Hokage se quería dar mil golpes en la cabeza por no pensar en eso antes, y le parecía una buena idea que Naruto supiera algo de medicina ya que con sus cantidades inmensas de chackra podría ser de gran apoyo en el campo de batalla y no tendría que estar atado a las reglas que creo para cada ninja médico.

Durante el último tiempo Tsunade y Shizune se dedicaron exclusivamente a los Uzumakis dejando las enseñanzas que les daban a Sakura e Ino. Aunque Shizune le sigue dando algunas clases sobre venenos a Ino, ya que ella si se esfuerza en aprender y tiene un gran conocimiento sobre las plantas que sirven para curar y otras para matar. A Sakura no le agrado la noticia que sería dejada de lado solo por la prima de su compañero de equipo, así que fue al lugar en el que comenzó con su formación y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que los Uzumakis se encontraba allí y ya estaban pasando al tercer paso para tener un control del chackra médico.

-Hola Sakura-chan. Saludo alegre el rubio.

-Hola Sakura. Respondió secamente Karin.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Tsunade-sama, nos ha estado mostrando los ninjutsus médicos que necesitamos. Aviso la peli roja.

-Pero…

-Yo le dije que les ayude con su formación en la medicina. Se escuchó la voz que todos reconocieron.

-Menma-sama, es bueno verlo. Saludaron los Uzumakis al unísono.

-Me-menma-san, u-usted co-como. Tartamudeo algo temerosa por su presencia.

-Un buen shinobi es experto en todas las ares del mundo, no se dedica únicamente a una sola rama del conocimiento. Explico en un tono serio que no dejaba a las réplicas.

-Además Naruto y Karin tienen cantidades inmensas de chackra por lo que ellos serían perfectos para el trabajo de ninjas médicos en el campo de batalla, y son los únicos que no se verían afectados por las reglas que tienen los médicos de campo. Proclamo Tsunade a los presentes.

Con esas palabras Sakura no podría ser más la estudiante estrella de la sanin, era obvio que a grandes cantidades de chackra mayor era el porcentaje de curación a los heridos. Karin y Naruto se sentían muy orgullosos al ser reconocidos por la sanin Tsunade; especialmente la oji roja con su habilidad de curar las heridas con ser mordida y perfeccionar sus capacidades para ser útil y más aun no sería necesario que siga sus habilidades.

Fin capítulo 14.

 **A los que les guste la idea de saber sobre la posible creación y destrucción de Clan Uzumaki les aviso que estoy escribiendo algunos capítulos los cuales son más adelantados pero les agradecería cualquier idea que tengan ya que estará en medio de la vida de nuestro viajero del tiempo. También pondré sobre como es el encuentro entre los Jinchurikis de las otras aldeas y de como "negocia" con los lideres de las aldeas para que los dejen en libertad y les den un mejor trato; sin olvidar que daré a relucir la extraña linea de sangre que tienen Yugito y Naruto, y de cuales son sus capacidades entre otras cosas.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por su colaboración y por dedicarle un tiempo a este fic. Recomiendo que lean los Fics de Javipozos, él sabe de buenas historias y los que se integren al mundo de los fanfics que lean los consejos de Serpiente Obsidiana. Saludos y buena suerte. XP**


	15. Capítulo 15

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 15: Cambios

Desde que los dos Uzumakis comenzaron con sus entrenamientos en los ninjutsus médicos y en las capacidades físicas se comenzaba a notar los cambios que se dan en sus cuerpos y en sus conocimientos. Karin al principio le costaba seguir el nivel de Naruto, pero en dos semanas ya podía seguirle el ritmo y se comenzaba a formar su figura y Naruto también iba aumentando sus conocimientos en las estrategias, ninjutsus y ya no se lanzaba de forma tonta al combate. Esto se notó en una misión que hizo con el grupo de Gai; tanto Neji como Tenten pensaron que se debía a que tenía a alguien que lo esperaba, en cambio Lee sentía que su rival había incrementado el nivel de sus llamas de la juventud con su duro entrenamiento.

Resultaba que su Maestro Menma les dejo una serie de ejercicios que debían realizar todos los días en menos de 4 horas como mínimo. Debían hacer 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales, 100 lagartijas, 100 barras, dar 60 vueltas a la aldea y debían terminar con estiramientos que los hacia parecer de goma elástica; todo eso debían empezarlo desde las 6 de la mañana. Al principio les costó el hacerlo pero los resultados valían la pena, ambos ganaban algo de musculatura y Karin comenzaba desarrollar su cuerpo de una forma que haría envidiosas a casi todas las mujeres de la aldea.

Pero el mayor cambio que se notaba en Naruto es que era un poco más serio y ya no usaba su típico "De veras", que pasaba de Sakura y que tenía un talento natural en la caligrafía y en el arte cosa que Sai confirmaba algo sorprendido ya que a él le costó medio año el hacer los dibujos en blanco y negro usando un lápiz. Mientras que a Naruto en tres semanas ya podía hacer los dibujos de forma rápida y ya estaba comenzando a hacer los dibujos a color y sin hacer los trazos básicos en negro. Se veía que él comenzó a ser algo sobre protector con su prima ante los pervertidos y de intentar hacerla conocer lo que es el pudor y la privacidad dado a que entraba al baño como si nada cada vez que él se daba una ducha; le molestaba ese comportamiento pero tampoco podía quejarse ella paso casi toda su vida mostrando todo su cuerpo y viendo los cuerpos de otros por lo que le conto cuando ella vivía en Kusagakures y en los laboratorios de Orochimaru.

Otro de los cambios es que Karin siempre que charlaba con las chicas de la aldea les hacía resaltar que no era fácil la vida que le toco a Naruto, que es una buena persona y que él valía la pena para tenerlo como novio. Resulto que a la peli roja no le gustaba que todas las chicas de la aldea fueran un grupo de interesadas y lagartonas que se fijaban en lo físico, en la cantidad de popularidad y si eran ricos o de clanes reconocidos. Se aseguraba que ninguna de esas chicas se acercara a Naruto ya que él se interesaba por Hinata y ella solo tiene ojos para Naruto. Se había dado cuenta que literalmente estaban hechos uno para el otro; la tranquilidad de Hinata podía ahuyentar la hiperactividad del rubio y la determinación del Uzumaki hacia que la peli azul se haga más fuerte tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón y sin mencionar que la chica podía ser tan despistada como su primo, recibía las miradas de muchos chicos que eran atraídos por su figura ya que tenía bastante busto que Ino se sentia un poco envidiosa. Mientras que Naruto desde que inició su entrenamiento comenzaba a tener su club de fanáticas locas que solo lo querían por conveniencia ya que se enteraron que era de un antiguo clan muy poderoso (gracias a la chismosa de Ino Yamanaka), pero ni se molestaba en hacerles caso con sus coqueteos y las despedía de forma cortes y rápida para no herir sus sentimientos.

Estaba más que claro, el tener a un pariente hizo que Naruto se centrara y se preparara física y mentalmente para los combates y Karin empezaba a ser una kunoichi de mayor rango y con los conocimientos del clan Uzumaki en las artes sanatorias podía superar a la misma Tsunade; de hecho le pidió que le diera el contrato con las babosa para ir en unos meses a entrenar en las habilidades de Senjutsu. Tsunade se sorprendió al ver que los primos Uzumakis tenían algunos pergaminos que les pertenecía a Mito Uzumaki; de no ser suficiente resulta que la peli roja ya comenzó a reunir chackra pero no en la frente como ella y Mito lo hicieron si no que lo hacía en la mitad del cuello. Dando como resultado que la chica tenía un mayor talento que Sakura y la sanin juntas.

-Me sorprenden tus habilidades ni Sakura ni Shizune tuvieron un progreso como el tuyo, Karin. Es más me atrevería a decir que me podrías reemplazar como la mejor médico del mundo. Declaro con orgullo de poder dejar en buenas manos el legado de su abuela Mito.

-Me resulto fácil algunas cosas se parecían a lo que aprendí con Kabuto y Orochimaru, no es tan difícil teniendo algunos conocimientos previos. Le respondió Karin algo apenada por aprender de un lunático como el sanin serpiente.

-Tal vez Orochimaru sea un traidor pero sí que te enseño las cosas en el campo médico. Comento algo sorprendida.

-Bueno es que le conté que si abusaba mucho de mi poder para sanar a las personas terminaría muriendo por la falta de chackra. Le dijo haciendo que la sanin entienda el porqué de las amenazas de Menma sobre usar el poder de Karin.

-¿Por qué reúnes el chackra en tu cuello y no en la frente como lo hice? Le pregunto para quitarse la curiosidad.

-En la frente tengo el ojo de Karura que requiere de mucho chackra para que despierte todo su potencial. Le explico intrigando más a Tsunade.

-El ojo de Karura le permite al usuario sentir el chackra de las personas, de allí vienen los sensores; pero con un buen desarrollo del ojo se puede sentir los sentimientos e incluso ver los pensamientos de las personas. Le dijo Naruto respondiendo a la pregunta en la mente de la rubia sanin.

-Entonces… con el tiempo podrían saber cuándo las personas están ocultado información, sería muy útil para los interrogatorios. Comento interesada en el potencial de la Uzumaki.

-Me temo que no se podrá hacer eso. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.

-KYAAAAAAAA. Grito del susto. –Me-menma-san me dio tremendos susto.

-No era mi intención; pero el ojo de Karura debe ser usado con sabiduría y cuidado, si se abusa mucho de ese poder el usuario será incapaz de distinguir la verdad de la mentira o la realidad. Le dijo para que no piense en usar una de las habilidades de Karin.

-Esto… Menma-sama ¿por qué vino? Le pregunto curiosa la peli roja.

-Quiero ver cómo han estado con su entrenamiento y ver cuáles son sus afinidades elementales para la siguiente etapa de su formación. Aviso llamado la atención de los Uzumaki.

Se marcharon al campo de entrenamiento 7 donde Naruto y Karin mostraron su coordinación para las peleas. Ambos Uzumakis tenían una sincronización perfecta era como ver a una persona con una sombra de otra silueta, realizaban algunas acrobacias demostrando su gran flexividad junto con su velocidad y fuerza física ya que en ningún momento usaron sus chackras. En lo que veía el progreso de los Uzumakis, Menma siente las presencias de varias personas que reconoce como los compañeros de generación de Naruto, los jounins, los dos sanins y Shizune.

-Muy bien; Naruto, Karin vengan es hora que sepan cuáles son sus afinidades elementales. En eso saca unos papeles. –Al poner algo de chackra el papel reaccionará de acuerdo a su elemento; con el viento se parte en dos, con el agua se humedece, con la tierra se desmorona, con el fuego se quema y con el rayo se arruga.

-En ese caso podríamos saber cómo combinar nuestras técnicas para ser más mortales. Declaro emocionada Karin, viendo que su papel se quemó y el de su primo se partió a la mitad.

-Valla tú eres del tipo katon y Naruto es del tipo futon, cosa que es muy raro ya que no hay muchos usuarios del tipo futon; aparte de mí no hay muchos con ese elemento. Dijo el peli negro con un tono de sorpresa.

-¿Ósea que soy especial entre mis compañeros? Pregunto Naruto alegre de saberse único y especial en su grupo.

-Sí, eres el único con el viento, mientras que el resto de tus compañeros son los otros elementos; de hecho podríamos probar una teoría que tengo en mente. Ya salgan de sus lugares sé que están aquí. Levanto la voz para que los espectadores salgan de sus escondites.

-¿Cómo es que supo que estábamos aquí? Susurro Sakura algo sorprendida.

-Soy un sensor y me gustaría que algunos de ustedes tengan un pequeño enfrentamiento que yo diré contra quienes lucharan. Dijo sabiendo que Lee y Gai se lanzarían como si nada.

-¿Contra quienes nos enfrentaremos, Menma-sama? Pregunto Naruto sorprendiendo a todo el mundo ya que él no llamaba a nadie con el "sama" a lo mucho era con el "san" pero nunca ni a la figuras de alto poder les hablaba de esa forma.

-Viento y fuego… lucharan contra dos usuarios del tipo tierra; Sakura Haruno y Neji Hyuga vengan por favor. Pidió a los nombrados.

-¿Cómo sabe que somos de esa afinidad sin ver por el papel de chackra? Preguntó curiosa la Haruno.

-Al ser un sensor que se entrenó por años soy capaz de identificar los tipos de chackra de las personas, y los Hyugas si tuvieran un mejor enfoque para usar su Byakugan también podrían ver las afinidades de su oponente. Dijo sorprendiendo a los Hyugas presentes.

\- Super… ¿de seguir con su entrenamiento Menma-sama también podre sentir las afinidades de los demás? Preguntaba emocionada la oji roja a lo que recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Las dos parejas al frente. Como ustedes son los que combatirán se les deja hacer el primer movimiento (a Neji y Sakura); saluden. Los Uzumakis colocan sus manos derechas en el corazón y le izquierda en la espalda para inclinarse en forma de respeto, Neji viendo eso hizo lo mismo y Sakura al recibir una mirada de muerte por parte de Menma algo torpe realiza el saludo. –Hashime.

Neji y Sakura lanzaron un golpe cada uno pero los Uzumakis respondieron de diferentes maneras; Naruto tomo el brazo de Neji dándose vuelta y levantándolo para tirarlo al suelo y Sakura fue enviada de cara al suelo. Todos se sorprendieron que solo con un movimiento lograron darle un golpe, podrían considerarse que ganaron el combate; pero saltaron para apartarse de ellos poniéndose espalda con espalda, el Hyuga se sorprendió por la forma que fue repelido por Naruto y de como lo hizo Karin con su compañera rosada. Sakura algo molesta por cómo fue detenida por la Uzumaki se lanzó tontamente a los Uzumakis los cuales respondieron lanzando kunais y shurikens; ella los esquivo fácil olvidándose de su compañero que usa el Kaiten para defenderse en lo poco que logra enfocar la vista ve que el rubio desaparece y lo último que siente antes de quedarse inconsciente es que era enterrado por el rasengan de Naruto que giraba en dirección contraria al kaiten. La peli rosa lanzaba varias patadas y puñetazos medio descontrolada por su enojo a la oji roja; le quito a su compañero, el puesto de alumna estrella de Tsunade y el que la allá humillado con el simple golpe de antes no se dio cuenta que era conducida al rio para ser arrastrada al fondo donde Karin aprovecho y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire.

Al terminar todos en especial Gai, al ser un experto en el taijutsu se dio cuenta que solo la Uzumaki fue la única que uso chackra para su pelea ya que estuvo en el agua pero en ningún momento se demostró un signo de debilidad. También los espectadores se dieron cuenta que Naruto formo el Rasengan sin necesidad de usar sus clones y lo que les llamo la atención fue el ver como destruyo la defensa perfecta de los Hyugas con su técnica.

-Bien, ahora un suiton y un katon; Rock Lee y Hinata Hyuga al frente. Dijo Menma sorprendiendo a todos por las personas que llamo. –Lee-san es del tipo katon por eso supongo que dice mucho sobre las llamas… y la Hyuga es del tipo suiton, supongo que por eso le cuesta hacer las katas básicas del Juken dado a que están hechos para los usuarios del tipo doton. Supongo que por eso Hiashi-san se molestó al tener a su hija mayor como una usuaria de suiton y no una de doton como es la tradición de su clan. Dijo serio y sin niguna clase de molestia o asco por el comportamiento.

- _"Por eso no podía hacer las katas, era por mi afinidad elemental… quizás sea esa la razón del porque lo decepcione mucho."_ Pensó Hinata entre alegre y triste.

- _"Eso explica muchas cosas, hablare de esto con Hiashi-dono."_ Pensaba Kurenai viendo que el problema de su alumna era su afinidad.

Tras las formalidades Hinata y Lee se lanzaron al combate pero lo que no se esperaban es que los Uzumakis los esquivaran con mucha facilidad y hacían que se ataquen entre si demostrando nuevamente su coordinación en las peleas.

-Bien ya que vieron esos dos combates que pueden… Decía Menma pero fue interrumpido por Sakura que se lanzó a atacar a Karin resultando que la mordiera en el brazo cosa que curo sus heridas y restauro su chackra.

-¿Pero cómo? Preguntaron todos los presentes; de la nada sintieron un kunai en sus cuellos y vieron que se trataba de Naruto el cual tenía una mirada que prometía mucho dolor pero a la oji jade solo le dio un puñetazo que le partió la nariz y la envió a un árbol.

-A mi puedes hacerme lo que sea pero si tocas un solo cabello de mi querida Karin… hare parecer un santo a Itachi Uchiha. Amenazo con los ojos rojos del Kyuubi y un instinto acesino que aterro a todos los chunins y sorprendió a los jounins.

-Tranquilo Naruto, esa niña no sabe que no debe meterse con una heredera de un clan y más aún cuando es miembro del clan que forma parte de una alianza muy antigua. Hablo el peli negro con seriedad dando a entender que no debían repetir esa acción.

-Descuide Menma-san Sakura será castigada por su comportamiento al querer atacar a un compañero de la aldea sin provocación. Dijo Tsunade haciendo que la Haruno se quede sin palabras.

-¿Podría decirnos que estilo de pelea era el que usaron ellos? Pidió Jiraiya sabiendo que no había algo igual a esas katas.

-Yo te explico ero-senin. Dijo Naruto sonriendo haciendo pensar a muchos que tenía bipolaridad. –El taijutsu que usamos se llama chisana ten, es el de dejarse llevar por la fuerza de la naturaleza y de los elementos que existen en la misma.

-Pero eso no existe, ¿o sí? Cuestiono Lee.

-Desde luego que existe en cierta forma muchos de los estilos de combates se han derivado del chisana ten; para empezar el estilo que usamos Karin y yo es el neutro. Permite que el combatiente se adapte de forma inmediata al entorno, pero una vez que se sabe cuál es la afinidad elemental permite al usuario tener un mejor control del combate. Explico dejando a muchos con las quijadas en el suelo.

-Por eso nuestros cuerpos debe tener su propia fuerza y elasticidad, para los usuarios del tipo futon, suiton, katon y raiton es importante ser ágiles y rápidos así pueden realizar sus ataques; mientras que lo del doton deben ser solo fuertes y precisos. Dijo la peli roja. –Supongo que algunos se abran dado cuenta del porqué de los comportamientos de cada tipo.

-Sí tu misma nos lo dijiste ¿qué tienen de diferentes? Pregunto Kiba al no entender nada.

-Bueno te explico, el viento y el agua pueden parecer tranquilos e impasibles pero en realidad son los más poderosos del mundo. Como los tsunamis o los grandes tornados, mientras que el fuego es como la vida nunca se sabe en donde aparecerá y mucho menos cuando se apagara y finalmente para el rayo se lo puede ver claramente con las habilidades del Yondaime Hokage, que es la muestra de la velocidad y agilidad otro caso es el Raikage con su armadura muestra de velocidad y fuerza.

-Y los del tipo doton solo se puede diferenciar con la fuerza y resistencia que tenga el usuario. Dedujo Shino.

-Así es, Aburame-san. Es hora que todos se retiren y de paso debo informarles de algunas cosas a ustedes dos. Les informo a los Uzumakis.

Con eso todos se fueron a sus casas excepto Sakura que fue sancionada de sus actividades como shinobi por su comportamiento, sin mencionar que Shizune estaba muy decepcionada de Sakura se esperaba que fuera madura y entendiera que los Uzumakis debían aprender esas materias para mejorar viejas relaciones; sin mencionar que dentro de poco se les haría una prueba para ver si eran aptos para ser jounis y así hacerlos parte del consejo Shinobi de la aldea. Por otra parte los Uzumakis recibieron la noticia que serían llamados para misiones en las que demostrarían sus capacidades y que en cuanto Menma pudiera los llevaría a las ruinas de Uzusiogakure no Sato.

Fin capítulo 15


	16. Capítulo 16

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 16: La historia de Menma. Parte 1

Muchas de las personas que se encontraron con Menma se preguntaban de donde salió, como es que sabía sobre algunas cosas de las aldeas y de ciertas personas; en especial de cómo podía hacer sellos pertenecientes al antiguo país del Remolino. Algunos pensaban que era un Uzumaki que se disfraza para que no lo obliguen a hacer varias cosas, otros se creían su historia, de estar con un anciano Uzumaki que le enseño todos los sellos; lo que nadie se podía imaginar era la verdad que este hombre escondía tanto en su mente como en su corazón.

Naruto después de luchar con Hidan y Kakuzu, se propuso en salvar las vidas de todos los Jinchurikis, en darles el reconocimiento que siempre se merecían, ser respetados y más que nada que tuvieran las vidas que siempre debieron tener. Sin olvidarse de algunas personas que conoció a lo largo de su vida; podría salvarlas antes que cayeran en desgracia e incluso lo ayudarían con sus planes que le costaría poco en realizar. Entre esas personas estaban Guren, Yukimaru y su prima Karin; también le daba la oportunidad de hacer capacitar a muchos sobre sus relaciones con las otras aldeas y que una alianza con muchos sería más favorable que estar con las Cinco Naciones Elementales. Él sabía perfectamente cuales eran los puntos débiles de los líderes, como hacer que hagan lo que quisiera y más que nada como chantajearlos ya que en el futuro algunos se pasaban de copas (ya era mayor de edad para beber) y terminaban diciendo sus secretos que se juró usar en alguna ocasión.

Naruto conocido ahora como Menma recorría el camino que lo llevaría a Kusagakure para comenzar a tratar con las aldeas menores y la principal seria la que marco emocionalmente a Karin; de hecho tenía pensando en hacer grandes cambios por el maldito bastardo que tenían por líder del lugar. Durante todo ese recorrido pensaba en lo que le paso, y que en cierta forma debía estar agradecido con Toneri por darle la oportunidad de evitar muchas cosas con respecto a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Recordaba las historias de los Bijuus con respecto a las vidas de sus Jinchurikis, quienes se enfrentaron antes de ser capturados y lo que no debía dejar escapar era la verdad de la masacre de Kirigakure; sobre todo que Yagura seguía vivo pero no podía tomar su forma humana. En lo que pasaba el tiempo recordaba el cómo conoció a Roshi y Han, los Jinchurikis de Iwagakure no Sato poseedores de Son Goku y Kokuo; eran los primeros a los cuales debía convencer a que se unieran a su causa.

…

Flashback

Menma se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea de Iwa, contemplo que en algunos aspectos se parecía a Konoha. Pidió a los guardias que le llevaran con el Tsuchikage para hablar sobre una amenaza a su pueblo; lo condujeron a la oficina de Onoki donde vio al anciano siendo asistido por su nieta Kurotsuchi.

-Disculpe la interrupción Tsuchikage-sama, necesito hablar con usted sobre algo importante. Dijo llamando la atención del viejo.

-¿Qué es tan importante que no puede hacer una cita para verme? Cuestiono ya que al ver al hombre sintió una sensación de peligro que solo sintió con Madara en su juventud.

-Dentro de poco tiempo se librara una guerra donde los dos guardianes de esta aldea perecerán. Akatsuki es una organización que quieren a los Bijuus. Aviso sabiendo que se preocuparía más por perder a sus armas que a las personas que contenían a las bestias.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no está mintiendo? Podría ser una trampa. Dijo Kurutsuchi desconfiando del sujeto.

-Porque Deidara es miembro de esa organización. De hecho por su culpa todo un castillo se destruyó en pocos minutos.

-E-eso no no puede ser. Tartamudeo la peli negra.

-Entonces… ¿qué puede decirnos sobre esa organización? Pidió Onoki.

-Para empezar quiero conocer a los dos guardianes de los Bijuus. Le pidió al kage.

-¿Los guardianes de los bijuus? Preguntaron los presentes.

-Los que contienen a los Bijuus son guardianes de esos seres, su verdadero propósito es el cuidar que los Bijuus no sean capturados para revivir a una entidad que puede destruir el mundo Shinobi.

Al terminar con la charla el viejo mando a llamar a Roshi y Han al campo de entrenamiento privado que tenía. Ambos hombres llegaron al lugar pero no se veían muy contentos de ser llamados al lugar privado del Tsuchikage.

-¿Qué desea Tsuchikage-sama? Pregunto Han de forma seca y cortante.

-Buenas tardes Tsuchikage-sama. Saludo Roshi de forma seca.

-Necesito ver sus habilidades, es por su bien. Les pidió Menma sabiendo que con alguna falla que pudiera ver se los llevaría lejos de la aldea.

-"Hay algo que me resulta familiar de este sujeto."Pensó Roshi viendo al peli negro.

En eso Han lanza una nube de vapor corrosivo que sorprendió a Menma, paso después a correr con todas su fuerzas para saltar y dar una gran patada como las de Tsunade; demostrando que tenía mucha fuerza física. Al ver que su compañero termino Roshi hizo varias técnicas de Lava, tierra, fuego y mostro algunos movimientos que le recordó al estilo de combate que usaba Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-Veo que uno de ustedes no demostró su verdadero potencial y que el otro se basa más en los Ninjutsus que en otras áreas. Analizo el oji azul.

-¿Por qué deberíamos mostrar todo nuestro poder ante alguien como tú? Pregunto Han inexpresivo por su mirada era de ira pura.

-Por qué Son unas personas que deben proteger a los seres de su interior de una mujer que fue sellada en la luna por un Otsusuki. Dijo resaltando parte del nombre del gorila que se confundía con una palabra común.

Al oír el apellido Otsusuki, Son Goku y Kokuo le dijeron a sus Jinchurikis para que le sacaran información sobre el cómo sabia eso. Son y Kokuo eran conscientes que en un principio eran parte de un ser de mayor poder que superaba por creces al poder de su hermano Zorro, Kurama; no lo querían admitir por les daba miedo que hubiera alguien más fuerte que el zorro, ya que Kurama era el que recibió más poder por parte de Hagomoro. Pero lo que más los aterro en su época de cachorros fue el saber que Kaguya Otsusuki podía volver a la vida, era impensable.

Los dos ninjas de Iwa se sorprendieron por la preocupación de sus bijuus a lo que les pidieron respuestas al hombre frente suyo. Solo recibieron la información que serían llevados de la aldea por un tiempo para que aprendan algunas cosas sobre sus verdaderos poderes y que en un posible futuro se reunirían con los otros Jinchurikis que eran de aldeas enemigas. Cabe mencionar que se quedaron sin palabras al ver como el sujeto llamado Menma amenazaba sutilmente al Tsuchikage con convertir la aldea en escombros hacer que pase al olvido como Iwagakure lo hizo con la antigua aldea de Uzusiogakure. De no ser que mostro su poder por causa de Kurotsuchi, la cual dijo que solo era una forma de llevarse las armas de la aldea para una nueva guerra; pero se quedaron sin palabras al ver que dejo la pared la oficina con la silueta de la chica casi como una sombra.

-"Menudo poder la de este sujeto, si quesiera ya hubiera matado al anciano." Pensó Han al ver los detalle de la pared.

-"Vi vi mi vida en dos segundos." Pensaba la peli negra completamente pálida y las piernas temblando dado a que Menma pudo matarla y lo que la aterro fue que solo movió un dedo para hacer lo que hizo.

-Con eso me queda claro que solo desea ayudarnos con nuestras… No continuo con sus palabras ya que sintió un instinto asesino que le recordaba sin duda a Madara.

-Si llega a decir armas a estos dos shinobis créame Tsuchikage-sama; serán las últimas palabras que dirá. Amenazo para que comenzara a llamarlos por sus nombres y ser tratados como personas.

-Yo-yo solo… iba a decir con nuestras fuerzas al ayudar a los más importantes de la aldea. Declaro nervioso ni con el Uchiha se sentía tan intimidado.

-Muy bien, preparen sus cosas para salir no solo quiero que incrementes sus habilidades deben conocer al mundo de otra forma. Dijo intrigando pero emocionando a los dos hombres de salir de su aldea que la consideraban una prisión.

Al salir del lugar Menma les pidió que se cambiaran por ropas de personas de campo para pasar desapercibidos por todos en especial a Han ya que el llevar una armadura constantemente llama mucho la atención de las personas. Se dirigieron a unos prados donde el peli negro les conto todo sobre Kaguya, Hagoromo, Hamura, los clanes que surgieron por los descendientes Otsusuki y que debían ayudar a la reencarnación de Ashura a encontrar la paz y hacer lo que ninguna de las reencarnaciones del antiguo Otsusuki se atrevían a hace; matar a Indra y sus descendientes. Debían eliminar el problema de raíz sino querían que la maldición de odio siguiera en una posible generación, a lo que aceptaron gustosos sobre todo Roshi que fue víctima de la crueldad Uchiha.

Durante todo el camino los tres estuvieron en un silencio que para la sorpresa de Roshi incomodaba a Han, lo que era raro ya que a él le gustaba ir en completo silencio. Pero se extrañaron al verlo con los ojos entre cerrados y se podía sentir que contenía su ira.

Fin de Flashback

…

Le costó el derrotar a Kisame e Itachi con la ayuda de Han y Roshi; mataron al hombre tiburón y llevaron su cuerpo a las autoridades para que confirmaran su identidad y se llevaron al Uchiha en un pergamino para hacerlo parte de su grupo y tuvieran un espía de confianza en las líneas enemigas y pudieran ir en busca de dos miembros especiales. Menma tenía varios planes que serían más fáciles de cumplir con Itachi vivo y podría usar su sangre para un pequeño experimento que algunos Uzumakis no pudieron cumplir; el crear un doujutsus artificial. Lo que no sabía con certeza es el cómo conseguiría los ojos de Sasuke y hacer que su versión joven se olvide de su promesa y más que nada olvidará de todos sus sentimientos.

Fin capítulo 16.

 **Respuesta a los reviws:**

 **Giuseppe: Naruto (Menma) tiene 25 años y espero que te guste lo próximo.**

 **Jivipozos: Hinata siempre muestra una gran flexibilidad que me parece propia de los usuarios de Suiton.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Karin se encargara de alejar a la locas de Naruto; pero en un momento mostrara que con sus cosas no se meten (se lo enseñara a una rubia chismosa).**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Naruto era el peor en casi todas la habilidades Ninjas y su conocimiento era muy pobre por lo que se convirtiera de un día para otro en un genio era de no creer.**

 **OTAKUFire: La Hinata que se ve no sabe nada del Futuro y solo ayudara a Karin ya que se lo pidió; Sakura se dara cuenta de una forma muy ruda que perdió a un gran chico y que su obsesión por Sasuke Uchiha la alejo de su equipo su amigo y se había ganado el odio de una Uzumaki.**


	17. Capítulo 17

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 17: La historia de Menma parte 2

Menma había llegado a la aldea de Kusa y vio que estaba en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraba la aldea de Oto cuando era dominada por Orochimaru. La diferencia era que sólo tres edificios se veían en un excelente estado; era la torre del líder, el hospital y la academia. Al peli negro no le gustaba nada de lo que veía sólo los shinobis tenían sus casas en condiciones aptas para vivir mientras que el resto debían vivir en las calles mendigando por comida y lo peor es que trabajan sin recibir algo de agua o pan.

Cansado del viaje se dirige a un riokan en buen estado y ve que es atendido por un anciano que usa un bastón para caminar y es ayudado por un niño de apenas 10 años que lleva el protector de la aldea. Se imaginó que el anciano era un shinobi al igual que algún familiar del niño, ya que para mantener el lugar se requería de muchos materiales pero se notaba que no podían darse el lujo de tener mano de obra o trabajadores en el lugar.

-Buenas noches, me gustaría una habitación. Decía acercándose a la recepción.

-Si hay una; dígame ¿por cuánto tiempo se quedara en la aldea? Pregunta el niño con curiosidad.

-Si tengo suerte será por unos días. Respondió tranquilo. -Aquí tienen, con eso podrán darle un mejor aspecto.

En eso lanzó una bolsa con muchas monedas de oro y se marchó a su habitación pensando que debía mejorar muchas cosas; no pudo evitar el pensar como fue el encuentro entre los dos shinobis de Iwa y Utakata sin olvidar a Hotaru que no le agradó la idea de ir a una villa oculta.

…

Flashback

Han y Roshi no podían creer que un desconocido pudiera derrotar a un Uchiha con pocos movimientos, sin mencionar que venció a Kisame usando una técnica de fuego muy potente. Sin olvidar que fue capaz de sujetar a Samehada una espada viva; lo que los intrigaba era el ver que dejara al Uchiha vivo.

-Lo necesito vivo y hay cosas que solo el Sharingan puede hacer y será la carnada perfecta para atraer a Sasuke Uchiha. Dijo respondiendo las dudas de sus acompañantes.

Pasaron el rato caminando hasta llegar a un prado donde vieron a una chica entrenando con su elemento suiton. Pero vieron que comenzó a atacarlos al ver que su lugar sagrado era invadido por desconocidos.

-Espera, Hotaru soy yo. Decía Menma esquivando los ataques, pero la chica se veía muy furiosa y no pensaba claramente. –Suficiente, soy yo Menma.

El pelinegro libera una cantidad insana de instinto asesino que paralizo a la chica dejándola sin aliento y en consecuencia haciendo que se desmaye. Al ver que no hay problema Roshi la carga en su espalda y se dirige junto a sus compañeros de viaje a la casa de la chica donde se encuentran con un chico de cabello negro que se encontraba reposando en la base de un árbol haciendo burbujas. Se trata de Utakata el cual reconoce con facilidad al hombre de cabellera negra; pero se quedó estático al ver que un barbudo tenia a Hotaru, de no ser que se pone a reflexionar del por qué la presencia de esos hombres habría hecho lo mismo que su alumna.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? Pregunta con cautela ante cualquier cosa.

-Utakata, ellos son tus camaradas de poder y deber. Hablo Menma con calma. –El grandote es Han del cinco colas y a su lado es Roshi del cuatro colas.

-En ese caso; yo soy Utakata el Jinchuriki del seis colas. Dijo tranquilo.

Todos entraron en la cabaña donde se alojaban alumna, maestro. Durante todo ese tiempo discutieron sobre qué pasaría en un futuro entrenamiento y que el oji negro debía volver a la aldea de Kiri para estar seguro en una aldea y que necesitaba hablar con la líder del lugar, de solo pensar como sería el encuentro de Menma con Mei Terumi hacía temblar a los de Iwa. Si con el Tsuchikage tuvo que ser rudo por la terquedad del anciano era difícil pensar el cómo sería con una mujer que usa sus encantos femeninos para tener a los hombres a sus pies. Entre toda esa charla Hotaru recibió la noticia que se irían a Kirigakure para estar bajo la "protección" de la líder de la aldea, cosa que no tomo muy bien pues comenzó a maldecirlo y decir cosas como que solo le importa estar con mujeres y abandonarla.

-Niña. Habló Menma liberando algo de instinto asesino para que le prestara atención. –Si dices todas esas cosas ¿es que estas enamorada de tu maestro? ¿Si quiera sabes cómo fue que apareció realmente en tu vida o la historia de tu maestro? ¿Y acaso él te considera al menos su alumna? Pregunto haciendo que al principio se le suban los colores y luego pasara a tener sentimientos de vergüenza y tristeza al no poder responder las preguntas y saber que es verdad que no sabía nada sobre el hombre que supuestamente la había salvado.

-Te quedaras alado de Utakata para demostrar a los habitantes de Kiri que personas como él pueden ser buenos con otros y que se merecen ser tratados como personas. Hablo tranquilo dejando sin palabras a Hotaru.

Al ver la con función en la cara Utakata, Han y Roshi le contaron todo sobre la verdad de quienes son y que son; sin olvidar que Menma conto la historia de la mujer en la Luna y su deber en proteger a los bijus y más que nada el ayudar al heredero del Clan Uzumaki y la voluntad de Ashura Otsusuki. Tanto la joven como los hombres se sorprendieron al saber que le pasa a las reencarnaciones de los hijos del Sabio de los seis caminos. Al terminar Hotaru no se lo pensó mucho; ella veía a su maestro, a un hombre muy alto y a un viejo barbudo.

-Todos los que los miran mal deben ser Idiotas. No veo nada de diferente son personas al igual que yo; solo son varones es lo que nos diferencia pero en otros aspecto no hay nada de raro. Declaro apoyando a los Guardianes de los Bijus y vería de aclarar sus sentimientos con respecto a Utakata.

Con todo eso aclarado se marcharon a Kirigakure para encontrarse con Mei Terumi, la Godaime Mitsukage. Se tardaron una semana dado a que Menma le enseñaba a la chica unos pocos Ninjutsus médicos diciendo que con su afinidad suiton le sería más fácil tratar las heridas y realizar con mayor rapidez los tratamientos; eso la distrajo de molestar a Utakata sobre que le enseñara varias cosas pero el peli negro sintió algo raro en su pecho, no sabía que era por lo que decidió ignorarlo. Llegaron a la aldea y vieron que era rodeada por una espesa niebla dejando en claro él porque del nombre de Kiri a la aldea; pero no se esperaron ser rodeados por varios cazadores de las unidades especiales del lugar.

-¡¿Apenas llegamos y ya nos tratan como si fuéramos criminales?! Grito molesta Hotaru.

-Hotaru tranquilízate. Le dijo a la joven del grupo. –Queremos hablar con la Mitsukage; a cambio les daré información sobre los Jinchurikis y de aquellos que buscan su poder.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando apareció una mujer de largo cabello rojo de ojos verdes, con un vestido azul y un escote que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos de copa V. Veía con detenimiento a cada uno de los intrusos de los cuales solo reconoció a Utakata, también vio a una joven que le recordaba a una antigua camarada del clan Tsuchigumo en el golpe de estado que hizo contra el anterior Mitsukage Yagura.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunto Mei viendo al peli negro de ojos azules.

-Le diré todo lo que quiera con la condición que no hagan maldades a estas personas. Dijo con un leve instinto asesino.

En eso caminaron desde la entrada hasta la torre de la mujer. Durante el camino Mei veía con cautela a cada uno en especial al hombre de cabellera oscura, podía ver en sus ojos muchas cosas como odio, dolor, angustia y miseria; no entendía eran las misma cosas que veía cuando Yagura estaba al mando de la aldea. ¿Significaba que iba a destruir la aldea con tres personas de apoyo? Tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la sala de reuniones que usaba para atender a los consejeros de la aldea y el Daimio.

-¿Mitsukage-sama se encuentra bien? Pregunto Chojuro algo preocupado solo la vio así en medio de la guerra que libro hace tiempo atrás.

-Ha… si, si estoy bien. Quiero que me digan una buena razón por la que no deba ejecutar a Utakata por desertar de la aldea y matar a varios de mis ninjas. Hablo con firmeza para no dar una mala impresión.

-Primero me presentare, soy Menma y le pido que no lo haga porque ese sería el peor error que podría cometer. Por otra parte le presento a Hotaru Tsuchigumo una usuaria de un Kenke Geikai perdida hace tiempo; y ellos son Han y Roshi. Dijo tranquilo pero hizo que Ao se pusiera tenso por la presencia de dos shinobis de Iwa.

-Me imagino que quiere que aloje a todos ustedes. Hablo con calma.

-No; solo a Hotaru y Utakata antes que nada debería llamar a todos los miembros del consejo para que se enteren de unas cosas que necesitan saber.

Al principio pensaron que no era necesario pero se dieron cuenta que no diría nada hasta que estuvieran todos en la sala por lo que tuvieron que esperar hora y media para que todos estuvieran presentes. Una vez, todos llegaron todos Menma conto todo sobre la Mujer en la Luna de cómo se originaron los Bijus, sobre la eterna lucha entre dos hermanos y cuál era el deber de los Jinchurikis. Todos en especial Mei no podían creer lo que escuchaban ya que prácticamente habían estado bajo el dominio de un guardián celestial.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE; SI FUERA VERDAD… ¿POR QUE POR QUE YAGURA HIZO ESA MASACRE?! Grito colérico uno de los miembros que perdió un brazo a causa de la guerra.

-A eso iba, me llevo algo de tiempo pero el Yondaime Mitsukage; Yagura estaba siendo controlado por un renegado del clan Uchiha. Eso sorprendió a muchos en especial a Mei que era la más cercana. –Si se ponen a analizar las cosas no se suponía que fue marcado al maltrato… porque quería hacer daño.

-Pero si él… Intentó negar uno de ellos.

-Como dije; fue manipulado por un Uchiha y espero que recuerden que esas personas pueden sumergir a cualquiera en una ilusión y convertirlo en sus marionetas y también pueden controlar a los Bijus como lo hizo Uchiha Madara en su pelea contra Hashirama Senju.

Todos se pusieron a pensar sobre las habilidades de los Uchihas y se dieron cuenta que no pensaron en las posibilidades. De tal forma que se sintieron mal por no darle la oportunidad de explicarse o pensar que podía ser controlado. Con todos los argumentos dados dejan que Menma y compañía se queden en la aldea y sí lo querían podían unirse a las fuerzas Shinobis de Kiri; cabe destacar que Mei no pedio tiempo para coquetear, grabé error. Al día siguiente se contemplaba a la Mitsukage usando un kimono elegante que la hace ver hermosa pero no mostraba nada de sus atributos.

-Es-esto Menma-sama… ¿sabe lo que pasó con la Mitsukage? Pregunta nervioso Chojuro.

-Ella aprendió que no es bueno dar una mala imagen como la líder de una aldea cómo lo es Kirigakure. Respondió tranquilo, sorprendiendo a chico ya que muchos intentaron hacer que no intenté seducir al primer hombre que vea.

-¡Dígame su secreto Menma-sama! Se postró como si fuera un Dios.

-Es muy sencillo; sólo debes usar las palabras adecuadas. Dijo dejando confundido al espadachín.

Los Jinchurikis se conocían con charlas sobre sus vidas y de cómo les gustaría que hubieran sido las cosas antes; Hotaru por su parte recorría el lugar con curiosidad ya que nunca vio un pueblo tan grande y se pasaba de tienda en tienda viendo los diferentes productos que se vendían. Pasada la semana Menma les enseñó el taijutsu del clan Uzumaki para que no les fuera difícil el senjutsu cuando fuera momento de aprenderlo.

Roshi al ser el mayor de los Jinchurikis no sabía el horror que debía soportar para aprender senjutsu y tener un mejor dominió de su Biju. Hacer estiramientos que daban la idea de ser de goma era la peor tortura que le podría dar a su cuerpo; para Han él hacer piruetas y giros como una bailarina de ballet era vergonzoso y según la opinión de Utakata tener que hacer todo eso en una cuerda a un altura de treinta metros no le daba mucha confianza. En cuanto a Hotaru la obligó a que tomara clases de ninjutsus médicos y de acupuntura para ser la que tratará las heridas de su maestro.

Cuando se encargó de los Jinchurikis y de la oji verde, fue a ver al hombre que mantenía en un pergamino. Tener a Itachi como sus ojos en Akatsuki le serviría para evitar las masacres o que las personas que se involucraron innecesariamente murieran y más que nada para aclarar varias cosas que le arruinaron su vida; entre esos hechos estaba la masacre Uchiha. Lo vio sentado contra la pared y una mirada perdida.

-Veo que ya has despertado. Dijo entrando a la habitación.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? Pregunta dudoso Itachi.

-Me ofende que no me reconozcas Itachi-san. Decía mostrando su verdadera identidad.

-Pe-pero si si tu no…. Cómo? Trataba de decir y de dar sentido a lo que veía.

-Cálmate, usa tu Sharingan para ver mis recuerdos. Le pidió.

Itachi hizo lo que el sujeto le dijo y no podía creer nada de lo que vio; de no ser que el supuesto líder de Akatsuki, Pain tenía un doujutsu legendario no se creería que era posible volver en el tiempo. Sabía bien cada una de sus consecuencias pero no se esperó que Sasuke se volviera en un obsesionado con la venganza y que quisiera hacer una revolución; no se esperó que se dejará manipular con facilidad.

-Ves que no sirvió mucho el sacrificio que hiciste. Le dijo sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Hasta donde sé, viaja constantemente como forma de expirar sus pecados. No se da cuenta que la mejor forma de dejar todo eso atrás es el permanecer en la aldea. Le dijo de lo poco que sabía de su distanciado amigo.

-¿Por qué me dejas vivir? ¿Vas a usarme para atraer a Sasuke?

-Para nada; necesito que seas mis ojos en Akatsuki. De seguro recuerdas a Pain. Le dijo recibiendo un asentimiento. -Pues resulta que Pain o mejor dicho Nagato es un familiar de mi clan. Eso sorprendio a Itachi.

-Pero se supone que eres el último de todo el país del Remolino. Decía abrumado, se suponía que Naruto era el único heredero de un antiguo clan y País.

-No, no soy el único. Están Nagato, mi prima Karin y mi yo de este tiempo. Itachi, quiero que vayas a Amegakure para hablar con Nagato.

-Si voy así como si nada sospecharan que algo paso.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres de los pocos que Zetsu no tiene constantemente vigilados.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Zetsu en esto?

-Zetsu es el responsable de muchas cosas entre ellas la caída del clan Uchiha. Dijo dejando sin palabras a Itachi. -Ese ser existe desde que desapareció la madre de todo el chackra.

Le cuenta todo lo que pasó en su línea de tiempo, los ataques de cada miembro de Akatsuki, las personas que murieron enfrentándose a cada uno de ellos y de la identidad del sujeto enmascarado. Itachi escucho cada palabra y no se podía creer nada en especial lo del propósito para reunir a los Bijus; se decidió a hacer todo lo que pudiera para evitar ese futuro y salvar a la aldea y a su hermano. De no poder hacerlo él mismo se encargaría de matarlo y de crear un clan Uchiha sin la arrogancia que los caracterizaba.

Fin Flashback

…

En el rato que pasó en la posado supo cómo comprar al líder de Kusagakure y sabía que no le sería difícil el convencer a los de Oto, su mayor problema era los de Amegakure. No estaba seguro de cómo enfrentarse a Nagato y decirle que fue manipulado por un demente; sólo haría todo lo que pudiera y trataría de devolverle la capacidad de caminar y la vitalidad que el Rinengan le absorbía.

Fin capítulo 17.

 **Respuesta a los Reviws:**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Es el primer motivo por el que hace lo que hace, sin mencionar que hará más cosas en lo que le quede de tiempo.**

 **Giuseppe: Por nada y seguiré así.**

 **CCSakuraforeve: Faltan otras cosas que revelar todavía.**

 **OTAKUFire: Fuu fue la primera en ser salvada, solo falta que el tiempo dicte el final.**

 **Dragon saku: Por más que Naruto trate no se olvida de Hinata y si peleara a muerte pero no sera con Toneri.**

 **javipozos: Ya investigue y me da ideas para hacer el sello.**

 **Emperor92: Gracias y sera muy interesante lo que vendrá.**


	18. Capítulo 18

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 18: La historia de Menma parte 3

El viajero errante salía de Kusagakure algo molesto por la actitud del líder Havoc; le ofreció una inmensa cantidad de dinero para que fuera a la cumbre de líderes que se realizaría. Debía calmarse para ver al Raikage ya que con A no sería fácil de persuadir como el Tsuchikage; más teniendo en cuenta que su principal motivo para ir era el encontrarse con Bee y Yugito.

En cierta forma se emocionaba de poder conocer a Yugito, de las pocas cosas que Matatabi le conto pareciera que Nii fuera una mujer casi igual que su madre; al menos en la parte en la que defendía a todos con fuerza dedicación y mostraba su gran valor.

Llegó al lugar y lo primero que hicieron los guardias fue en envolverlo en cuerdas ya que sintieron el nivel que posee. Al poco tiempo estaba frente al Raikage que se veía molesto.

-¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE QUIERES? Preguntó con "delicadeza".

-Soy un simple viajero que quiere conocer a los guardianes de los Bijus. Decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Sabe que eso se lo puede tomar como un atentado en contra de la aldea? Pregunta C analizando al sujeto.

-No necesitó a los Bijus de la aldea, necesito a los Jinchurikis de la aldea. Dijo confundiendo a todos.

-Raikage-sama creo que sería mejor enviar a este sujeto a una prisión. Le susurró C.

-Sé más de los Bijus que todos ustedes, si traen a los Jinchurikis les diré unas cuántas cosas sobre ellos y de quienes y para que cazan a los guardianes de las nueve bestias. Escuchar esas palabras hizo que el musculoso llamara a Bee y Yugito para comprobar si decía la verdad.

Al poco tiempo llegan dos personas que Menma conoce, una es una mujer de cabello rubio largó atado por una venda y un brazalete de perlas rojas; la otra es un hombre de cabello rubio platinado de piel oscura con lentes de sol y un tatuaje de dos cuernos en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Se trata de Killer Bee el hermano del Raikage y la mujer es Yugito Nii; los dos shinobis más poderosos de toda la aldea de Kumogakure no Sato.

-¿Raikage-sama qué desea? Cuestionó la rubia.

-Hey, bro yo voy trabajando. ¿Qué pasa? Rapeo el moreno.

-Les pedí que vinieran para que sean conscientes de la responsabilidad que tienen al ser los guardianes de los Bijus. Dijo Menma llamando la atención de los Jinchurikis que no sabían porque les parecía familiar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno es una historia larga que los miembros del consejo deberían escuchar.

Todos fueron a la sala de juntas para escuchar la historia que el misterioso personaje tenía; contó con lujo de detalle la historia de Kaguya Otsutsuki, sus hijos, del enfrentamiento que tuvieron, el cómo nacieron los Bijus, la vida del que es conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Cada uno de los presentes no podían cree lo que escuchaban en especial la parte del Shinsu que uso Kaguya para hacer su ejército; cada uno de encontraba paralizado, incrédulo y más que nada desconfiaban de las palabras del extraño sujeto. Pero cambiaron de parecer cuando los dos involucrados confirmaron todo lo oído con sus Bijus.

-¡En ese caso debemos matarlos para…! El pobre hombre fue decapitado de forma extraña ya que sólo su cabeza seguía en el aire.

-Eso sucederá al próximo que diga una estupidez. Dijo el peli negro con una intención asesina.

-Descuide señor, Yugito-san y Killer Bee-sama son los segundos ninjas más poderosos de toda la Villa. Dijo uno de los miembros shinobis ocultando su miedo.

-Poderosos; pero no respetados como se merecen. De no ser por ellos los Bijus podrían causar mucha destrucción y sin mencionar que los Akatsukis hubieran hecho realidad sus planes.

-No hace falta que nos dé más detalles. Decía el Raikage pero fue interrumpido por Menma.

-Le parece si tenemos un enfrentamiento; si yo ganó dejará que Yugito-san y Killer Bee-san vengan conmigo a un entrenamiento, en caso que pierda le diré en dónde está el único hijo del Rayo Amarillo y una heredera del antiguo clan Uzumaki.

Todos en la sala se quedaron sin palabras; la oferta era un ganar o ganar. A Desde que fue derrotado por el Yondaime Hokage se sentía humillado y no habría nada mejor que tener en sus manos al único hijo de Minato Namikaze sería una forma de sanar su orgullo. Por otra parte una Uzumaki viva era como tener el premio mayor la usarían para renovar al Clan Uzumaki en Kumogakure no Sato y así tener los secretos de la antigua isla de Uzushio y podrían usar las armas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-Muy bien los enfrentaremos mañana a primera hora. Declaró A seguro de su victoria.

Todos en la aldea se enteraron por medio de las noticias ya que los de Kumo tienen algunos avances tecnológicos; en menos de una hora se empezaron a hacer apuestas sobre quien ganaría pero la mayor de las apuestas eran sobre cómo sería vencido el extranjero. Lo que muchos no llegarían a imaginarse es que Menma iría a hacer una apuesta que podría dejar a media aldea en quiebra.

Amaneció en Kumo y muchos entraban a un coliseo más grande que el de Konoha esperando la pelea de su líder contra el hombre de cabellera negra. Entre la multitud Yugito y Bee no sabían a quién apoyar; querían saber más sobre su verdadero deber como Guardianes pero si su kage ganaba, no se imaginaban de lo que pasaría con el hijo del Rayo Amarillo y la niña Uzumaki. De ser honestos preferían ver al Kage recibir una buena paliza y los dejará de tratar como si fueran simples soldados.

-Saludos damas y caballeros. Habló C. -El día de hoy nuestro Raikage se enfrentará a un viajero de tierras lejanas. Todos aplaudieron al ver a ambos competidores.

-Es un verdadero honor para mí el poder luchar contra usted Raikage-sama. Dijo el oji azul con una reverencia.

-Bien será interesante el ver tus habilidades. Decía el moreno con arrogancia.

-Cuidado Raikage-sama el juzgar a las personas solo por su aspecto es el peor error que uno pueda cometer.

Tras esas palabras A se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas para acabar lo más rápido posible, Menma sólo se hizo a un lado haciendo que el moreno se estampe con la pared. Muchos hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reírse de la situación cómica; Menma al ver eso levanto su capa mostrando un forro de color rojo, A se molestó por ver que su oponente movía la capa como si lo incitara a que lo ataque como un toro. El Hachibi también lo veía y en parte se sentía ofendido pero quería ver que sucedía, el musculoso se lanzó nuevamente al combate con su armadura activada pero en vez de pasar por debajo de la tela simplemente desapareció. Menma se quitó la capa y mostro ambos lados para que todos vieran que no había un sello, una vez término la sacudió haciendo que aparezca el Kage envuelto en vendas como una momia. (Nota de autora: como el meme de Tom y Jerry, el Magnífico)

Bee y Yugito no aguantaron y se reían a costilla suelta en eso siguieron el ejemplo otras personas hasta que todo el estallo se escuchaban las carcajadas de todas las persona. A molesto por ser humillado frente a su gente se liberó sumamente enojado y realizo una secuencia de manos.

-Estilo raiton: Lobo cazador. Dijo liberando de su armadura unos lobos que se dirigen a Menma.

-Estilo Futon: bola de aire. Dijo haciendo parecer que era la bola de fuego característica de los Usuarios Katon, Menma sonrió cuando los lobos de rayos desaparecían con el viento que libero.

Todos en especial el Raikage se sorprendieron al ver que el peli negro hizo de un estilo de fuego en un estilo de viento. Menma realizo otra secuencia de manos para liberar una onda de aire que arrastro al moreno unos centímetros pero lo forzó a cerrar los ojos por un momento. Todos los presentes se pusieron pálidos al ver como su oponente cargo mucho chackra en el puño derecho dándole la forma de la cabeza de un dragón y clavándolo en el trasero. Muchos se pusieron blancos al ver eso y todos pensaron que sería mejor ser aliados del extraño a ser su enemigo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que con unos pocos movimientos derrotó al Kage más fuerte del mundo Shinobi.

Todos en la aldea se preocuparon al saber que un desconocido tenía todas las apuestas ganadas, que eran de mil contra uno; lo que dejó con una enorme deuda a muchos ahorradores y sin olvidar que eso deja a la mitad de la aldea en una crisis económica. Cabe destacar que nadie en todo el país se imagino que el sujeto llamado Menma era el apostador y esperaba el momento adecuado para "comprar" la aldea.

-La mejor apuesta de mi vida. Sólo falta unos minutos para que comiencen a desatarse el caos. Habló consigo mismo.

En la Torre del Raikage A recibía muchas quejas sobre las apuestas, que todo fue un engaño, que debía dejar el puesto del Shinobi más fuerte entre otras cosas; también estaba preocupado por su hermano y Yugito; si de por sí ya eran fuertes y temidos no se imaginaba cual sería su fuerza si lograban superar el entrenamiento del sujeto llamado Menma no podría evitar que se fueran y decepcionaría a su padre.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si esto sigue así? Hablo sólo el musculoso.

-Podría dejar el cargo o puede escucharme. Dijo Menma en la puerta con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES MALDITO? Preguntó agresivo.

-Cálmese señor se arruga. Decía divertido al ver que el papeleo es mucho, en especial las quejas de los tontos apostadores.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?

-Sólo vine a negociar, puedo ayudarle con su problema monetario; y le aseguró que Killer Bee y Yugito comenzarán a ser tratados como se deben. En lo contrario sólo dirá que los problemas que lleguen a aparecer fueron causados por los mismos aldeanos. Decía sacando una chequera y le dio por escrito la suma de todas las apuestas y un poco más.

-¿De dónde sacó todo esto?

-Soy dueño de muchos casinos y en parte es de todas las apuestas que perdieron sus ciudadanos.

-Es un…

-Cuidado Raikage-sama soy el único que puede evitar una revuelta. Dijo con burla.

A gruño por lo bajo pero no le quedó más que aceptar el trató de Menma, le dolía en su orgullo tener que aceptar la ayuda del desconocido y más aún saber que él sería quien aumentará las habilidades de los Jinchurikis. En cuanto a Menma se sentía poderoso al domar al hombre más fuerte del mundo y más aún al tener la mitad de la ciudad en su bolsillo.

- _"Tengo a Kumo en la palma de mi mano, igual que Konoha, Kusa y Taki; dos de las cinco grandes aldeas y dos aldeas menores. Sera fácil con las demás, solo Amegakure será el problema por Nagato y Konan."_ Pensó el viajero con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – _"Todo el poder económico del mundo, sería casi lo mismo que Kaguya con su poder que tuvo del Shinju."_

Yugito y Killer Bee recibieron un entrenamiento que, los dejo completamente agotados pero les agrado saber que debían aprender otras disciplinas como la caligrafía, la pintura entre otras cosas que en opinión de Bee podían ser muy femeninas. Menma, los dejo con todo un programa que les daría muy buenos resultados para las futuras batallas que tendrían y les dijo que si tenían problemas debían recordarles quien salvo a la aldea de entrar en una crisis económica.

Al salir de Kumo se dirigió al encuentro con Mifune Masamune; el samurái más fuerte de toda la historia, con él no tuvo mucho problema ya que fue directo y le dijo toda la verdad sobre su identidad y las consecuencias que se desarrollaran en la cuarta guerra. Hizo lo mismo con las demás aldeas, dejando Ame como el último lugar para formar una alianza. El lugar se encontraba en su normal lluvia que pareciera jamás acabaría, se dirigió determinado al encuentro de los que serían parte fundamental para impedir por un tiempo más la guerra. No paso mucho hasta que se encontró con uno de los caminos de Pain, el camino Ashura.

-¡Vamos Nagato sabes mejor que nadie que el camino Humano sería más efectivo para acabar con los intrusos! Dijo haciendo que su oponente abra un poco los ojos de la sorpresa. -¡Sí, sé que la persona frete a mi es un cadáver; que manipulas por esa barras conductoras de chackra; quiero hablar contigo en persona… también que esté Konan sé cosas que nadie más sabe sobre ustedes! ¡Les puedo ayudar a crear el puente que los llevara a la paz y… te diré en donde están tus dos únicos familiares; Nagato!

El peli negro no se sorprendió al verse rodeado por los caminos del peli rojo, el camino Animal invoca a un perro del tamaño de un elefante para que el desconocido sea llevado ante el verdadero líder. Pasan unos minutos bajo la intensa lluvia, parando en un llano con un río; pero solo se encontraba la única mujer del grupo de terroristas.

-Konan… dime en donde esta Nagato, él debe ser un verdadero hombre y hablar de frente.

-No sé cómo es que sabes el secreto de Pain y más aún que te atrevas a decir mentiras de que Nagato tiene familia, si fuera cierto…

-Ellos no habían nacido para ese entonces y sus padres también eran huérfanos a causa de las guerras.

-Mentiroso. Dijo la peli azul en un tono sombrío.

La mujer no creyendo lo que escucho se deshizo en papeles los que se adherían al cuerpo de Menma; se dio cuenta que en algunos de los papeles habían sellos explosivos. Hizo una sustitución para no salir mal parado pero no se esperó que el camino Preta estuviera en el lugar listo para acabarlo.

-No podrás con esto. Declaro usando el senjutsu.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Conozco las debilidades de los caminos de Pain las funciones del Rinengan y… más que nada; esos ojos no son suyos. Hablo tranquilo.

-No, él…

-Mira bien; ¿no crees que me parezco al Yondaime Hokage? Le pregunto mostrándose sin su capucha y con una foto del libro bingo de Minato.

-N-no no puede ser… pero si… Se quedó paralizada al no creer que hubiera alguien parecido al Rayo amarillo.

-¿Ahora me dejaran hablar sobre todo? Nagato debe tener a su familia, aunque sea con un par de niños.

Después de la charla que tuvo con la mujer, ambos fueron con el poseedor del Rinengan. Una vez que se encontraron Menma les cuanta sobre su verdadera identidad, de todo lo que paso con la invasión de Konoha, lo que les paso con Konan y Nagato, la cuarta guerra, la historia de Kaguya, el origen de los 9 Bijus, los Hermanos Otsutsuki, los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuga y Kaguya. No omitió nada de lo que contaba y les dijo sobre qué había pasado con las intenciones Hanzo la Salamandra; fue engañado por Danzo Shimura el peor mal del País del fuego y el mayor conspirador de todo el mundo. También conto sobre el por qué Nagato era el único que podía soportar el poder que conllevaba el tener el Rinenga, al ser un Uzumaki su resistencia le permitía poseerlo pero desafortunadamente al no tener los niveles adecuados para el uso del legendario ojo es lo que lo llevo a estar en las condiciones en las que se veía; y como hombre de palabra que es Menma le dijo la identidad de sus sobrinos y en donde los encontraría.

-Nagato, sé que tienes motivos para despreciar a Konoha y muchas personas por lo que te hicieron pasar… pero debes ser fuerte y demostrarles que fuiste, eres y serás mejor que ellos al perdonar cada acto que hicieron en tu contra.

-¿Cómo quieres que los perdone cuando fueron ellos quienes me quitaron a mis padres y a mi mejor amigo?

-Porque tu sobrino le sobran motivos para ser algo peor de lo que todos en Akatsuki harían. Él es el Jinchuriki del Zorro de las 9 colas, todos en su aldea lo desprecian, maltratan física y psicológicamente; pero aun así se esfuerza por ser aceptado y reconocido.

-¿Cómo se llama? Pregunta Konan tras un largo silencio.

-Se llama Naruto Uzumaki, se encuentra acompañado por su prima Karin Uzumaki, los cuales viven en la aldea de Konoha.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro? Pregunta el peli rojo no creyendo lo que paso con parte de su familia.

-Quizás no tienen el mismo color de cabello que tu pero el tipo de chackra que ambos emiten son muy similares.

-Dime que se encuentran bien.

-Tranquilo, tengo a los líderes atados para que no les ocurra nada. De hecho vine con la intención que fueran aliados de la alianza que deberá formarse por la guerra que se aproxima y me ayudara con unas cosas que la aldea deberá aprender por la mala.

-¿De qué hablas? Pregunta Konan extrañada, si era tan fuerte porque hace todo un teatro.

-Naruto consiguió su marca del pecado que lo hace muy inestable y con las noticias que me llegan sobre la hipocresía del lugar quiero darles un escarmiento que jamás olvidaran y para ello los necesito.

-Planeas sacar a Naruto usándonos de excusa y demostrarles que se lo buscaron por ser unos idiotas. Responde Nagato con una sonrisa cansada.

-Más o menos; les dije eso ineptos que si Naruto pedía irse me lo llevaría junto con su prima y los demás Jinchurikis a un lugar que ni en mil años podrían encontrar.

-Me imagino que todos tus aliados también irán contigo ¿no es así? Sonríe Konan al saber que posiblemente no se enfrente a una guerra otra vez.

-La batalla con Zetsu no se podrá evitar pero hay algo de que encargase antes. Respondió misteriosamente.

-Dinos que hacer y lo haremos. Dijo el peli rojo.

-Para empezar deberán expulsar a Tobi del lugar, así no tendrán que preocuparse que use la aldea como escudo.

-Sabes que él no se dejara vencer fácil y más aún querrá quitarme estos ojos para su propio beneficio.

-Descuida el muy tonto fue engañado solo por no tener a una chica que le gusta. No sabe superar el pasado.

Desde ese momento los tres comenzaron a idear un plan para sacar a Tobi del lugar y viendo cuales serían sus movimientos en el futuro sin darse cuenta que eran espiados por Zetsu negro, no le agradó la noticia que arrumaría todo su trabajo. Por suerte sabía que decirle a Obito para que hiciera lo suyo y le daría una sorpresa al bastardo de Menma al querer destruir sus planes (Nota: él no sabe la verdad de Menma)

Fin Capítulo 18

 **Nota de Autora:**

 **Emperor92: Solo espera hay cosas que salen cuando no las planeo.**

 **OTAKUFire: Me cae mal por un poco más y sería una prostituta.**

 **javipozos: Gracias por las palabras.**

 **StArLoRdMac2: Y en un flashback se verá lo que paso con Mei. Y soy mujer**

 **CCSakuraforever: Habrá más cosas**

 **Giuseppe: No actualizo seguido por los estudios**

 **TianaAngela: Aquí lo que quiere.**

 **Los que quieran saber una cosa sobre el clan Uzumaki dejen sus reviws, comentarios e ideas para esta historia. Otra cosa si quieren que ponga un Omake con la Historia del Clan Otsutsuki al igual que el Uzumaki.**


	19. Capítulo 19

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 19: La historia de Menma parte 4

La lluvia que cubría eternamente Amegakure no era la misma de todos los días, ya que se sentía algo lúgubre y tenebroso el ambiente que rodeaba el lugar. Los aldeanos y shinobi del sitio podían sentir que un evento sucedería pronto.

En un callejón desierto, Zetsu emergió del suelo con mucha cautela, pues sentía que algo extraño pasaría y detrás de él, y un vórtice de espacio-tiempo apareció cerca del cual salió Tobi. Ambos fijaron su vista en la torre de Pain, donde tendrían una reunión, pero el propietario del Rinnegan les dio otra ubicación diferente a la usual.

Por alguna extraña razón o quizás por su instinto de sobrevivencia, Tobi sabía que Nagato deseaba traicionarlo por la información que recibió de Zetsu, aunque la parte oscura cambió todo a su beneficio, por lo que debían tomar los ojos de Nagato, pues ya no era necesario contar con su ayuda.

Los dos llegaron a la entrada de un edificio abandonado, sin ningún civil a su alrededor y se adentraron al lugar. Al poner los pies en el sitio, un sello extraño se activó y el lugar quedó cerrado con un extraño poder. Zetsu trató de escapar por medio de su habilidad, pero algo le impedía salir del edificio. Tobi estaba a punto de usar su Kamui, hasta que la oscuridad cubrió la gran habitación. Una lámpara se encendió en el lugar, iluminando una silla con una figura pequeña. El Uchiha se acercó a ella y descubrió una muñeca de trapos con una nota en su pecho, pero lo que dejo consternado al ninja enmascarado era que la figura usaba una ropita muy similar a la de la fallecida Rin Nohara.

-"Te veo, Tobito." Leyó el ninja al ver la nota con incredulidad, la cual empezó a soltar una risita de niña pequeña que hacía eco por todo el lugar. -¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Debemos salir de aquí. Habló la parte blanca de Zetsu que se puso nerviosa, pero la negra lo cayó. -No estamos solos en este lugar.

-¡Ya guarda silencio! Exclamó muy furioso el pelinegro rompió la muñeca y destruyo la pequeña maquinita que emitía la risita.

Al romper la cajita, el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, hasta que volvió a escucharse la risita por todo el lugar y con más intensidad. En eso, otra lámpara se ilumino y en ella apareció Nagato, con su cuerpo enfermo.

-Bienvenido, querido Tobi, Madara, la verdad que ya no sé cómo llamarte. Decía el pelirrojo con su voz medio apagada mientras las risitas bajaban de intensidad.

-¿Qué planeas Nagato? No sabía que tenías un lado bromista, aunque es muy pésimo. Regañó Tobi con enojo.

-Acabo de descubrir que soy un Uzumaki así que quise hacer honor a mi clan. Perdona mi falta de humor porque siempre fui un emo. Supongo que tu antiguo yo podría darme algunos consejos. Le respondió muy sonriente el sujeto.

-¿A qué te refieres? Empezó a balbucear el enmascarado quien estaba poniéndose nervioso, pero trató de calmarse. -Deja de perder mí tiempo, me entere que deseas traicionarnos.

-El único traidor aquí eres tú, infeliz. Lamento decir que me siento estafado, humillado y usado por tu treta, pero quiero que sepas que no te culpo del todo. Yo sé que es sentir haber perdido algo muy querido para ti, es normal hacer de todo para traerlo de vuelta. Susurró Nagato y levanto la vista para mostrar unos ojos azules. -Lástima que has fallado… Obito Uchiha.

Antes de siquiera decir algo, las luces se apagaron de nuevo y se escuchaba como alguien corriendo alrededor de los dos ninjas, mientras las risitas volvían a escucharse, pero ahora solo en momentos. En eso, dos lámparas se mostraron frente a los ninjas; Tobi se miró en una, para descubrir que solo veía un reflejo suyo, de cuando era joven, mientras que Zetsu solo pudo ver el reflejo de una hermosa mujer con un kimono blanco, tez pálida y un largo y sedoso cabello plateado con unos ojos blancos malva por completo.

-¡Eres un monstruo! Gritó el pequeño Obito en el reflejo.

-¡Revíveme Zetsu! Dijo la mujer con enojo.

En eso, los espejos se rompieron en miles de pedazos y la oscuridad volvió a dominar el lugar. Otra lámpara se encendió, mostrando a un encapuchado del cual solo se apreciaba un poco de su cabello color negro. Detrás de él, se veía una silueta como el de una chica, pero la poca luz no permitía apreciarla a fondo.

-Tú debes ser Menma. Habló Tobi entendiendo la situación. -Por tu culpa, mis planes están desmoronándose…

-¿Tus planes? Vaya, vaya, hijo de puta. Sí que tienes un serio problema. Digo, después de tantos años no te has dado cuenta de nada. En serio que eres patético Obito. Hablo el encapuchado con burla.

-No sé a quién te refieres. Mi nombre es Madara… Trató de seguir con su cubierta el sujeto enmascarado, quien se puso nervioso al escuchar su nombre real.

-¡Por favor no lo digas! Ordenó muy molesto Menma mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de los dos sujetos seguido por la pequeña silueta. -Si dices de nuevo que eres Madara Uchiha en serio que voy a vomitar por lo estúpido que suena.

-Él es Madara Uchiha. Decía la parte blanca de Zetsu mientras la negra continuaba. -Yo soy testigo de eso…

-¡Tú ni hables consentido de mamá! Exclamó el pelinegro Uzumaki mientras detenía sus pasos. -En serio que no le encuentro sentido a lo retorcida que ha sido tu vida Zetsu Negro. Dime una cosa, ¿Qué beneficio tiene el traer a tu madre a la vida? Yo simplemente lo veo absurdo y estúpidamente aburrido-criticó seriamente el sujeto del futuro alterno.

-¡Cállate! Gritó la parte negra, dejando sorprendido a la parte blanca y a Obito. -¡No tienes derecho a dirigirte a ella, malnacido!

-¿Quién, a la maniática de tres ojos con complejo de Dios? Si vamos a hablar de la misma persona, creo que "Madara" y tu otra "mitad" necesitan conocer mejor su identidad para entendernos mejor. Amenazó a revelar el ojiazul encapuchado con burla.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Obito, mátalo! ¡Sino lo haces nuestros planes estarán arruinados! ¡¿Vas a permitirlo?! Gritó con desesperación Zetsu Negro.

-¡No dejare que arruines mi deseo! Asintió el enmascarado corriendo hacia el encapuchado.

-Bueno, hay veces que la gente solo entiende con los golpes. Conste que fui piadoso-suspiró Menma.

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo, mientras la misma risita de niña pequeña volvía a escucharse en todo el lugar. Tobi miraba a todas partes tratando de buscar a su enemigo.

-Obito-chan, cucucu. Se dejaba oír la voz risueña de Rin en el lugar de forma siniestra.

En eso, empezó a sentir como alguien rasgaba sus ropas con movimientos rápidos. Debido al miedo que le influía la memoria de su amada, olvidaba que tenía su intangibilidad y la niña empezaba a dar un cántico tenebroso.

Uno, dos, ya vengo por ti

Tres, cuatro, cierra bien la puerta

Cinco, seis, toma el kunai

Siete, ocho, no duermas aún

Nueve, diez, nunca dormirás

Una esfera luminosa apareció a su lado, el cual pasó a su lado e impactó el cuerpo de Zetsu, enviándolo lejos de la zona, para que se perdiera en la oscuridad. La canción aumentó de volumen y ahora se oía más cerca.

Uno, dos, Rin viene por todos

Tres, cuatro, ponle llave a tu cuarto

Cinco, seis, un kunai en mano

Siete, ocho, eres un gran tonto

Nueve, diez, tus sueños robaré

Obito sintió cerca de su cuerpo como alguien corría juguetona. Al ver de cerca, se percató que era la misma silueta que estaba detrás del encapuchado y empezó a perseguirla para detenerla y revelar su identidad.

En un momento, logró atraparla y una luz se encendió delante sobre los dos. Al mirarla, vio a una joven chica con ropas ninja y con miedo descubrió que eran similares a las ropas de su difunta compañera Rin, y en ese instante la pequeña empezó a llorar al ser atrapada.

-Rin… ¿eres tú? Balbuceó el enmascarado y se acercó a la pequeña para ver su rostro, pero ella se cubría con mucho miedo.

-Obito… tú… ¡Eres un monstruo! Gritó la chica, quien mostró su rostro y se podía ver una mirada de miedo, similar a cuando ella murió.

-No Rin, lo que hago es por ti…

-¡¿Por mí?! ¡¿Dejas que ese monstruo negro te manipule por mí?! Con cada palabra de la chica, su llanto se convertía en burla. -¡¿Mataste a tantos inocentes por mí?! ¡¿Manipulaste a tantos solo por mí?! Solo te convertiste en un monstruo ¡Eres un vil y asqueroso monstruo!

-Tú no eres Rin. Exclamó furioso Obito y se levantó con cólera mientras miraba a su alrededor. -¡Lo que sea que planees, estas muy equivocado! ¡Rin nunca diría algo así…!

-Tienes mucha razón, no soy la verdadera Rin. ¿Pero acaso esto es lo que deseabas? ¿Una Rin falsa la cual te haga caso? Le habló la chica con mirada de burla. -Lo que recuerdas de mí, es solo la falsa imagen que creaste por el rechazo que sufrías de mi parte. ¿O acaso olvidas que yo iba detrás de Kakashi?

-No es verdad… yo te…

-¿Me querías? Pobre e inocente Obito. Yo nunca te amé. Mi amor siempre será para Kakashi. ¿Creíste que por salvarme te amaría? ¡Pero que estúpido, jajajajaja!

La chica empezó a burlarse con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que empezó a hacerse polvo lentamente. En eso, otra luz se encendió a lo lejos donde se veía al encapuchado sentado en una especie de silla mientras tenía a su lado a la Rin falsa de hace unos momentos que trataba de contener la risa mientras hablaba con el encapuchado.

-¿Puedes creerlo? El tonto de Obito aún cree que lo amo. Habló Rin tratando de contener la risa.

-Bueno, no puedes culparlo. El pobre cayó en la desesperación por quedarse solo… -Habló el encapuchado con burla.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de meter palabras en esa falsa Rin que creaste! Gritó el enmascarado con rabia.

-¿Qué yo cree? Estás muy mal Obito. Aclaró el encapuchado se levantó y pasó su mano atravesando el cuerpo de Rin, la cual solo se desvaneció como si fuera simple polvo. -Esta Rin fue creada a partir de tus miedos. Es la verdadera imagen que has creado de Rin. Una falsa imagen que no es nada comparada a la real.

-Por eso crearé una real, usando a los Bijus para…

-Por favor, deja la broma que dejó de ser divertida. Declaró el encapuchado y empezó a burlarse hasta que notó la ira que desprendía el enmascarado. -Espera… ¿no estás bromeando? ¿En serio crees que sumergiendo a todos en el Tsukuyomi Infinito podrás traer a Rin? ¡Pero que iluso eres! La verdadera está en el Mundo Puro.

-¡Ya cállate de una vez! Finalizó Tobi y lanzó una inmensa llamarada que cubrió toda la zona.

La llamarada abarcó todo el lugar. En eso, ve como alguien se retuerce por la intensidad de las llamas. Creyendo que es el encapuchado se acerca para rematarlo con un kunai, pero con terror descubre que el que está cubierto en llamas es Zetsu, el cual parece que no puede apagar el fuego.

-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo apagar el fuego! Gritaba la parte negra con dolor. -¡Ni siquiera puedo escapar por tierra!

-¿Pero qué pasó? Se preguntó Tobi mientras trataba de apagarlo, pero sus manos se llenaban con un líquido inflamable muy extraño.

-¿Sorprendido? Dijo el encapuchado apareció detrás del Akatsuki. -Mientras tú hablaste con Rin, puse un sello especial que evita que se mezcle con la tierra y evitar el escape. ¡Ahora es tu turno!

En ese momento, Menma hizo unos sellos de mano especiales y un ataúd salió dentro del suelo. Habiendo estudiado el jutsu de Tobirama, que hizo un desastre en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja del futuro alternativo, y dominado a la perfección, empezó a darle un uso más psicológico.

-Obito, es hora que enfrentes a tu propia realidad por una vez en tu asquerosa vida. No seas cobarde y dile hola al amor de tu vida. Le dijo muy maniáticamente el peli negro Uzumaki.

Delante de los Akatsuki estaba la verdadera Rin en persona. Obito cayó arrodillado sin habla y la chica se hallaba realmente confundida por lo que ocurría. La castaña estaba mirando la batalla que sostenía el Uchiha contra el misterioso encapuchado en el Limbo, y ahora estaba de vuelta en el Mundo Impuro como una resucitada del Edo Tensei. En su horror, Tobi miraba el cuerpo de su amada cm un tono gris pálido de muerte, sus escleróticas eran oscuras y tenían bastantes grietas como una muñeca de porcelana mal cuidada.

-¿Obito? ¿¡Q-qué me pasa?! Gritó asustada la mujer.

-Es un gusto conocer a la mujer que inició de forma inconsciente con mi sufrimiento y el de millones de personas. Gracias a tu estupidez de acribillarte con el Chidori de tu amor platónico me desgraciaste la vida y terminaste de joder a este idiota. ¿Estás contenta con lo que has hecho? ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO CON OBITO UCHIHA! Le recriminó el pelinegro muy molesto.

No era de esperarse que Menma tuviera un problema con Rin ya que de su muerte derivó muchas malas cosas en su línea de tiempo: El ataque de Kurama en Konoha, la muerte de sus padres, el sufrimiento de ser el paria de la aldea por más de 16 años, la conversión de Akatsuki en una organización criminal, el ataque de Pain a Konoha, la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Pero sabía que ella solo fue un objetivo de las mentes maestras de todo esto: Madara Uchiha y Zetsu Negro.

-Muy bien, Rin. Tu amo te ordena que bailes con Obito, danza con todo tu poder. Le decía el encapuchado fríamente.

La chica no podía controlar su cuerpo y fue a atacar sin piedad a Obito y Zetsu. El Uchiha no quería hacerle daño, pero Zetsu no tenía razones para dejarla con vida.

-¡Corre Obito, no puedo controlarme! Gritó muy asustada la castaña.

En un ataque de la chica, esta le asestó un golpe con su Kunai y rasguñó la máscara que llevaba. Como no podía ver muy bien con esta, se la quitó y la arrojó para tener un mejor panorama.

-Lo lamento por todo, Obito. Mira como quedaste-susurraba en llanto la chica sin poder dejar de atacar a su amigo.

-¡Maldito, déjala! Gritó por primera vez desesperado el Uchiha usando el Kamui para no ser herido.

-Oh, ¿acaso no deseas hacer otra Rin en tu sueño perfecto? ¡Todo es una mentira que el infeliz de Zetsu Negro les metió a ti y Madara! Le respondió muy molesto el sujeto.

-¡Deja de decir eso! Maldecía furioso el Zetsu Negro.

-¿Mentiras? Preguntó el Zetsu Blanco confundido.

-Oh, tú también eres una víctima, aloe vera. Después de todo fuiste humano alguna vez y la mente maestra de todo esto te convirtió en un monstruo. Kaguya Ôtsutsuki te robó tu vida. Le dijo Menma muy burlón.

-Maldita sea, este sujeto sabe demasiado. Maldijo Zetsu Negro.

Rin por su parte empezó a sacar peligrosamente de golpe Tres Colas de poder y Menma quedó asombrado. Tobi estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para manejarlo y se defendía con Elemento Madera para absorber el chakra de Isobu.

-Me había olvidado que murió con Isobu dentro de ella, eso la convierte en su pseudojinchuriki. Susurró muy serio e interesado el pelinegro Uzumaki.

La chica empezaba a destruir todo el lugar y abrió varios huecos inmensos en las paredes que dio la oportunidad de salir del lugar. Una de las colas de poder atravesó el pecho de Obito y este quedó tendido en el suelo moribundo.

-¡Obito, es hora de largarnos! Ordenó Zetsu Negro mientras tomaba el cuerpo de su aliado.

Menma detuvo el ataque de Rin y trataba de moverse para ir a ayudar a su mejor amigo, pero no podía.

-Ri-Rin. Susurró el líder de Akatsuki con la vista.

La castaña solo se arrodilló sin poder hacer más y comenzó a llorar por lo que ocurría. Ella solo quería recibir el alma de Obito una vez que él muriera para consolarlo ya que su transformación fue gran parte su culpa. No le importaba el hecho de que haya cambiado para mal o que haya matado a medio mundo por tratar de traerla de vuelta, lo único que quería era decirle cuanto realmente lo sentía y que la perdonara por todo el dolor que le causó desde mucho antes de que se convirtiera en Tobi.

-O-bi-to, a-yú-da-me. Lo... siento tanto por todo. Fue lo que Rin le dijo al Akatsuki, mientras él la miraba a punto de caer inconsciente y este empezaba a llorar sin motivo alguno.

Una vez que salieron del terrorífico lugar, Zetsu llevó a Tobi bajo tierra para que Menma no los alcanzara y destruyera todo sus planes. Por su parte, el lugar donde todo ocurrió prendió sus luces y el Uzumaki se sentía satisfecho por lo que ocurría.

-Bien hecho, Nohara. Sigue así y lograrás salvar el alma condenada de tu Hokage. Le dijo con humor negro el sujeto.

-¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esto?! ¡¿No te basta con usarme para querer matar a Obito y ahora quieres torturarme con mis errores?! Reclamó Rin sin nada que perder.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes. A tu amigo le lavaron el cerebro de forma injusta y quiero hacerle ver la realidad. Conseguí lo que realmente deseaba de él: Que empezara a dudar muy seriamente, cada vez más de su misión del Plan de Ojo de Luna. Como la responsable de inducir la Maldición de Odio en quien pudo ser el Cuarto Hokage y de joder la vida del hijo de tu maestro, ahora arreglarás el desastre que provocaste. Por el momento, regresa a tu tumba y esperarás tus nuevas órdenes. No dudo para nada que tu fanboy eterno trate de rescatarte de mis manos a como dé lugar. Le habló fríamente y sin compasión el Uzumaki.

La zombie regresaba en contra de su voluntad a la tumba donde fue invocada y esta se cerró, mientras derramaba unas lágrimas por el repentino giro de las cosas.

- _"Lo siento por todo, Obito."_ Pensó por última vez la mujer antes de caer en un sueño forzado hasta que Menma quisiera su presencia otra vez.

En un sitio más seguro, Zetsu sanaba sus heridas con la energía de la naturaleza mientras que el Zetsu con espinas reemplazaba las partes perdidas de Obito. Gracias a su increíble resistencia, el líder Akatsuki sobreviviría pero nada sería igual. En ese momento, el Zetsu espiral llegaba extremadamente malherido y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Preguntó el Zetsu con espinas.

-Konan me atacó, había localizado a Nagato e intente robarle el Rinnegan de Madara. La subestimé por completo. Maldijo Guruguru con mucho dolor.

Flashback

El Zetsu espiral fue por otro rumbo a seguir el rastro de Nagato porque el Zetsu Negro había descubierto su traición a Akatsuki. Ahora la criatura hacia divisado su localización y quería atrapar por sorpresa al debilitado pelirrojo una vez que estuviera bajo su poder.

-Konan, espero que una vez llegando a Konoha empecemos una nueva vida. Quizás tomar un poco de sake con Jiraiya-sensei. Susurraba débilmente el Uzumaki.

-Me parece una buena idea. Asintió tranquilamente la peliazul.

Justo en ese momento, Guruguru salió de la Tierra y absorbió el cuerpo de Nagato sin que este pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Zetsu, debí imaginarte que Obito te mandaría. Maldijo Konan muy enfadada.

-Lamento esto un poco, pero solo sigo órdenes. Adiós, ángel de dios. Se despidió burlonamente el sujeto.

El Zetsu se fue bajo tierra y Konan no movió un solo dedo para tratar de perseguirlo. Ella solo sonrió porque la criatura mordió el anzuelo como un completo idiota.

-En 3, 2, 1. Contó la Akatsuki lentamente.

¡Booooooooooom! Una terrible explosión se escuchó como a 1 kilómetro del lugar y era bastante intensa. Guruguru no había atrapado al verdadero Nagato sino que era un clon de Konan que tomó su apariencia con papeles explosivos.

-Un Zetsu kamikaze, es innovador. Bromeó inusualmente la chica y se fue volando transformada en hojas de origami.

Flashback fin.

-Malnacida, se aprovechó de que absorbo a la gente para meterme esos explosivos. Sobreviví por puro milagro. Se quejaba Guruguru.

El Zetsu tenía destrozado su interior y tenían partes caídas. Iba a conseguir su venganza contra Konan algún día y esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Deja de llorar, todos estamos malheridos por culpa de ese imbécil que jugó cruelmente con nosotros. Le dijo Zetsu Blanco serio.

-Qué bueno que deje sedado a Shisui Uchiha en este sitio o acaban con mi fuente de poder. Decía con dolor Guruguru.

En ese momento, el Zetsu Espiral se fusionó con el Clon Viviente de Hashirama y volvió a absorber el cuerpo de Shisui Uchiha para sanar más rápido.

-Una vez que asimile su ADN despertaré el Mangekyo Sharingan y voy a vengarme de esa perra. Juró el ente malvado con rencor.

Konan llegó a una parte alejada de la aldea encontrándose con Nagato y Menma, los dos hombres la veían complacidos ya que el usuario del Rinengan dejó a una de sus invocaciones para observar el acontecimiento. La peli azul sólo caminó tranquila sintiendo que todo cambiaría, pensando en el futuro no pudo evitar pensar en Yahiko que fue el fundador de Akatsuki y quien empezó con la idea de una gran alianza para vivir en paz y armonía.

-Debemos darnos prisa el señuelo debió detonar y conozco a esos seres, vendrán para vengar su orgullo herido. Dijo Menma con un tono de burla.

-Na digo Menma ¿En serio tendremos posibilidades al hacer esto? Pregunta Konan, no quería dejar el lugar que significa tanto para ella y Nagato.

-Será por un tiempo, los dos deben ir a Konoha para conocer a algunas personas. Pero más que nada Nagato debes ir a que Naruto traté su estado. Dice Menma serio.

Los tres estaban apuntó de irse, pero ven a Guruguru llegar que liberaba una intención asesina que impresionó a los dos Akatsukis. El ser de planta se lanzó a atacar a Konan ya que no le agradó la sorpresa del Nagato falso, en un momento estaba por tocarla pero fue repelido por el poder del pelirojo.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi compañera. Dijo el inválido con una mirada decidida.

-Pierdes tú tiempo, Guruguru. Mi consejo es que te vayas; al menos que quieras perder tu inexistente vida. Dice el pelinagro con una leve risa que por alguna razón atemorizo a sus acompañantes.

-Los que perderán la vida serán ustedes. Dijo haciendo una secuencia de sellos. -Estilo de Fuego: gran bola de fuego. Exclamó la planta sorprendiendo a sus enemigos.

-No sabía que pudieras usar ataques elementales. Dijo Menma con asombro, dado a que no recordaba ver a esa cosa usar ninjutsus elementales.

-Shinra Tense. Dijo Nagato destruyendo el ataque, pero en eso ve que Guruguru se desprende de un sujeto inconsciente.

-¿Vieron eso? Pregunta Konan algo molesta que usarán a una persona.

-No pude verlo, pero será mejor salvarlo. Guruguru es el único que no le importa lo que suceda con tal de "divertirse". Dice el pelinegro dado un aplauso que libera muchas corrientes de aire.

La planta no tuvo oportunidad de evitar el ataque, mostrando a un sujeto de cabello negro y largo. Menma al verlo lo reconoce con facilidad, jamás se olvidaría de la única persona que le salvo.

-Nagato usa el Shinra Tense, cuando el sujeto sea visible Konan usa tus papeles para saberlo de esa plata. Ordenó a los dos Akatsukis.

Guruguru se hundió en la tierra para atacar por sorpresa, pero antes de estar por completo en la tierra Menma lo toma del cuello y lo arranca del suelo para lanzarlo a Nagato; el cual ya estaba preparado. Usó su mejor técnica para liberar a su "cuerpo" y tener la ventaja momentánea.

-Lo tengo, Menma, Nagato hora de irnos. Dice Konan sujetando al inconsciente hombre con sus papeles.

-Dile esto al Zetsu negro; sus planes no sé darán como desea y los guardianes impedirán que "Ella" regrese a la vida. Le dijo con una voz que atemorizo al ser vegetal.

- _"Este sujeto Menma sí que se hace temer, su vida debió ser peor que las nuestras con los hechos de la Luna."_ Piensa Nagato notando que así era él antes de saber la verdad.

Los tres Shinobis llegan a las cercanías de un río, el pelinegro realiza una posición de manos desaparecido en una cortina de humo. En cuanto a Zetsu negro no podía evitar sentir que si no se encargaba del bastardo que tiene los ojos de Madara todos sus planes se irían al caño; lo que le molesta aún más que perder al moribundo Uzumaki es el saber que el tal Menma no solo es poderoso sino que también sabe demasiadas cosas que nadie podría llegar a enterarse.

En la aldea de Konoha, Naruto tiene la sensación de que su vida junto a su prima y camaradas Jinchurikis tendrán un giro de 180 grados. Pero desde que empezó con el entrenamiento que le asignó Menma, no puede evitar ver con más detenimiento la Luna; como si una parte de él supiera que de ese maravilloso astro surgiera la criatura más peligrosa del mundo.

Fin capítulo 19.

 **Lamento la tardanza pero es que los malditos exámenes y los berrinchen de una madre no me daba tiempo para hacer los capítulos y me falta mucho más. En especial en los fanfics, por lo que dejo este Omake para compensar la demora.**

 **La Historia de los Uzumakis**

Naruto y Karin se encontraban volviendo de su entrenamiento, apenas si caminaban por el nivel de esfuerzo que hicieron para los ninjutsus médicos. Al llegar vieron que había una caja con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki, significaba que su Maestro Menma encontró la antigua aldea de Uzushio y les envió algunos pergaminos o armas de su antiguo País.

-Es genial, esperaba por esto. Decía el rubio emocionado.

-Espero que tenga algunas historias sobre los shinobis más poderosos y destacados de la aldea. Comentó Karin esperando saber sobre sus ancestros.

Al abrir la caja vieron que estaba llena de rollos y unos pocos libros, lo que les llamo la atención fue el ver que uno de los pergaminos se encontraba envuelto con cintas que poseen el selló conservación. La curiosidad les ganó y vieron asombrados que se trataba de la historia del clan Otsutsuki y el origen del Uzumaki; era de lo más impresionante cada hecho y el final de la vida de Kaguya. Tras terminar con la historia vieron que había una parte que debió ser escrita por otra persona; parecía una declaración de la última voluntad junto a una profecía escrita por Ashina Uzumaki.

 **Han pasado 88 años de mi vida, desde que cumplí los 10 años y comencé con mi vida de Guerrero fui conocido como un prodigio bendecido con gran inteligencia, creatividad y una voluntad que sólo las décadas de guerras ofrecen. A pesar de mis habilidades sólo deseaba la paz entre todos los que conocía, los que amaba y los futuros amigos que tendría; a mis quince años fui en busca de aliados para tener la Paz fue difícil cruzar algunas montañas, soportar las tormentas y más aún el atravesar el desierto. Sin embargo no fue del todo malo conocí a muchas personas que también soñaban con vivir en calma; en especial un clan llamado Nara que podría decirse que disfrutan bastante de la tranquilidad y podría describirlos con una palabra, vagos. Pero su pereza sólo es superada o igualada con su inteligencia; cuando me presenté a Shashima Nara y le planté una situación de las batallas que he visto y vivido me quedé sorprendio por el nivel de razonamiento puso en dos minutos diferentes estrategias para acabar con los enemigos o dejarlos en malas condiciones.**

 **En medio de los meses encontré a muchas personas y en medio de una de mis ideas para hacer sellos terminé en un lugar desconocido pero sentía un ambiente de paz, calma y armonía que jamás me esperé conocer. Camine un poco y lo único que mire fueron a varios sapos de diferentes tamaños y colores.**

 **-"Debo beber más ya me está afectando el no tomar agua por todo un día." Me dije pensando que me afecto el tomar sake todo el día.**

 **-Arashi Uzumaki, ven conmigo, nuestro jefe quiere verte. Me dijo un sapo verde ¿con cejas? Era oficial perdí la cabeza.**

 **Seguí al sapo preguntándome que pasaba o de cómo había llegado a este lugar y sobre todo como es que aquí había tanta energía. Era muy extraño; se respiraba la paz y por alguna razón sentía una clase de conexión por el lugar como si fuera mi lugar.**

 **Al poco tiempo me encuentro frente a un inmenso sapo que se podía ver que llevaba muchos años de vida; me atrevería a decir que puede llegar a tener como ciento cincuenta años o más pero no lo creo vivir casi dos siglos es imposible.**

 **-No es imposible lo que piensas mi viejo amigo. Dijo ese sapo dejándome sin palabras ¿podía leer mi mente?**

 **-Debes estar preparado porque te esperan muchas cosas. Dijo el sapo verde a mi lado.**

 **-Mi nombre es Gamamaru y he tenido una visión de ti y de algunos miembros de tu clan. Deberás pasar por un arduo entrenamiento para dominar el Senjutsu y saber combinarlo con todas tus habilidades como guerrero de las sombras. Me dijo dejándome sin palabras, otra vez.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que mi clan es el que hizo las mayores peleas en la noche? Pregunte incrédulo; los Uzumakis somos los mayores enemigos del mundo al ser capaces de escabullirnos en todas partes ya sea de día o de noche podíamos hacer mil males en cuestión de minutos.**

 **-Lo sé porque eres descendiente del hijo menor de un viejo y querido amigo mío; Ashura Otsutsuki.**

 **Escuchar ese nombre me hizo recordar la historia de la Mujer en la Luna, resulta que si es verdad y solo mi clan es el único que tiene por así decirlo un registro de lo que sucedió con la familia Otsutsuki; en especial con la historia de los Bijus. Desde ese momento comencé mi entrenamiento en el Senjutsu y de combinarlo con el Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Bokinjutsu (el dominar diferentes armas de forma magistral) solo me llevo un año en aprender el Senjutsu y combinarlo con el Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Bokinjutsu fue un verdadero reto ya que me costó tres años uno para cada disciplina y yo esperando acabar lo más pronto posible.**

 **-Has hecho grandes avances viejo amigo. Ya es hora que le enseñes al mundo quien eres. Me dice en un tono cansado pero alegre.**

 **-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad y su hospitalidad. Dije poniendo la cara al suelo, no quería que se ofendan pero comer insectos por muchos años; necesito un lavado de estómago.**

 **-Quiero pedirte un favor.**

 **-¿Qué favor?**

 **-Con tu habilidad en los sellos quiero pedirte que dejes a mi familia estar junto a la tuya en la vida y el combate. También deberás hacer lo mismo con otras especies para tener más aliados y sobretodo recuperar la confianza de los Bijus.**

 **Con eso cree el contrato de los sapos, dando origen al jutsu de Invocación, pude encontrar a otras especies que se hicieron buenos amigos y aliados; pero mi mayor búsqueda fue en vano. ¿Cómo unos animales del tamaño de una montaña no se podían encontrar?**

 **Supongo que no es de esperar tras la creación del clan de Indra los Bijus fueron vistos como demonios del mal; y por mala suerte del destino casi todos en el clan pensaron lo mismo. No sé cómo hacer que todos vieran que no eran malos y que debíamos protegerlos del mal.**

 **Seguí mi camino volviendo a la Isla de Uzu no Kumi a mis 35 años acompañados de nuevos amigos y compañeros. Unimos todas nuestras fuerzas y creamos Uzushiogakure la aldea de armonía y amistad; lamentablemente no podíamos escapar a las guerras que aparecían por culpa de las ambiciones de muchos.**

 **-Uzukage-sama, Misako-sama desea verlo. Me dice uno de los guardias.**

 **-Dile a mi esposa que en breve estaré con ella. Siempre era bueno saber que le pasaba a mi esposa y más aún si estaba mi Princesa Mito.**

 **Al llegar a mi hogar veo a un miembro del clan Senju más específicamente a Hashirama el actual líder del Clan ¿Acaso cree que lo voy a matar o algo así? se ve muy tenso y no es por las batallas que tuvo con los Uchihas.**

 **Tuvimos una plática sobre una posible alianza ya que el Clan Uchiha y el Senju formarían una alianza fundando una aldea tal y como lo hizo mi familia. Pero yo no soy tonto ni ciego, gracias al ojo de Karura sentí sus emociones por mi Hija la cual parecía sentir lo mismo pero ambos no parecían tener el valor de decirse la verdad; pobre de estos niños si son así no quería imaginarme como saldrían sus hijos.**

 **-De acuerdo formaremos una alianza en el País del Fuego con el País del Remolino… pero para eso deberán pasar unas pocas pruebas.**

 **-Pru…pruebas. Tartamudeo el Senju, Kami quería reírme por la cara que tenía.**

 **-Sí, mi hija Mito ira a vivir a su nueva aldea por un año acompañada de otras personas que me reportaran su estancia y si las opiniones del lugar son aceptables confirmaremos el pacto creando una barrera única para su nuevo HOGAR. Resalte esa palabra poniendo nervioso a Hashirama y Mito.**

 **Mis sospechas no fueron erradas, al año que envié a mi Hija con algunos conocidos y guardias de mi confianza, confirmaron que Mito se encontraba en una relación amorosa con Hashirama. Lo que me preocupo fue el saber que eran espiados por Madara Uchiha, no es que quisiera tener malas ideas pero en los pocos reportes que me llegaron sobre Madara algunos decían que emitía mucha envidia a Hashirama y cuando estaba con Mito era tristeza. Me preocupaba lo que podría llegar a desatar estas sospechas que tengo, fui a la ya conocida aldea de Konoha para hablar personalmente con Uchiha Madara.**

 **Había ocasiones en las que deseaba no tener razón con respeto a mis sospechas; Madara también se enamoró de Mito pero no logro decirle lo que sentía por que Hashirama se le adelanto y si había algo en claro que tenía con los Uchihas es que una vez que quieren algo o a alguien ellos harían lo que fuera para tener lo que deseaba y si no lo podían tener, lo destruirían para que nadie más lo tuvieran.**

 **Hablé personalmente con él pero era demasiado tarde, su corazón cayó en la oscuridad, una que debió ser alejada por Mito. No me imagino lo que se siente estar enamorado de una persona que solo te considera tu mejor amigo y compañero; lo que me hace reflexionar sobre los sentimientos de los Shinobis.**

 **Pasaron unos años hasta que se unieron en matrimonio Hashirama y Mito como forma de alianza de nuestras aldeas; lástima que fui el único que notó las intenciones de Madara en contra de Konoha le advertí a Hashirama, Mito e incluso a Tobirama de una posible traición por parte de Madara o en el peor de los casos del clan Uchiha. Llegaron a mis oídos que los dos fundadores de Konoha se enfrentaron en una batalla brutal, y para poner más sal a la herida Madara encontró al Zorro de las Nueve Colas y lo uso como simple objeto. Por suerte Mito lo sello dentro de su cuerpo para que nadie más lo usara.**

 **Tantas cosas que pasaron, la creación de los sacrificios humanos que son llamados Jinchurikis. Me moleste con mi hija y su esposo al saber que entregaron a todos los Bijus sin decirme una palabra; cada una de estas criaturas son seres que deben estar juntos y ser tratados con respeto y cuidado. Mi único consuelo es que son muy pocos los que pueden sellar a los Bijus sin tener que sacrificar su vida algo que sólo los miembros de élite del Remolino podemos hacer, entre las que está Mito. Lamentablemente es lo peor que nos pudo pasar.**

 **En uno de mis entrenamientos usando el Senjutsu con la meditación tuve una visión de varios hechos; mi hogar en llamas, mis amigos muertos, mis compañeros huyendo y toda mi gente, mi familia siendo masacrada. Pero me quedé en shock al a varios shinobis de diferentes aldeas y clanes, algunos los reconozco por que pase tiempo con ellos; me dolía el pecho mi corazón estaba destrozado. Mis amigos y aliados traicionaron al país del Remolino; por suerte unos pocos ninjas leales a Konoha estaban presentes por lo que se llevarían a los niños a un lugar seguro y los pocos civiles usaron la vía de escape para evitar que los asesinen. Veo que pasan los días y noches y me encuentro frente a una pareja siendo atravesada por una garra del Zorro. Pero no podía ver lo que estaba delante de esa pareja de los que estaba seguro es que fuera lo que fuera debía ser lo más valioso para ellos, la escena cambia veo a muchas personas diciendo cosas sobre un niño demonio, es la reencarnación del Kyubi entre otras cosas; me molestaba sabía que hablan de un niño Jinchuriki. Tontas personas, ese niño los salvara de la ira del Zorro, veo que la aldea de Konoha será invadida por shinobis de una aldea que no conozco. ¿No podrían solucionar sus problemas de forma diplomática o hace el combatiente de uno a uno y el que gana se queda con todo? Lo último que vi antes de regresar a la realidad fue un joven de aura dorada podía sentir la calidez proviene de él, lo que me preocupo fue el ver que se encontraba frente a Kaguya; Kami-sama proteja a ese chico debe vivir por el bien del mundo y más que nada por el mismo.**

 **Ya pasaron los años y la invasión a mi pueblo comenzó, no caeremos sin dar batalla afortunadamente me reconcilie con mi hija y tuve la oportunidad de ver a mis nietos y bisnietos. Ya será hora que me una a la batalla y me asegurare que sólo un Uzumaki pueda entrar a esta isla y deberá tener el corazón de un Verdadero Guerrero Uzumaki.**

 **A mis descendientes sólo deseo la paz en todo el mundo, que seamos iguales, amigos, compañeros y una familia Unida por el lazo que dio origen a todo en el mundo; el chackra. Sé que debe ser difícil de creer todo lo que digo, pero por favor. Debes encontrar al salvador de éste mundo sé que si unes fuerzas con esa persona no sólo proteges a los que aprecias también salvas a todos los que vendrán el día de mañana.**

 **Sólo te pediré una cosa por más ira, dolor y soledad que sientas en tu corazón debes recordar que esos sentimos llevarán al mal; por eso se mejor que todos y perdona todos los pecados del mundo en tu tiempo me imagino suya nadie nos recuerda. No mates, porque no devolverán las vidas pérdidas, no llores porque estamos en el paraíso, sonríe y vive, vive con pasión amor y busca tu felicidad.**

 **Ashina Uzumaki.**

Los primos Uzumaki lloraban por las últimas palabras que les dejo su antiguo líder, era un hombre de un corazón único y que deseaban poder ver su rostro por una vez.

-Ashina-sama debió ser el ninja más respetados en el clan y el mundo. Dijo Karin admirada de sus logros y que a pesar de ser traicionado perdono a todos.

-Seguiremos su consejo; le diremos a Tsunade-obachan sobre esto y que perdonamos todo lo que sucedió y les diré a todos del consejo que los perdono por cada intento de asesinarme.

-Eres demasiado bueno ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé, pero al ser el guardián del Zorro debo ser más tolerable.

Los dos rieron y se juraron cumplir con el deseó de traer la paz al mundo y proteger a aquella persona que su señor Ashina Uzumaki mencionó. Sería su misión para dar vida al Clan Uzumaki.


	20. Chapter 20

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 20: Los resultados

Tsunade no sabía qué hacer con la influencia que tiene Menma con Naruto y Karin, también se preocupa al recibir informes sobre la aparición del viajero en las demás aldeas y ganaba aliados o compraba los intereses de las tierras.

-Tsunade-sama, se presenta el equipo que solicitó. Dice Shizune dejando pasar a Neji, Rock Lee, Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Hokage-sama, cual es la misión que nos encomienda? Pregunta Neji siendo el líder del grupo.

-Es una misión de clase A; deberán proteger y escoltar a una sacerdotisa a un lugar seguro, dado a que se ha reportado posibles revueltas en el país de los Demonios. Informa notando que el Uzumaki reaccionó con la noticia.

-De acuerdo, partiremos de inmediato. Una vez dicho eso los cuatro ninjas salieron de la oficina.

-¿Tsunade-sama, ocurre algo? Pregunta su asistente notando que su maestra está preocupada.

-¿Me pregunto si Menma le habrá dicho sobre los problemas del país de los Demonios? Susurra para sí misma, pero es escuchada.

En la entrada de la aldea Neji verifica que todos tengan lo necesario, siendo que Sakura trae más cosas por ser un médico. Lo que le extraño fue el ver que su amigo Lee no tengan sus pesas de entrenamiento. Una vez todo se encontraba listo salieron rumbo al país de los Demonios.

Naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos, su maestro Menma le había dicho que debía estar atento ante una misión que tenía que ver con una sacerdotisa y los Demonios. Por lo que tiene bastantes sellos para capturar y colocó el sello de protección a las agujas medicinales de Sakura y sin que nadie se diera cuenta también puso el sello en las cantimploras y en las píldoras de alimento. Tardaron un día y medio en llegar, pero vieron que el templo se encuentra en llamas.

-Debemos darnos prisa el ataque ha comenzado. Ordenó el Hyuga esperando que no muriera la sacerdotisa.

-Neji me adelantare para buscar al enemigo, tú y los demás aseguren el lugar y busquen a la sacerdotisa. Lo más seguro es que este siendo escoltada por túneles subterráneos. Todos se quedaron en silencio e incrédulos de escuchar la idea del Uzumaki.

-D-de acuerdo; en cuanto nos aseguramos de encontrar a la sacerdotisa te…

-Solo aplica un poco de chackra en esta marca y sabré en donde se encuentren. Le dijo dejando sin palabras al Hyuga.

Una vez colocó el señalador en la muñeca de su líder fue a enfrentarse a los invasores; resultó descubrir que sus habilidades de sensor mejoraron al detectar a cuatro intrusos. Lo que le extraño fue que sus chackras fueran diferentes a las reservas de los ninjas comunes, pensó que eran como los antiguos ninjas del sonido que enfrentó tiempo atrás, pero había una diferencia que no sabía distinguir. Se encargó de estudiarlos y distinguió que usan una mala imitación del Chisana Ten y que el color de las marcas que llevan es el elemento que usan. Tras una pelea que le confirmó sus sospechas, recibió la señal que sus compañeros se encuentran en peligro fue en su ayuda.

Durante el camino la sacerdotisa llamada Shion no le quitaba los ojos a Naruto, dado a que tuvo una visión de él muriendo; no entendía el cómo podía estar tranquilo. Cualquier otra persona estaría asustada o nerviosa por la muerte.

- _"¿Qué es lo que él sabe? Y más que nada ese poder que emite. ¿Quién eres realmente Naruto Uzumaki?"_ Se pregunta mentalmente la rubia.

-Naruto, en esto es en lo que tú y Karin han estado entrenando ¿verdad? Inquiere Neji.

-Así es; los miembros del Clan Uzumaki son maestros en el arte del Fuinjutsu. De hecho, casi todos los sellos del mundo fueron creados por el Clan Uzumaki. Declaro tranquilo, pero con una sonrisa que por alguna razón atemorizo un poco a los presentes.

-Conozco ese Clan; hubo un tiempo en que fueron los encargados de realizar los exorcismos y crear los templos para los monjes y sacerdotisas. De hecho, el país de los Demonios fue fundado por un monje Uzumaki. Dijo Taruho impresionado al saber que el rubio podía tomar el lugar de Shion.

-Mi maestro Menma-sama me entreno específicamente para ser un maestro en el arte del Fuinjutsu… ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijo que pase lo que pase no debía dejar que la sacerdotisa siga con su trabajo. Dijo pensativo y todos entendieron mal.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO TE PIDIO QUE LA MATARAS?! Grita Sakura molesta.

-Naruto no dejare que las ordenes de ese hombre estropeen nuestra misión. Dijo Neji activando su Byakugan.

-Mal pensados; me dijo que debo destruir al demonio que se liberara en unos días. Los que atacaron el templo son los que desean que esa criatura sea liberada. ¿o me equivoco Shion-san?

La rubia se sintió expuesta ante la mirada penetrante de esos ojos azules, por alguna razón no era capaz de llevarle la contraria, los demás en cambio pensaron que Menma es una mala influencia para Naruto. Todos continuaron con el recorrido, en ocasiones Naruto mira sus manos como si le fueran a pasar algo; lo que nadie sabía es que el Uzumaki colocó un sello de rastreo y captura. Era cuestión de tiempo para poder usarlo y deshacerse de unas molestias, lo que le sería difícil sería el sellado del demonio que supuestamente la sacerdotisa Shion debía encargarse.

Al día siguiente todos continuaron con la caminata, Naruto fue el único que se percató que eran seguidos. Le hizo señas a Neji para ponerse en posición de defensa, se pusieron en círculo dejando a Shion en el centro; pero en verdad el Uzumaki estaba en la posición adecuada para ejecutar su técnica. Los perseguidores formaron un perímetro circular esperando tener la ventaja, lo que no sabían es que el rubio estaba en el punto exacto del centro.

-¡Todos en guardia! Ordena Neji detectando a los atacantes.

Al ser descubiertos los cuatro saltan con la intención de llevar a la sacerdotisa, nadie se percató de las señales de manos que hizo el oji azul.

-Arte sellado: sello de los Demonios. Al poner sus manos en el suelo aparece un círculo de sellado que cuatro cintas se dirigieron a toda velocidad a los atacantes.

-¿Qué es eso? Pregunta Lee impresionado.

Los demás también están impactados, pero es reemplazado por incredulidad al ver que esas cintas que los capturaron los estén arrastrando y en el proceso los convierte en piedra y los hace pequeños.

-Sello del Demonio; completado. Dijo sujetando cuatro figuras de piedra 2 en cada mano.

-¿Cómo…? Comenzó Sakura.

-¿Fue que…? Continuó Lee.

-¿Qué pudieras…? Prosiguió Neji.

-¿Hacer eso? Terminó Shion.

Todos estaban impresionados por la promesa del rubio, Taruho estaba por pedirle que acompañé a Shion para realizar el ritual de sellado.

-Ustedes sigan con la misión de proteger a Shion-san… yo tengo que terminar con la misión que me asignó Menma-sama.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Sólo Tsunade-sama es la única en entregar misiones!

-Shion-san… ¿usted tiene la capacidad de ver fragmentos del futuro, me equivoco?

-¿Co-como sa-sabes?

-Usted no es la única que tiene ese don. Mi maestro me dijo todo lo que sucedería y me dio esto. Dijo mostrando un cascabel de cristal sujetado por un senvon.

Shion creyó que se trataba del cascabel que su madre le había dado se fijó que lo tenía, miró con incredulidad que existiera otro cascabel de protección y sellado.

-Eso…

-Es una réplica; quizás no sea como el que usted lleva, pero cumplirá con su objetivo.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, el rubio se marchó dejando a todos sin palabras. Sakura estaba por gritar hasta que pasó una gran ventisca, vieron que fue Fu la que levantó el viento llamando la atención a todos. Las dos chicas del grupo se quedaron en silencio por un momento y luego se enojaron.

-Debemos ir ahora. Ordenaron asustando a los hombres.

- _"¿No, que no quería hacer eso, Shion-sama?"_ Se pregunta mentalmente Taruho.

- _"¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?"_ Fue el pensamiento de Neji.

Los Jinchurikis llegaron al lugar que emana una insana cantidad de energía demoniaca, al llegar a la entrada de la cueva todas las estatuas de piedra comenzaron a moverse impidiendo la entrada.

-Yo me encargo de las piedras caminantes, tu ve con el problema principal. Dijo atacando a las estatuas.

-Bien, ten cuidado. Respondió entrando a la cueva.

Al llegar al final del túnel se sorprendió que toda la energía demoníaca es visible.

- ** _¿En dónde está esa sacerdotisa, semi demonio?_** Pregunta una voz profunda.

-Ella dejó el trabajo, pero me asegurare que no vuelvas a causar problemas.

- ** _JAJAJAJAJA. No me hagas reír, hubo muchos que intentaron acabar conmigo y todos murieron._**

-Las cosas están por… mierda. Maldigo el rubio al tener al líder de la rebelión en su hombro.

…

En la entrada Fuu destruye las estatuas con un poco de dificultad por la gran cantidad que hay, en medio de la pelea se tropieza y estaba por ser aplastada hasta que aparece un borrón verde.

-Entrada Dinámica. Grita Lee salvando a la peli verde.

-¿Lee, qué hacen todos aquí? Se supone deben proteger a la sacerdotisa.

-Mi deber es el encargarme de ese demonio y no dejaré que alguien muera por mi culpa.

La Kunoichi mira los ojos de la rubia, veía que está dispuesta a cumplir con su deber. Su maestro tenía razón sobre los hechos de esta misión.

-Muy bien, los de Konoha encárguense de las estatuas, yo llevaré a Shion-san. Dijo haciendo un clon de sombra.

-¿Dejas el…? Hablo Neji pero fue interceptado.

-Algo sucede, y necesitaré mis manos libres. La clon toma a la sacerdotisa en brazos saliendo con rumbo a la cueva.

Llegaron en el momento en que Naruto estaba por ser atravesado por una de las cabezas del demonio, pero fue salvado por Fuu que lo sacó del camino.

-Gracias, Fuu. ¿Pero qué pasa con…?

-Decidieron venir a ayudar, y se hará responsable de sus deberes. Dijo la peli verde mirando a Shion que comenzó su ritual.

-No dejaré que me encierren de nuevo. Ruge el demonio atacando a la rubia.

(De ese ataque pasa lo mismo que en la película)

Todos los que lucharon contra las estatuas buscan señales de la sacerdotisa y los Jinchurikis, Lee logra verlos al fijarse en el cielo viendo que Fuu lleva en brazos a la rubia y un clon sujeta de la mano a Naruto.

-¿Fuu, cómo supiste que necesitamos ayuda? Pregunta el cejudo curioso.

-En realidad Menma-sama me dijo que viniera, los Demonios pueden ser de ataques a traición.

-¿A traición? Cuestiona Taruho.

-Que son capaces de atacar por la espalda.

Una vez completa la misión de los ninjas de Konoha algunos empezaban a ver con otros ojos al Uzumaki. Durante ese tiempo Karin también impresionó a los médicos, resulta que se había pasado un tiempo creando un sello que almacenara el chackra sanador; de tal forma que cualquier persona puede usarlos. Shizune admite que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza hacer algo como lo de Karin. La idea de usar dicho sello abre las posibilidades de menor riesgo para los Shinobis, ni siquiera ella o Tsunade pensaron en tal forma; pero también el crear un sello es demasiado complicado y más aún el que sea capaz de contener un chackra específico. En otra parte que sorprendió a la Sanin es que logró evitar un incidente con unos bandidos, lo que daba un poco de gracia era que los derrotó sin saber que eran peligrosos. Definitivamente las enseñanzas que la Uzumaki recibe de Menma hizo que sus habilidades se hagan más definitivas al igual que Naruto.

…

En Iwagakure Onoki, estaba sorprendido por el gran cambio de Han y Roshi, Han antes no se acercaba a la aldea y no toleraba a las personas; Roshi es un shinobi leal a la nación, pero no confiaba en la nueva generación y no soportaba a todos los que demuestran arrogancia y ahora se aseguraba que los jóvenes no subestimaran las enseñanzas pasadas y para aquellos que demuestran potencial los entrena personalmente en todas las áreas Shinobi. Desde los ninjutsus médicos y elementales hasta el dominio de diferentes armas, de esa manera se hizo el maestro más solicitado por muchos genins y chunins entre los que está su propia nieta Kurotsuchi. Cabe destacar que ella tuvo el peor inicio cómo estudiante del peli rojo con barba, la chica en un principio dijo que debía hacerla su mano derecha. Literalmente recibió una paliza al nivel de su arrogancia, Roshi resultó tener un dominio en el elemento lava que nadie pudo imaginar; poder hacer la roca común en lava y manipularla a voluntad era de no creer.

…

En Kirigakure no Sato, Mei Terumi veía los progresos que tenían los estudiantes en el programa de ninjas médicos y podía ver que solo dos personas son prometedoras en el área del Fuinjutsu. Pensando en las vidas que se pudieron salvar si los Shinobis hubieran sabido los ninjutsus médicos y el Fuinjutsu, pero más aún al saber que el supuesto amo de la sangre, Yagura allá sido en realidad una marioneta. Se sentía mal tras saber la verdad; una parte de ella quería creer que Yagura pudo ser un gran líder para la aldea siendo o no el Jinchuriki del Sambi.

Otra cosa que debe tomar en cuenta es que el extraño sujeto llamado Menma sabía bastantes cosas, como de quien es el verdadero culpable. Lo sorprendente es el que trajera a Utakata quien se hizo contra su voluntad en maestro de una usuaria de un kekkei Genkai, la chica parecía ser una promesa para el área médica y en cuanto a Utakata; él se hizo más abierto a todos y pareciera que dentro de poco tiempo comenzaría el entrenamiento de Senjutsu, lo que le daba curiosidad era el saber que contrató tenía el chico.

…

En Kumogakure no Sato, A no sabía si estar agradecido por los cambios de sus Jinchurikis o estar enfurecido por hacer que sus mejores Shinobis sean rebeldes y no siguieran órdenes. Lo bueno del caso es que los raps de Bee ya no son tan malos y se podía contar como elemento de ataque y apoyo, en cambio Yugito no se esperó que fuera una gran adquisición para el país. Jamás habría pensado que la rubia Jinchuriki fuera poseedora de un kekkei genkai tan antiguo e igual de peculiar, según la información que dejó Menma Yugito tiene descendencia Namikaze que en las épocas de las guerras de clanes era conocido como el Clan Kami no Tenshin. El pensar que pudiera tener alas y sea capaz de tocar las nubes e incluso el hacer que pueda haber lluvias o tormentas sería de gran provecho para las granjas o pueblos que sufren de sequías, como punto adicional Yugito puede manipular la oscuridad del lugar.

En otra parte de la aldea, los dos Jinchurikis estaban en profunda meditación para ingresar al Ninshu. Según Menma, el Ninshu es el pasaje de la Unión entre todos los que practican el dominio del arte que creo el Sabio de los seis Caminos. Al ingresar al plano astral estaban todos los Jinchurikis junto a otras personas entre los que se encuentran su Maestro Menma.

-Veo que han estado mejorando con el manejo del Chisana Ten. Les dice Menma a un grupo de personas que visten el Keikogi tradicional de color blanco con el símbolo del Clan Otsutsuki en la espalda en los hombros el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki.

-Todo se lo debemos a usted Menma-sama. Le agradece Riki Senryaku.

Riki Senryuaku una mujer de cabellera roja fuego con un flequillo estilo Hime, de ojos marrones, de facciones agraciadas (como las de Hinata), de copa C y una figura digna de toda mujer. Esta mujer es en verdad una Uzumaki hija de unos guerreros del país de Uzushiogakure no Sato, ella nació a los meses de la caída de Uzushio; sus padres la entrenaron en lo básico del chackra sabiendo que sería necesario que buscara a los demás Uzumakis. Riki demostró una asombrosa habilidad con todas las katanas, pero se especializó en las espadas mariposa, siendo su mayor sueño superar al mismo Kenshin Uzumaki también conocido como Battosai el destajador; cada vez que sus padres le contaban sobre como ese hombre no tenía rival en el Kenjutsu fue capaz de crear doce espadas muy especiales. Cinco de ellas siendo elementales y una entregada a Tobirama Senju como reconocimiento de estar al nivel de un maestro del Kenjutsu, las demás espadas habían sido tomadas por el Nidaime Mitsukage y diciendo que fueron originadas en Kirigakure. Un día recuperaría esos tesoros de su antigua nación y restablecería el bello arte de la espada tal y como lo hizo Kenshin Uzumaki en sus tiempos.

-Vamos Senryaku-san tu eres una promesa para ser una kunoichi. Le dice Kabe con burla.

Kabe Masayoshi es un hombre medio alto, de cabello negro alborotado, de ojos café, de confesión medio acletica, siendo usuario de un peculiar Kekkei Genkai el cual le permite convertir todo su cuerpo en metal puro, siendo capaz de convertir sus extremidades en navajas y si desea puede cortar sus dedos dando la forma de kunais o senvons puede hacerlos crecer nuevamente, poseedor de dos espadas algo peculiares, una es de una hoja negra como el azufre que se llama tizona y en la otra es de diamantes que cambia de color según la sangre de las personas llamadas joyosa, espadas hechas por Riki Uzumaki; es una persona que prefiere evitar las peleas tras la purgas de los Kekkei Genkais su sueño es el casarse con una linda mujer que disfrute el campo.

-Bien, es momento en que todos recordemos que estamos por una sola y única razón. Hablo Karin.

-Ella tiene razón, Aisa Ryoku, Yoku Shiro, Kausera Nageru, Kasai Jishin, Zen Kikoeru, Kerowa Nigami, Seki Shiori, Komakai Meiyo, Ringo Tokunia, Jujika Shoriko y Toshi Eiko; todos ustedes han progresado de una forma perfecta. Decía Menma comparando a los nombrados como eran antes.

-Yo todavía no puedo creer que en un año y medio cambiarán tanto; cualquier persona que no los conozca no se creerían que fueron casi lo opuesto a lo que son hoy. Dijo Yugito que conoce a la mayoría.

-No te burles de nosotros Yugi-chan, quizás antes no éramos la gran cosa, pero se debía a que no teníamos una buena guía. Se burló Yoku sabiendo que la rubia odia ese apodo.

-¿Quieres pelea Shiro? De ser así me sirve un blanco en movimiento. Dijo ella con fuego en la mano.

-Ya basta los dos, estamos para el entrenamiento y la restauración de las antiguas artes del Ninshu. Dice Fuu.

-Es cierto, Aisa-san necesitaré que te vallas instalando en la aldea que te mencioné antes. Le pide el viajero.

-Entendido. Responde un poco molesto por tener que ir a esa aldea en específico.

Aisa Ryoku es un hombre robusto, de cabello castaño oscuros, de ojos café, de piel tostada; no era muy musculoso y tenía una Katana con la imagen de un dragón en dorado. Un excelente estratega casi llegando al nivel de los Naras, siendo un gran dominador en el elemento Katon casi llegando al nivel que Yugito domina. En un principio era simplemente un herrero y afilador para cualquier persona, se encontró con Menma el cual le llamo su atención por la mirada desolada y determinada que vio en él. El viajero le conto todo sobre cuáles eran sus intereses, fue cuando le propuso ser parte de su grupo que necesita a personas que tiene un gran potencial y gran determinación. En un principio lo hizo para saber defenderse de delincuentes y tener ideas para nuevos artículos ninja, con el tiempo se dedicaba más al entrenamiento dejando de lado su trabajo; lo que le extraño fue el que debió aprender algo de política y el saber como gobernar una aldea. Menma le contó que debería estar listo para ser el nuevo líder de Kusa por el motivo que el actual gobernante trata a sus Shinobis como herramientas desechables siendo testigo de los abusos, Karin.

-Naruto, Yugito ¿cómo han estado con el tema de sus alas?

Ante la pregunta, a Naruto le rodeó un aura depresiva; le emociona el tener otro Kekkei Genkai, pero el problema es que no podía practicar tanto como Yugito por el hecho que no desea recibir la atención de Danzo Shimura. En cuanto a la rubia mayor, ella ya tiene un control bueno en su vuelo y al combinar el aspecto de sus alas con el fuego de su Biju literalmente es capaz de crear tormentas de fuego, lo que todavía no ha dominado todavía es su control en la oscuridad. Desde su punto de vista, pareciera que debía hacer alucinación a las técnicas del Clan Nara; era como tratar de ser dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-Menma-sama yo tengo casi todo dominado en la parte de ser un Tenshin, lo que no domino es la parte del Kami. Informa Yugito mostrando sus alas.

-Lamentablemente yo no puedo entrenar tanto como quisiera con respecto a ser un Kami no Tenshin; Danzo tiene bastantes AMBUs raíz en toda la aldea. Y por si no fuera suficiente mis alas se liberan de forma inconsciente y me cuesta volverlas a ocultar. Lo único que podido hacer fue el practicar con el control de la luz, siendo que también puedo sanar a los enfermos y darles el descanso a aquellos que no tienen fuerzas para vivir, pero no pueden morir.

Al escuchar las palabras de Naruto todos se impresionaron tomado nota de llamarlo cuando estén a una edad muy avanzada. Yugito por su parte hacia pucheros, ella tiene todo lo opuesto a Naruto, sabe que no debería estar celosa, pero ser la señora de la muerte no era algo que disfrutará.

-Entiendo, sé que existe un sello para crear un espacio vacío que te servirá para el entrenamiento; Yugito entiendo que no te guste el infundir dolor y miseria a los demás, pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Cuando se libre la guerra será la segunda forma de distinguir a los enemigos de los aliados. Responde con pesar.

Los dos rubios del grupo recordaron el cómo activaron su Kekkei Genkai, siendo un momento vergonzoso.

Flashback

Los primos Uzumaki se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento más amplios, los dos usaban todos sus sellos para comprobar su destreza en el combate. En uno de los intentos de Karin, Naruto es expulsado a un acantilado siendo que no dominaban las cadenas que caracterizan al Clan Uzumaki. Tanta era la desesperación que no sintió como en su espalda aparecieron unos bultos, fue cuando unas alas tan blancas como la nieve aparecieron extendidas haciendo que plañe para llegar a una de las paredes. Cuando llegó a la cima se dio cuenta que su camiseta y chaqueta se destruyeron.

-¿Na-Naruto que fu-fue lo que pa-pazo? Pregunta Karin algo sonrojada por ver el buen cuerpo de su primo.

-No tengo idea, sólo aparecieron estas… Dijo tocando sus nuevas alas.

- _"Mierda, por si ya no fuera guapo ahora con esas alas realmente parece un ángel."_ Lloraba lágrimas anime Karin. -Debemos avisarle a Menma-sama sobre esto, quizás sepa sobre lo que te pasa.

En la aldea de Kumo, Bee y Yugito también estaban en su entrenamiento siendo Bee el que domina la pelea.

-Lenta estas, ¿algo que te haga mal? Pregunta Bee tomando distancia.

-Es que últimamente mi espalda me está matando, primero siento como si me quemara, luego me pica y finalmente siento como si algo quisiera salir.

-Eso no es normal, deberías hablar con Menma. Él te puede ayudar.

-Ya sé, es que solo empezó hace tres días y… HAAAAA.

La rubia pisó mal haciendo que cayera en un vacío lo que de alguna manera hizo que Yugito se golpeara, fue en ese momento en que apareció en un espacio en blanco es cuando escucha los aplausos de un hombre acompañado por una mujer. El hombre es un poco más alto que ella, rubio algo opaco, de ojos negros con un Keikogi de color negro con toques blancos; la mujer también usa un Keikogi la diferencia es que es de color blanco con toques negros, de ojos azules como el cielo y de cabellera rubia dorada. La gran diferencia entre ambos es que el hombre tiene alas negras y la mujer las tiene de color blanco parecido un ángel.

-Es bueno ver que uno de nuestros dos herederos allá llegado. Hablo la mujer acercándose a Yugito.

-Me da gracia; quien viene al Limbo Onírico es una Dark Kami. ¿Cómo te llamas niña? Cuestiona el hombre.

-Yo-yo… Tartamudea sin creer que dos personas tengan alas siendo que una de ellas es de color negro.

-¿Yo-yo? Ese no es nombre para una Kami de la Oscuridad. Veré en tus recuerdos para saber tu nombre. En cuanto dijo esas palabras la mano de la mujer dio un brillo cálido. –Así que tu nombre es Yugito Nii, tus padres murieron tratando de protegerte de un grupo de idiotas y eres una maestra en el elemento Fuego, sin olvida que tienes al gato de Fuego Azul de Dos colas en tu interior.

-¿Pe-pero co-como es qué? No se creía que esa mujer desconocida supiera todo eso.

-Mi niña, somos tus antecesores del más antiguo y misterioso clan que pudo existir en la historia. Dijo el hombre tomando la mano de la Jinchuriki.

-Mi nombre es Akemi y él es Yami. Los primeros líderes del clan Kami no Tenshin; tenemos mucho que contarte para que restaures el balance del bien y el mal en el mundo.

-Wow, wow… ¿ustedes dicen que soy su descendiente? ¿pero cómo es qué…? Si mis padres… no soy de un clan ¿y quien es el otro sujeto?

-Te mostraremos el cómo inicio todo esto del clan Tenshin.

Los dos llevaron a Yugito a una reja de doble puerta, una es de oro brillante y la otra de cobre puro; al abrirse se ve una luz cegadora y una vez que desaparece la luz los tres se encuentran en una pequeña casa de madera. En ella; se ve a un hombre de cabellera negra con un símbolo de un abanico Blanco y Rojo, de túnica azul oscuro y una cinta blanca, frente al hombre se encontraba una mujer rubia de ojos azul cielo, de piel bronceada que tiene una mirada perdida.

-Ella se llama Mika Chiyu, una de las pocas personas que se dedicó a ser sanadores sin saber el usar el chackra elemental o tener un entrenamiento de otra clase. Dijo Akemi.

-Ese hombre es Makeru Uchiha el que descubrió el Kotoamatsukami, que le permitió controlar a las personas. Hablo Yami apuntando al Uchiha.

Cuando terminaron de hablar se ve llegar a un hombre de cabello blanco, de ojos verdes, con dos lunares en la frente y de vestimenta blanca.

-Hola Makeru, ¿ella para que esta aquí? Pregunta el nuevo sujeto.

-Taikotsu Kaguya; es un placer verte. Ella es la prueba que mi Sharingan sin llegar a la parte de Mengekio puede ser igual de poderoso. Dijo arrogante de su poder.

-Entonces no te importa que la use para mis "asuntos". Hablo Taikotsu mirando con lujuria a la mujer.

-Para nada; de hecho, sería amable de tu parte que la dejes embarazada; su familia quiere que tenga hijos. Habló con malicia dejando solo al Kaguya para que se "divierta" con la mujer Chiyu.

-Makeru dejo que Mika fuera violada constantemente por Taikotsu al punto que quedó embarazada; para su fortuna toda su familia la ayudaron a salir adelante y atraparon a esos dos sujetos para que reciban sus castigos.

Se puede ver a la Chiyu meciendo a un bebé casi igual a ella con la diferencia que tiene dos lunares en la frente, muestra que es descendiente de un Kaguya. Mika junto a su familia cuidan del niño y asegurándose que no use mucho su poder con los huesos.

-El niño se llama Takeshi, a pesar de no ser deseado por su madre; amo mucho a toda la familia Chiyu y fue capaz de encontrar el amor verdadero. Lo que nadie sabía es que el proyecto de Makeru iba tal como deseaba.

Se veía que Takeshi se casó con una mujer que se dedica al cuidado de los animales, siendo más específica de las aves. De esa unión nacieron un par de gemelos, al tener una edad apropiada comenzaron un entrenamiento para proteger a sus familiares; la batalla entre los descendientes de Indra Otsutsuki y Ashura Otsutsuki afectó a muchos. El Clan Chiyu se vio forzado a buscar refugio en la aldea dirigida por Ashura, dando como resultado que la mitad de sus miembros se vuelvan guerreros.

Uno de los gemelos llamado Escanor, se casó con una mujer llamada Natsu del clan Arashi; teniendo a una niña que llamaron Erina, la que tenía una gran conexión con las palomas teniéndolas como invocaciones y por dato curioso al ser muy habilidosa en las técnicas del Ninshu fue de las pocas elegidas para aprender el arte del Senjutsu. Con el Senjutsu y la combinación de sus invocaciones podía proyectar alas astrales dándole un aspecto angelical. En cuanto al otro gemelo de nombre Dreifus se enamoró de una Kaguya llamada Misato, su amor les dio la bendición de tener a un niño de nombre Yamaniski; lamentablemente Misato no pudo sobrevivir al parto de su hijo. Pero a pesar de no tener a su amada cuidó y crio a su hijo lo mejor que pudo, lo curioso es que sus invocaciones son los cuervos; también fue elegido para aprender el senjutsu que lo combinó con sus invocaciones de cuervos dándole la apariencia de un ángel de la oscuridad.

Los dos primos nunca se habían visto las caras en casi toda su vida, lo que los llevó a tener un romance. Al principio muchos ignoraban que la unión entre ellos llegaría a dar un nuevo Clan y cumplir la ambición de un demente con delirios de grandeza. Los dos primos a pesar de saber que son familiares contrajeron matrimonio y de esa unión nacieron gemelos, ambos rubios, de ojos azules, de tez bronceada; la diferencia entre ellos era que uno tiene un poco más oscuro su cabello y ojos. El mayor de nombre Yami en medio que jugaba con su hermana llamada Akemi descubrieron que poseían alas, tanto sus padres como el resto de su familia no podían creer lo que veían.

-Desde ese momento en que descubrimos nuestras alas fuimos blancos de muchas burlas, golpizas hasta que descubrimos nuestras habilidades de manipular el clima y la luz que emanan de nuestras manos podían causar tanto la muerte más pacifica como la más dolorosa. Hablo Akemi con un poco de tristeza dado a que su primera vez con sus poderes mato a un chico que creyó podría ser su amigo.

-Yugito, tú y ese chico rubio con lazo Uzumaki son los últimos Kami no Tenshins que existen en el mundo. Dijo Yami serio a la Jinchuriki.

-¡¿Cómo?! No, no es una broma para calmar el ambiente. Dice la Jinchuriki en medio de una risa nerviosa. -¿Por qué no se ríen? Hay por Kami, dicen la verdad. Se desmaya con su alma saliendo balbuceando sobre cosas imposibles y malditas suertes.

A los dos Kamis se les cayó una gota de sudor, pero no la podían culpar teniendo en cuenta quien es el pariente del Uzumaki, lo que representa para su país y más aún saber que son los descendientes de un Clan que podía igualar al antiguo clan Otsutsuki. Una vez que Yugito regreso de su inconciencia le dieron unas últimas palabras.

-Ustedes dos son nuestra esperanza y quizás sean los únicos en impedir que el mal del Shinju surja nuevamente; nunca se puede saber en quienes confiar. Cuando llegue el momento adecuado los dos podrán crear "La Luz de la Vida".

-¿La Luz de la Vida?

-Es la combinación de la luz blanca y la luz oscura, le permitirá sanar y resucitar a todos aquellos que consideren aliados y dignos de ser salvados. Dijo Yami con calma.

-Es momento que vuelvas a la realidad Yugito, cuéntale todo a tu maestro y recuerda. Decía Akemi con una sonrisa cálida.

-Eres la Esperanza para todos los Kami no Tenshins. Dijeron los dos hermanos desapareciendo en una luz blanca segadora.

La rubia Nii se despertó en una de las habitaciones del hospital recordando su situación vio que todavía tenía sus alas visibles y sintió el instinto asesino de Menma sabiendo que no tendría que preocuparse por los miembros del consejo para entrar al programa de crianza.

Fin Flashback

Lo que todavía la atormentaba era el hecho que le costó horrores volver a esconder sus alas, y sin olvidar que casi mata a Killer Bee por recordarle que mostro su pechonalidad. En cuanto a Naruto también le había costado trabajo digerir toda la cosa, ya tenía bastante con el simple hecho que es el heredero al trono Uzumaki, la reencarnación de Ashura Otsutsuki; y ahora es el segundo descendiente de un clan que literalmente podían ser considerados Kamis. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor para el pobre rubio Uzumaki; su consuelo es que pronto vendría su otro familiar Uzumaki para conocerlo.

La historia cambia mucho con cada interrupción que se hacía y faltaría poco para el mayor evento que podría llegar a pasar en la vida de los Jinchurikis, sus verdaderos poderes saldrán a la luz y el plan del Tsukuyumi Infinito será retrasado o destruido por todos los hechos. Sin olvidar que muchos de los que murieron antes de iniciar la guerra serán la mayor ventaja para la nueva Alianza Mundial.

Fin Capitulo 20

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Disculpen las demoras estaba con los malditos exámenes y enfrentando a Papeleo-sama, (algo que no querían saber) el fin espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios ya que con mis nuevos colegas estamos en la campaña de "Valora nuestro trabajo, Deja un comentario"**

 **Agradezco a los autores que me ayudaron con algunas ideas y sugerencias, recomiendo a mis lectores y seguidores que vean sus trabajos:**

 **Ares-sama**

 **Regina Alba Blossom**

 **Dante21**

 **Emperor92**

 **OTAKUfire**

 **AshiDragneel77**

 **Javipozos**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana**

 **Muchas Gracias Pegasister Geishiken**


	21. Capítulo 21

Cambiando el Destino

Capítulo 21: La reunión de los líderes y la marca de Naruto

Desde la demostración de habilidades de los Uzumakis algunos de los 12 novatos de Konoha se pusieron a entrenar para no que darse atrás, como lo era el caso del equipo 8 que se quedaron Shino y Kiba con las técnicas de sus clanes olvidando que eran sus cuerpos los que debían hacer el trabajo sin necesidad del chackra. En cuanto a los Hyugas le contaron a Hiashi el por qué le costaba realizar los katas a Hinata esa noticia le sorprendió, no se había tomado la molestia de ver cuál sería el problema de su hija. Mientras que las bestias verdes de la aldea seguían con su entrenamiento, pero no hacían los estiramientos que les permitiría ser más letales. Los jounins se encontraban en un bar charlando sobre los tipos de entrenamientos que hacían los Uzumakis; comparados con los que les hacían hacer a sus alumnos y los que ellos recibieron, dándose cuenta que no eran muy fuertes y más que nada algunos se preguntaron de cómo hacer para mejorar en el taijutsu y si deberían aprender el estilo de los Uzumakis.

En cuanto a Karin y Naruto durante una semana entera fueron llamados a la aldea de Tanzaku junto con Jiraiya para revelarles una sorpresa en la que estuvo trabajando. En el camino se habían topado con el equipo 10 junto con Asuma, les contaron sobre su misión y de cómo iban mejorando en sus técnicas. Al llegar al pueblo se llevaron una gran sorpresa, no se parecía en nada al pueblo que Naruto vio cuando busco a Tsunade; era más grande y con varios casinos, hoteles, centros recreativos e incluso había algunos lugares hecho para los niños de diversas edades. (Las Vegas)

-¿Qué demonios le paso a este lugar? No se parece en nada al pueblo de hace tres años. Dijo Naruto impactado por los cambios del lugar.

-De hace un tiempo hubo una persona que estuvo comprando parte de la ciudad. Informo Jiraiya que tenía un informante.

Estuvieron caminando por un tiempo en lo que ven a una mujer vestida de conejita pleiboy haciendo su trabajo. Estaba repartiendo folletos, dulces y algunos globos; en eso ve a los Uzumakis y deja de hacer su trabajo para hablar con ellos.

-Naruto y Karin Uzumaki, es un honor conocerlos. Dijo haciendo una reverencia. –Síganme mi señor estará complacido en verlos.

-¿Tu señor? Cuestiono Ino.

-Responderé a todas sus preguntas. Para empezar mi señor es el dueño de todo el lugar, ahora síganme y los llevare con él. Dijo caminando.

-Disculpe señorita, podría decirnos que paso con el lugar. No se parece en nada a como era antes. Le pidió Naruto a la mujer frente ellos.

-Mi señor al principio vino con la intención de ganar varias apuestas como cualquier persona, pero tenía tanta suerte que dejo a cada casino sin nada de dinero. A lo que los dueños de los lugares apostaron sus locales con tal de recuperar todo lo que perdieron. Comento dejando a muchos incrédulos.

-No puede haber nadie con tanta suerte o habilidad en el juego. Dijo Jiraiya recordando la suerte de Tsunade.

-¿Lo dice por la legendaria perdedora? A lo que recibió un asentimiento. –Bueno, cuando gano todos los juegos se quedó con todas las propiedades y decidió hacer algunos cambios para algunos casinos y dando varias oportunidades de trabajo para mucha gente. Cuando termino de hablar se encontraron frente a un casino llamado el Remolino.

Entraron al lugar y vieron que era un restaurante en la entrada con un bufet de todo lo que se pueda comer, en una parte se podía ver una recepción y entendieron que también era un hotel. Pero Jiraiya se sentía en el cielo cuando pasaron por un lugar donde vio como una mujer bailaba desnuda y parecía que era el principio del espectáculo. En cuanto a Asuma se repetía mentalmente que estaba con Kurenai y no debía mirar a nadie con deseo, para los más jóvenes no les importaba nada. Continuaron hasta detenerse en una puerta que decía director y entraron viendo que era una habitación de observación.

-Al fin llegaron y con compañía. Dijo Menma volteándose a ver a sus invitados.

-¿En esto estuvo trabajando todo el tiempo? Le pregunto Karin incrédula de lo que veía.

-Así es; son en lugares así en los que se puede encontrar buena información o sujetos que utilizan esto sitios para esconderse. Dijo serio.

-Estoo… Menma-san… Hablo Chouji.

-Los cuatro pueden ir a recorrer el lugar y disfrutar de todo lo que quieran. Dijo para gran alegría de Chouji e Ino. –Lo que si deben tener cuidado con mi personal femenino y masculino; no querrán terminar como este tipo.

En la pantalla vieron a un hombre siendo tratado con "delicadeza" por dos chicas; una vestida de mucama sexy y la otra de colegiala sexy. Ambas no tenían la más mínima piedad con los tratos al hombre que lo reconocieron como uno de los mayores mercenarios del mundo. Todos incluso Jiraiya se pusieron pálidos al ver que las chicas del lugar podían ser dominantes.

-Como ven entrene a cada uno de mis empleados para que parezcan persona dispuestas a ser serviciales en los diversos ámbitos de la vida, pero están para conseguir o capturar a las personas que sean amenaza al mundo o en cierto caso a mi trabajo. ¿En tienden el por qué deben ser cuidadosos? Les pregunto a los presentes haciendo que traguen duro temiendo por su integridad física. –Y lo digo más por la señorita Yamanaka, y Jiraiya-sama tome este pase y tendrá todo un espectáculo exclusivo para usted. Es lo que le prometí la última vez.

A Naruto no le sorprendió que tomara el pase y se fuera como alma que lo lleva el shinigami a ver su "espectáculo especial", en cuanto a Ino no sabía si Menma se refería a que ella generaría problemas con los empleados o que ella tendría problemas con los empleados. En cuanto a Shikamaru y Chouji solo se mantendrían al margen de las actividades del lugar y Asuma solo buscaría un nuevo paquete de cigarrillos y se iría a un bar para no pensar mucho en lo que vio y que definitivamente debía hacer un gran pasó con Kurenai.

Pasaron un tiempo en el lugar y vieron que había lugares exclusivos para cada tipo de persona, centros de diversión como juegos y cines donde vieron las películas más populares. Al final se dieron cuenta que todo el lugar estaba completamente rodeado de cámaras de seguridad, también se dieron cuenta que no había ningún punto siego en el área por lo que entendieron era un lugar donde no podías hacer nada sin que te vigilaran. Pero lo que si le molesto a Ino es que todos los lugares de la ciudad serian dejados a nombre de varias personas entre las cuales se encontraban Naruto y Karin.

Al volver de Tanzaku le contaron todo con lujo de detalle a Tsunade la cual quería dejar el puesto de Hokage para ir a ese pueblo; terminaron de contar todo y se marcharon del lugar para que la Hokage siga con su trabajo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa apareció una paloma que se deshizo revelando que era un esqueleto de juguete de un ave que usaba un sello ilusorio haciéndolo parecer real. Vio que tenía un pergamino con la letra de Menma; lo que significaba una noticia muy importante y que no debía tomarla por alto. Al tomar el rollo se enteró de la reunión de los líderes de todas las aldeas Shinobis y remarcaba en una parte que no importa que pase debía llevar a la familia Uzumaki y no lo hacía recibiría un castigo; esa información hizo temblar a Tsunade por lo que tenía tiempo para avisar a los Uzumakis y de pensar en quienes serían sus escoltas.

-Shizune reúne al consejo para informar de una cumbre en el país del Hierro. Le ordeno a la peli negra que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Tsunade-sama, es por lo que le envió Menma-san? Pregunto sabiendo que algo así no sucedería tan fácil y repentinamente.

-Sí, ahora ve también a avisar a Naruto y Karin que me acompañarán; es un tema que los involucra. Le dijo y con eso Shizune salió de la oficina.

- _"Todos los líderes de las aldeas se reunirán por la "simple" orden de Menma. ¿Qué tan influyente eres Menma?"_ Se preguntaba mentalmente la sanin.

Shizune aviso a cada miembro del consejo que debían asistir a una reunión por una noticia de Menma, a muchos no les agradaba la idea que un extraño les diera órdenes, pero con la información que podía divulgar en poco tiempo era mejor no arriesgarse. La peli negra cuando termino fue en busca de los primos Uzumakis para avísales que tendrían que ir a la cumbre en el País del Hierro; los encontró en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, pero se quedó aterrada al ver que Naruto sangraba por los ojos, nariz y boca. Los 12 de Konoha le explicaron que era el resultado de usar un sello que permite al usuario absorber parte de los recuerdos de la víctima sin causarle daño haciendo creer que solo les dan un pequeño toque; pero Kiba hizo que Naruto use el sello en sí mismo al colocar la mano del rubio en la cabeza lo que le provoca un gran dolor y que grite de agonía ya que veía no solo sus recuerdos sino también los del Kyuubi el cual también sufría por el sello. Tanto Naruto como el Zorro les dolía cada recuerdo de sus vidas, desde el día en el que nacieron hasta el momento en el que sus familiares murieron o se separaron; para los espectadores se preocuparon por ver que el Uzumaki derramaba lágrimas de sangre y era peor con sus gritos de dolor. Una vez que termino el proceso del sello el joven rubio cayo inconsciente derramando sangre; trataron de acercarse a ayudarlo, pero apareció Menma y les pidió que lo dejaran por un tiempo a solas ya que necesitaría recuperarse para su viaje el cual se daría en una semana.

Shizune se encontraba bastante preocupada por el posible estado de Naruto, por lo que le dijeron el sello que uso era uno de los más poderosos del Clan Uzumaki. Podía sacar información que la misma persona creía olvidada; eso hacia peor las cosas no solo porque recordaría los tratos que recibió en su niñez, sino que era posible que se enterara sobre quienes fueron sus padres, la relación que tiene con Jiraiya y de los planes e ideas que tenía el consejo cuando era solo un bebé. Le avisó a su maestra, haciendo que entre en pánico si ya de por sí Naruto era muy fuerte ahora con los entrenamientos de Menma era poderoso; temía que hiciera algo contra la aldea Nadie podría soportar tal nivel de crueldad. Para empeorar las cosas Karin les aviso que se encontraba bastante mal y que no quería ver a nadie por un tiempo; ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de su habitación ya que necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas que vio y que debía tener una charla con el Zorro y descubrió que se llama Kurama.

Pasó la semana y Tsunade junto con Hiashi, Shizune, Shikaku, Tsume y Yamato, esperaban a que llegaran los Uzumakis. Pasaron unos minutos cuando aparecieron en un shunsin los dos Uzumakis; pero Naruto tenía una mirada perdida y se dejó crecer su cabello dándole un ligero parecido a su padre por los dos mechones que enmarcan su cara.

Hiashi se sentía culpable por todo lo que hizo a sus hijas y de cómo miraba con desprecio a Naruto. Obligo a que sus hijas se enfrentaran por el liderazgo del clan, no cuido bien a Neji de pequeño ya que en cierta forma era su hijo también, repudio a Hinata y lo peor de todo ordeno a todos los miembros del clan que no se acerquen al Uzumaki.

- _"Hana tenías razón; yo por ser tan estúpido no me di cuenta de lo mucho que Naruto sufría. Pero en las ocasiones que lo veía parecía tan feliz que no me di cuenta que esas sonrisas era falsas y parecían tan reales."_

Al llegar al País de Hierro se encontraron con Gaara y sus hermanos; pareciera que todo se clamaría y no había algún problema en la reunión o eso pensaron cuando Karin se escondió tras Naruto al ver a un sujeto de Kusagakure. El Uzumaki sabía bien el porqué de esa reacción; era el mismo que la uso como una simple herramienta y orillo a la muerte a la madre de su prima. Gaara también sabía eso y se preparaba para cualquier cosa ya que el sujeto se acercaba, pero antes que pudieran hacer algo apareció un hombre de barba con la vestimenta de un samurái.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la Cumbre de Líderes. Mi nombre es Mifune, yo junto con Menma-san seremos los intermediarios en esta reunión para negociar una posible alianza. Dijo, ya que Mifune recibió la visita del pelinegro informándole de la situación de los posibles efectos que pasaría si no se realizaba una alianza.

Todos entraron a un gran salón (que se compara con la sala de conferencias de la ONU) donde había lugares con los respectivos símbolos representando a las aldeas Shinobis, lo que sí solo podían estar acompañados por una persona como guarda espaldas. Lo que dejo a algunos en una sala de espera; entre los cuales se encontraba casi todos los Jinchurikis esperando a que terminara la reunión o al menos pasara rápido ya que querían salir de sus aldeas e ir al refugio que Menma les había contado.

-Esa mujer de Kumo me pone nervioso. Dijo Hiashi a Yamato que entendía lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Así que eres tú… Dijo una mujer rubia de ojos negros y un collar de perlas rojas en el brazo izquierdo. –Soy Nii Yugito; encantada de conocerte joven Uzumaki.

-Lo mismo digo señorita Yugito. Respondió Naruto al saludo del ninja de Kumo.

-¿Naruto que acaso…? Preguntaba el Hyuga incrédulo de lo que hacía.

-Menma-sama nos dijo todo sobre los otros Jinchurikis y de cuáles son sus bijuus. De hecho, esperaba que nos pudiéramos reunir para que cada uno de nosotros nos conozcamos y establezcamos vínculos de amistad. Explico Naruto para calmar al Hyuga.

-¿Cuál es su número?

-Es el 2 y mi compañero es el 8.

-Hey Yugito, no seas mala presenta y canta al nuevo compañero. Rapeo Killer Bee.

-¿Esto… quién eres?

-Mocoso maldito, soy mayor, poderoso y apuesto. Soy Killer Bee; el hermano del Raikage. Se presentó el moreno sacando una gota estilo anime a todos los presentes.

En la sala las cosas están algo tensas por viejos conflictos en la última guerra. De no ser que Menma liberó un intenso instinto asesinó que calló a todos dándole la oportunidad de hablar.

-Todos los presentes mantengan la calma. Si todos están aquí es porque son conscientes de lo que se aproxima por la amenaza de Akatsuki. Dijo haciendo que algunos se pongan tensos por esa organización.

-Ese problema es de las cinco Naciones al tener a esos fenómenos. Hablo Havoc, un hombre de cabello negro aplastado de un kimo de combate con una cuerda morada, el líder de Kusagakure con asco a los Jinchurikis.

-Esto incumbe todos ya que si ellos son capturados será el fin del mundo Shinobi. Decía Menma mirando con furia contenida.

-¿Qué propone para la alianza? Preguntó Mei Terumi recordando que el pelinegro la amenazó de dejarla sin sus encantos femeninos y la obligaría a casarse con un viejo decrépito de aspecto espantoso.

-Yo no puedo confiar en sujetos como los de Kiri y Konoha. Los de Kumo se ganar o la fama de secuestrar a niños y no sé si es buena idea que el líder de una aldea sea muy joven. Comentó Onoki haciendo que muchos lo vieran de mala manera.

-Es cierto que muchos tenemos que redimirnos de los errores del pasado, pero si no aprendemos a dejar las cosas en el pasado no podremos avanzar. Dijo Shibuki demostrando que a pesar de ser joven sabía cómo manejarse en la vida.

-Todos deben entender que con o sin Jinchurikis, líneas de sangre o shinobis que pasan a la historia por hacer grandes hazañas. Comento una mujer de cabello azul con una flor de papel que a Tsunade se le hacía familiar. –Estuvimos, estamos y estaremos en constantes guerras al punto en el que ya no habrá nada por que luchar y mucho menos por quienes.

-Apoyo a la señorita de Amegakure; debo decir que en un principio mi aldea fue fundada para ser el escondite del antiguo sanin, Orochimaru. Dijo Sayusa del clan Fuma.

-Todos somos atacados o traicionados; por que dejamos que existan las posibilidades de que sucedan esas cosas, por lo cual con esta alianza todos sabrán quienes desertaron de las aldeas, lo que sucedió y cuáles son los estados de las mismas. Dijo Menma sabiendo que la enorme falta de comunicación fue el mayor problema que tuvo el mundo Shinobi.

Paso todo un día en la sala discutiendo sobre cómo mejorar las relaciones entre las aldeas, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo donde pone que en caso de librarse la guerra quien comandaría todo el ejército seria el Raikage y como sus asesores serian Onoki por sus amplio conocimiento y experiencia, mientras que Tsunade seria quien le ayude con la distribución de grupos médicos. Mientras que el resto se encargarían de reunir armamentos, medicamentos y los mejores hombres y mujeres para hacer algunos pelotones de mayor ataque; y especialistas en los sellos para los posibles Edo Tenses y teniendo en cuenta que pueden encontrarse con personas que significan mucho para los que están vivos. Cuando todos salieron de la sala vieron que algunos charlaban animadamente con otros de las distintas aldeas de los cuales 8 eran los Jinchurikis; se acordó que serían llevados a una isla perteneciente a Kumo para mantenerlos "Seguros" del enemigo y dado a solo unos pocos saben la ubicación del lugar será difícil que cualquiera se entere.

Lo que nadie sabía es que había dos espías uno de ellos es un Zetsu Blanco que esperaba el momento adecuado para avisar a los demás Akatsukis sobre la ubicación de los Jinchurikis, y el otro espía era uno de los subordinados de Danzo. Él sabía que sería una excelente oportunidad para capturar a todos los Jinchurikis y tenerlos bajo su yudo, tenía bien vigilado a los Uzumakis y vio que mejoraron en sus habilidades y que sus conocimientos eran mayores de lo que él mismo sabía. Lo que no sabía era sobre los sellos del Clan Uzumaki y era lo que más quería ya que un simple sello podía hacer mucho desastre; de no ser que vio el potencial que tiene Naruto en esa área se hubiera dedicado a darle lo que necesitaba sin que se diera cuenta.

La cumbre de Líderes termino y cada uno se marchaba a su respectiva aldea excepto Havoc que intercepto al grupo de Konoha.

-Karin tienes que venir con nosotros, ahora. Ordeno, cosa que no le agrado a Naruto que se puso frente de su prima para que se sienta a salvo.

-Ella es un ninja de Konoha. Usted no tiene nada que ver con la vida de Karin Uzumaki. Le dijo Tsunade con autoridad.

-Karin le pertenece a Kusa ella junto con esa mujer son elementos esenciales para mis shinobis. Dijo Havoc de una manera que recordaba mucho a Danzo y sus ambiciones de dominar a todos. –Y la vamos a recuperar de uno u otra forma.

Al terminar lanzo una bomba de humo que contiene un adormecedor solo Hiashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto y Karin evitan el humo, pero son atrapados por los acompañantes de Havoc. Los shinobis de Kusa les inyectaron una droga que paralizo a los de Konoha y Karin era arrastrada por Havoc.

-Solo les importe su poder. Susurro Naruto liberando una débil onda de chackra. –Solo les interesan sus cosas…también somos humanos.

-Veo que estas algo molesto, pero cuando… Hablaba uno de los acompañantes de Kusa cuando Naruto libero más chackra.

-¡USTEDES SON LOS MOUNSTROS! Grito liberando las cadenas de diamantina del Clan Uzumaki.

Todos en especial Tsunade se quedaron aterrados por ver cadenas de color rojo en buidas en chackra del Zorro; pero se quedaron sin palabras al ver que una de las cadenas al tener una persona, comenzó a arder en llamas y finalmente se convirtió en cenizas. Hizo lo mismo con los otros shinobis de Kusagakure, pero las cadenas cuando fueron por Havoc no emitían el brillo del chackra demoniaco; parecían normales, pero se ataron una en cada extremidad de su cuerpo y una quinta cadena que tenía el chackra le atravesó el corazón, al terminar con eso algunas gotas de sangre cayeron en la cabeza de Naruto haciéndolo pelirojo. Lo que nadie notó fue que una de las cadenas se dirijo a una rama donde estaba el espía de Danzo; el sujeto se salvó de pura suerte ya que cayó de la rama por el miedo que sintió al ver tal masacre.

-Cuidado. Se escuchó la voz de Menma y vieron como un dardo se dirigía al pelirojo haciendo que las cadenas desaparezcan.

-¿Q-qué fu-fue eso? Pregunto Shizune aterrada.

-Lo que me temía… él obtuvo su marca en una pésima situación. Dijo viendo que antes de caer en la inconciencia sus ojos despedían un color rojo sangre muy brillante.

-Todo es… Iba a decir Karin, pero fue cortada por Tsume.

-No te eches la culpa niña, fue ese bastardo que quería separarte de Naruto. Y si hay algo que he aprendido de él es que no deja que le quiten las cosas con mucha facilidad. Le dijo recordando que en una ocasión llevaba un peluche con él y una turba de aldeanos se lo quitaron tras forcejear un montón con el niño.

-Debemos ir a algún lugar para que pueda realizar el sellado para que no afecte su marca. Al decir eso todos se fueron a una posada donde Menma con la ayuda de Karin crearon un sello que impediría la liberación de la marca de Naruto, devolviéndole el color original a su cabello y usando unas cintas en sus dos mechones dándole un mayor parecido a su antecesor Ashura Otsusuki.

-Disculpe, Menma-san. Hablo Hiashi al ver salir al pelinegro de la habitación del Uzumaki.

-No dirán nada sobre lo que ocurrió a nadie. ¿Está claro? Ordeno a todos.

-Descuide no tenía que pedirlo, lo que nos gustaría saber es… ¿se va a recuperar y no le afectara en su vida diaria? Le pregunto Shizune que era la única en toda la aldea que veía a Naruto como un niño pequeño.

-No, al menos que vuelva a sentir una gran cantidad de irá. Por lo tanto, deben tener más cuidado con sus acciones. Todos asintieron sabiendo que Naruto puede hacer masacres peores que la que se veían en las guerras.

Después de una charla al rubio explicándole que fue lo que pasó Menma dijo que deberá adelantar parte de sus planes y que buscará en los pergaminos Uzumaki alguna forma de sellar las emociones, sin que parezca uno de los ninjas de Danzo. Naruto haría todo lo posible por mantenerse en control y que vería la forma de no ser un peligro y que no sería necesario usar un sello; él sabía que podía correr un gran riesgo al no tener algo que lo ayude a controlarse, pero tiene la confianza en sí mismo para no llegar al borde de usar alguna clase de sello que podría ser dañino a su condición mental.

Fin capítulo 21.

 **Nota de Autora:**

 **Disculpen la demora tenia un mendigo examen y debía esta con muchos papeles y no pude terminar el trabajo.**

 **Les pido que sigan con la campaña "Valora Nuestro Trabajo, Deja un Comentario"**


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22: El poder de los Uzumakis

Había pasado una semana tras la reunión de líderes en la cual desafortunadamente Naruto obtuvo su marca del pecado. Todos los involucrados mantenían una constante vigilancia en Naruto, a tal punto que casi libera sus cadenas para no ser acosado. Karin en un principio se preocupó que el tener su marca del pecado lo cambiará de forma radical, pero afortunadamente no paso. Lo que sí admitía era el hecho que él pudiera liberar las Kongo Fusa que todo Uzumaki posee siendo las mujeres que despiertan dicha habilidad; no lo quería admitir, pero sentía bastante envidia. Según el registro del Clan todos los miembros que usaban las Kongo Fusa son mujeres siendo las especialistas en barreras de protección, lo que sí la angustiaba era el hecho que tenía pesadillas en las que usa inconscientemente la capa de Biju.

Naruto por su parte trataba de diferentes maneras el tener el control de sus cadenas, lo que empezaba a mejorar era en el control de su lado Kami siendo que muchos de sus sujetos de prueba eran algunos AMBUs raíz y con el nuevo lugar que su maestro Menma creo ya se hacía capaz de controlar su lado Tenshin y más aún el poder volar. Lo que si lo estaba sacando de quicio era la exagerada vigilancia que tenían los involucrados con su marca, en una ocasión se vio muy tentado de usar su poder kami de no ser que se había topado con una chica a la cual no veía de hace mucho tiempo; Yakumo Kurama.

Flashback

Tratando de escapar de uno de los perros de Tsume se había marchado a un risco que daba vista a la torre Hokage se encontró con una chica que no veía desde un incidente que produjo su otro yo, se encontró con Yakumo Kurama.

-HEEEEEE; Yakumo-san no te veía desde hace tiempo. Dijo el rubio saludando a la castaña.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo Naruto-san. Veo que has cambiado bastante.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo esta Kurenai y su equipo?

-Está bien y todo el equipo 8 son chunins. Dime, Yakumo ¿Cómo te encuentras? No es por ser grosero ni nada, pero tevés más pálida que la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Lo sé… de hecho estoy muy mal, Naruto. Apenas puedo estar en pie, mis órganos ya no funcionan adecuadamente. Comenzó a llorar al recordar su condición de salud. -En cualquier momento yo moriré y conmigo todo mi clan desaparecerá de la historia de Konoha.

-Yakumo, lamento mucho por lo que pasas; si pudiera encontrar una cura para salvarte creme que te ayudaría.

-Aprecio tu ayuda Naruto, lamentablemente ni Tsunade puede curar esta enfermedad, solo me queda esperar el momento.

El Uzumaki se lamentaba por el estado de salud y anímico de la chica, nunca le gusto ver a cualquier persona con esa expresión de tristeza. Fue a abrasarla; sabía que no serviría mucho, pero al menos podría darle apoyo moral y demostrarle que no está sola. La llevo as su casa viendo que no hay nadie cosa que lo entristecía y molestaba a la vez, su tío y los demás ancianos del clan Kurama se habían retirado a una casa de viejos para pasar sus últimos días en relativa calma prefiriendo no estar cuando la última usuaria del potente Genjutsu del clan muriera.

El Uzumaki decidió desde entonces que volvería para hacerle compañía y le serviría en parte una excusa para evitar a los vigilantes extremistas de la vieja Tsunade. También sería bueno que Karin la conozca para que tenga una igual para charlar. Desde entonces la visita al menos dos veces al día trayendo consigo algunos dulces o comidas que preparaba él mismo o Karin.

En una de sus visitas son sorprendidos por unos bandidos con algo de entrenamiento ninja, los bandidos fueron específicamente por Yakumo esperando vender su cuerpo al mercado de cadáveres para ganar millones.

-¿Jefe, también matamos al rubio? Pregunta uno de los bandidos

-Sí, siendo un chico joven y saludable todos sus órganos y sangre valdrán bastante. Hablo el jefe de los bandidos.

-No crean que podrán salirse con la suya, soy un shinobi de Konoha si desaparesco repentinamente; créanme nadie dejara de buscarme y en un momento los encontraran y pagaran por cada vida que arruinaron y destruyeron.

-Tal vez; pero hasta que llegue el momento seguiremos con este trabajo, el cual le sacamos provecho a los Shinobis con sus patéticas guerras, conflictos con los kekei ynekai.

-Es Genkai. Dijeron los dos jóvenes molestos por la actitud de los bandidos.

-Lo que sea, no me importa. ¡MATENLOS! Ordeno a sus subordinados los cuales tenían agujas con venenos.

Naruto necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para conseguir un silbato que llamaría a los perros asignados por Tsume.

-¿No saben que algunas personas valen más si están vivas? De ser así, son más tontos de lo que parecen.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunta uno de los sujetos.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki; una de las habilidades de nuestro clan es el poder sanar casi todas las heridas de las personas, también somos capaces de restaurar los niveles de chackra que una persona posee.

-En ese caso que la chica te muerda para ver si es verdad muchos dicen cualquier cosa con tal de salvarse.

Naruto se puso algo nervioso dado a que no tenía la certeza de poseer ese poder como lo hacía Karin, tampoco le daba el tiempo suficiente para hacer un sello ilusorio o tomar el silbato para llamar a los perros. Pero al momento en el que fue mordido A Yakumo le rodeo un aura verde devolviéndole el color a su rostro y haciendo que las ojeras producidas por las enfermedades desaparezcan.

-Valla, valla parece que si puede sanar a las personas. Dice el líder de los bandidos viendo la mejora de la chica.

-Puedo respirar con normalidad; Naruto puedo respirar. Dice Yakumo impresionada al sentir que no tenía dificultad alguna como antes.

-¡HEY JEFE; YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ESTAR COMO ANTES DEJE QUE LO PRUEBE YO! Grito otro sujeto como niño caprichoso.

-Una mordida más no lo matara.

-¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA BASTARDO! Le reclama el Uzumaki sabiendo que no podría ser abusado tal don.

Cuando el maleante mordió al rubio sentía que se metió un pedazo de carbón en la boca; primero sintió un calor insoportable en todo su cuerpo, su boca empezó a tener quemaduras de tercer grado y salía humo de su estómago y la nariz; finalmente su cuerpo se prendió fuego y al minuto el sujeto se convirtió en una pila de cenizas. Los demás bandidos al ver lo que le sucedió a su compañero se olvidaron de sus planes y se marcharon dejando solo a su jefe.

-¡REGRECEN AQUÍ GRUPO DE COBARDES! Les grita molesto al no tener refuerzos.

-Bien, ahora que te has quedado sin compañía creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte y entregarte de forma pacífica.

Estaba por responderles cuando aparecieron unos perros junto a unos miembros del clan Inuzuka, entre ellos estaba Kiba y Akamaru que sorprendieron de ver a la antigua alumna de Kurenai. El delincuente fue llevado a interrogatorio para destruir toda la red de tráfico de cadáveres y demás; en cuanto a Yakumo fue enviada directamente al hospital para verificar que su estado de salud no sea temporal y de momento le sería bueno poder hablar con su antigua mentora.

Flashback Fin

Naruto no tenía palabras ante los resultados de Yakumo la cual saltaba cual niña chiquita al no tener que estar con miles de medicinas, tratamientos y más aún ya no era de cuerpo frágil. Tanto el Uzumaki como Tsunade no se podían creer de dicha recuperación, paso de tener un cuerpo frágil y enfermo a tener uno completamente sano y fuerte.

-A ver Yakumo, repíteme de nuevo el cómo es que te recuperaste. Le pide la Sanin sin creer nada.

-Como dije, solo mordí el brazo izquierdo de Naruto y al segundo me sentí como nueva.

-¡NARUTO EXPLICAME! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TIENES DICHA HABILIDAD?! Le pregunta la rubia mayor sacudiendo al chico.

-¡YO NO TENIA IDEA QUE TAMBIÉN TENIA ESE PODER! Le reclama el rubio menor siendo que ni siquiera que su maestro Menma sabía.

- _"¿Se deberá al hecho que consiguió su marca? De ser así que tanto puede ser el límite que tiene…"_ Pensaba la Senju cuando escucho algo que la hizo reflexionar.

-Yo creo que deberías mantener en secreto dicha habilidad, no vaya a ser que abusen a tal nivel en el que mueras o termines siendo enjuiciado solo porque no sabían cuál es el lado correcto. Dijo Yakumo preocupada por su amigo.

-Tienes razón, apenas si estoy descubriendo parte de las verdaderas habilidades que he heredero de mi clan.

-Ambos están en lo cierto; por el momento esto se mantendrá entre los 5. Dice Tsunade sorprendiendo a la Kurama.

-Pero solo somos 3, ¿Quiénes más saben de esto?

-Debo decirles de mis nuevas habilidades a mi prima y mi maestro Menma-sama, lo más posible es que me pueda dar una explicación de mis lados y me ayude a controlarlos.

-Pasando a lo tuyo Yakumo, por tu gran y pronta recuperación es sin duda alguna uno de los… milagros más impresionantes por no decir imposible que se allá producido. Lo principal que tendrás que hacer al tiempo en que te deje ir del hospital es el realizar los ejercicios físicos.

En otra parte de la aldea dos sujetos con spandex sintieron que sus llamas de la Juventud serán requeridas para ayudar a una joven novata.

-Sé que me lamentare por esto, pero… les pediré a Gai-sensei y Lee que la ayuden con algunos ejercicios físicos y para darle alguna base de Taijutsu.

A Tsunade le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar como es Maito Gai con sus rutinas de entrenamiento, aunque no le gustara la idea de dejar a la joven Kurama en las enseñanzas de Gai, pero necesitaba de alguien que fuera capaz de ayudar a la chica con lo físico. Más tarde, Gai era llamado por la Godaime por un asunto de mucha seriedad y solo supo que era el ninja más calificado para esto, por lo que pensaba que era juvenil. Cuando se llegó a la oficina, vio a una jovencita de piel pálida con cabello largo castaño de al menos de la edad de sus amados estudiantes parada allí.

-Gai, te estaba esperando.

-Es un honor que la Hokage solicite la presencia de la hermosa Bestia Verde de Konoha y las llamas de la Juventud. Empezó con sus cosas el cejudo.

-Cállate y escucha. Esta niña es de la generación de Lee, Neji y Tenten. Acaba de pasar por una seria incapacidad y necesita una rehabilitación y.… aunque me duela decirlo...eres el más calificado para esto. Dijo con pesar la Senju.

-¡SEÑORITA YAKUMO, AMBOS EXPANDIREMOS NUESTRAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD MÁS ALLÁ DEL INFINITO! Exclamó Gai exageradamente.

La Kurama sonreía nerviosa por la actitud del Jounin y Tsunade estaba horrorizada de que en un futuro cercano la pobre chica fuera corrompida por Gai.

-Por Kamisama, ¿Qué he hecho? Suspiró Tsunade con dolor de cabeza y un pesar.

Más tarde, el equipo Gai estaba sentado en su campo de entrenamiento y se les hacía raro de que su sensei llegara tarde.

-Algo raro pasa, Gai sensei puede ser irritante y raro, pero no impuntual. Eso le corresponde a Kakashi-sensei. Comentó Tenten aburrida.

-Tal vez se lo topó y estén haciendo sus clásicos retos ridículos. Mencionó Neji como si nada.

-¡GAI SENSEI, USTED PUEDE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉ! Gritó Lee animado. Un minuto después, el ninja apareció y se le veía más feliz de lo normal por lo que a los 3 se les hizo raro esta actitud.

-Gai sensei, ¿Por qué está tan misterioso hoy? Preguntó Tenten seria.

-Queridos alumnos, tendremos por un tiempo una compañera más de entrenamiento. Ha pasado por mucho y desearía que fueran sus amigos, por lo que les pido que sean amables con ella. ¡YAKUMO, PUEDES SALIR!

La pobre heredera del clan Kurama salía con algo de vergüenza de un árbol, pero dispuesta a todo con tal de superar sus miedos. Ella lucía un expandes verde similar al que usaba Lee hace 3 años y esto dejó horrorizados a Neji y Tenten.

-¡GAI SENSEI, ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! Exclamó el Hyuga en shock por ver a alguien con ese horrible vestuario.

-¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO, GAI SENSEI?! Exclamó la amante de las armas con un ataque de shock.

Sin embargo, Lee quedó por primera vez con la boca abierta y en silencio por una vez en su vida. Ver a alguien que había aceptado las Llamas de la Juventud y usara el traje de su ídolo, era algo que no se veía todos los días, además era muy bonita, sentía que era una persona muy amable y de una gran habilidad.

-Gai-sensei, ¿Quién es ella? Susurró sonrojado el cejudo menor.

-Buena pregunta, mi querido discípulo. Ella es Yakumo... ¿Cómo apellidas? Pregunto el olvidadizo sujeto.

-Kurama. Me llamo Yakumo Kurama. Se presentó la chica.

-Un segundo, creo recordar ese nombre de la Academia. Mencionó Neji vagamente.

-Fui su compañera de generación, siempre he sido muy introvertida pero ahora quiero hacer amigos. Respondió la chica con una sonrisa que la hacía ver linda y tierna.

En ese momento, Lee se acercó con una rosa que quien sabe de dónde la sacó, se inclinó y se la dio a la chica.

-Señorita Yakumo, es un honor estar frente a frente con alguien que ha adoptado el camino de mi sensei. Deseo conocerla más. Le dijo extrañamente cortés el joven besando su mano.

Yakumo conocía de lejos a Lee cuando estaba enferma y había sido en secreto su figura de inspiración para tratar de superarse ya que oyó de su historia, por lo que ser de su agrado y ese beso forma la hizo sonrojarse bastante. Por su parte, pareciera que una flecha había atravesado sin piedad a Tenten que vio esta escena y le había dolido.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES LEE?! Gritó Tenten fuera de sí.

Sin embargo, ella fue ignorada y se veía llegar a Naruto tranquilamente cuando también fue testigo de esa escena bizarra. El rubio al ver con ese vestuario sus iris se rompieron como cristal, luego sus ojos se prendieron fuego haciendo que los mismos se derritan como velas de cera dejando sus cuencas vacías que comenzaron a sangrar por el horror que Gai hizo de las suyas.

-¡YAKUMO, QUITATE ESE TRAJE POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! Le gritó Naruto a su amiga tapando sus cuencas.

-Pero este traje va a hacerme más fuerte y me gusta. Comentó la chica inconsciente del horror que producía el expandes que usa.

-¡¿TE GUSTA?! Exclamó horrorizado Neji.

-Sí.

-¡GAI SENSEI, YA VIO LO QUE LE HIZO A LA MENTE PURA E INOCENTE DE MI AMIGA! Regañó Naruto al cejudo con sus ojos ya en su lugar.

-En fin, Yakumo a partir de ahora será parte del Equipo Gai. ¡AHORA UN ABRAZO JUVENIL GRUPAL! Exclamó el Cejotas-sensei.

-Yo paso. Bufó Neji.

-Igual yo. Secundó Tenten.

Pero Yakumo se les unió a su nuevo maestro y a su compañero modelo a seguir en el abrazo de las Llamas de la Juventud creando el Genjutsu Todopoderoso que ni el Tsukuyomi Infinito podía superar.

-¿Cuando no creí que esto sería más espantoso? Murmuró Naruto.

-Al menos no tiene cabeza de tazón y cejotas. Mencionó con sarcasmo Neji.

Por su parte, Tenten no sabía si estar enojada de que Gai corrompió a alguien con sus ridiculeces o tener sentimientos encontrados de que Lee parece más interesado en Yakumo, mucho más que lo estaba con Sakura. Por su parte Neji no sabía con certeza que sentir con respecto a las acciones de su amigo Lee; por una parte, le alegraba que su compañero se olvidara de Sakura Haruno lo malo es que no quiera que la nueva chica fuera traumatizada por las "Llamas de la Juventud".

El entrenamiento de Yakumo paso de forma moderada, en la parte de Ninjutsues ayudada por los primos Uzumakis siendo que tiene una leve ayuda de Sai al ser un usuario de Ninjutsus de tinta, aprendió algunos jutsus médicos para estar en cualquier formación de equipos, en el taijutsu avanzaba de forma sorprendente según Gai dado a que no llevan una semana de entrenamiento y ya tiene una ligera resiliencia que a Tenten le costó tener en un mes; finalmente en la parte del genjutsu retomo sus enseñanzas bajo el cuidado de Kurenai que se habia quedado sin palabras al saber lo que paso con su ex aprendiz.

-Informen el progreso. Pido Menma en el paisaje del Ninshu.

-Voy en buen camino gracias a los consejos de Gai-sensei y mejor con mis ilusiones gracias a Kurenai-sensie, lo que si me cuesta un poco es el hacer los animales de Tienta que me enseño Sai-san. Respondió la castaña con un leve rubor.

-Exceptuando sus ninjutsus de tinta en lo que respeta al finjutsu está en un grado aceptable, posiblemente pueda empezar con los sellos de barrera en unas semanas. Dice Karin miran con orgullo a la nueva del grupo.

-Entiendo; en cuanto a ti Naruto…

-En mi defensa me estaban acosando a tal punto que quieria liberar mis cadenas.

-Por lo menos no hiciste un escando como el que hizo Nagato cuando conocía a la Yamanaka.

A los primos se les cayó una gota anime recordando que el encuentro de Ino con su descubierto Tío, Nagato Uzumaki. Jamás se imaginaron que el mal genio fuera casi el encanto de todo Uzumaki sin importar las experiencias de vida.

Flashback

Karin se encontraba esperando a su nuevo familiar en la entrada principal, lo único que sabía con certeza sobre él es que puede usar cuerpos de personas muertas para compensar su falta de movilidad en las piernas que el antiguo líder Hanzo de la Salamandra le había hecho. A lo lejos se veía a Konan empujar la silla de ruedas de Nagato y este no estaba muy contento de que su mejor amiga tuviera que hacer esto desde la Aldea de la Lluvia.

-No debiste hacerlo, puedo moverme por mi cuenta. Le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Siempre fuiste necio, Nagato. Acepta el hecho de que necesitarás ayuda y no refunfuñes ahora que no eres un "dios". Se burló Konan.

-Hmp.

-Eso me recuerda que mientras avanzas con tu rehabilitación necesitarás una enfermera las 24 horas. No puedo cuidarte tanto tiempo ahora que no tienes cuerpos, ya deja descansar en paz a Yahiko. Le comentó la peliazul recordando al hombre que les salvo sus vidas.

El par de Huérfanos de Ame nunca pensaron que pisarían en términos amistosos una de las aldeas que más marcaron sus vidas siendo el hogar de su antiguo mentor, Jiraiya; se veía a lo lejos a una pelirroja de lentes que se vía ansiosa o mejor dicho nerviosa.

-¿Pelo rojo? ¿Podría ser una de los Uzumakis que Menma-san mencionó? Pregunta el Ángel de Dios curiosa.

-Buenos días, ¿Usted es Nagato Uzumaki? Preguntó la chica de lentes.

-Sí. Responde Nagato.

-Me llamo Karin Uzumaki y soy de la Rama Otome (Doncella) de nuestro clan encantada de conocerte. Se presentó la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-Soy Konan, la única amiga que tiene Nagato. Le cuesta hacer amigos. Bromeó la mujer poniendo su mejilla con la de su único amigo.

-Ya deja de contarles eso. Regañó el pelirrojo con una vena resaltando.

-Con mi ayuda y la de nuestra pariente lejana, la abuela Tsunade va a dejar esa silla de ruedas en poco tiempo. Les dijo segura la chica.

-Es bueno saber que estará en buenas manos; te lo dejo a tu cuidado. Dijo la oji dorada dejando más cerca de Nagato a la joven.

-¿He? ¿Ya se va? Si acaba de llegar, pase al menos una noche con nosotros Konan-nesan.

La ex Akatsuki sentía una flecha al ver el rostro suplicante de cachorrito triste que ponía Karin, de no ser que escucho las leves risas de Nagato se rendía ante esa carita.

-No te rías, sabes bien que debo volver para reacomodar todo en la aldea por culpa de ya sabes quién. Dijo dando golpecitos como una chibi enojada.

-¿Se refieren a la cosa llamada Zetsu negro? Pregunta Karin con una interrogante saliendo de su cabeza.

Los dos huérfanos se sorprendieron al saber que la chica es consciente de la situación de su aldea natal.

-¿Cómo es que sabes?

-Menma-sama nos advirtió a mí y Naruto en caso que nos lo encontráramos. Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tras la charla y la despedida de los dos amigos, Karin condujo a Nagato al hospital para encontrarse con Shizune que sería la que vería la condición del nuevo miembro de la familia Uzumaki; la primera impresión que tuvo al ver a Nagato fue de pura sorpresa. Nunca conoció algún caso o persona hasta el momento que tuviera las mismas condiciones que el Uzumaki peli rojo. Le costaría bastante tiempo, pero sería posible sanara las lesiones de sus piernas y sobretodo con el aspecto de desnutrición extrema. Una vez terminaron con los estudios en el hospital Karin llevo a su tío a recorrer parte de la aldea para que se familiarice con el lugar y más que nada sepa que no es un lugar tan malo como él creía que era.

-Admito que es bueno no tener que estar en una eterna lluvia y sentir el sol en la cara.

-Lo sé, de hecho, le caería bien tomar el sol para no parecer un fantasma; sin ofender. Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No me lo recuerdes, cuando estaban con unos antiguos compañeros borrachos me llamaban… ca… cara… de… pan… cru-crudo. Le costó decir lo último por la molestia.

En medio de la charla se encontraron con el equipo InoShikaCho que vieron con curiosidad al hombre en la silla de ruedas, tanto Shikamaru como Chouji tenían la sensación que no sería buena idea molestarlo algo que Ino no tenía idea.

-Hola Karin, dime ¿quién es él? Pregunta Ino

-Mi nombre es Nagato Uzumaki es un placer conocerlos. Saludo el peli rojo en la silla de ruedas.

-Mucho gusto, soy Shikamaru Nara; él es Chouji Akimichi y ella es Ino Yamanaka. Presento el Nara a sus amigos.

-¿Usted no es de aquí? Pregunto el Akimichi.

-Soy de Amegakure, pero me gustaría volver a la tierra de mis ancestros. Declaro con calma.

-Haaaa… con razón eres muy pálido; tan pálido como si fueras pan crudo, jajajaja. Dice con broma, sin saber que había despertado la ira del Uzumaki.

-Te llamas Ino ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes acercarte un poco? Le pidió a la rubia.

Ino se acerca y se agacha para estar cara a cara con el Uzumaki mayor el que tenía una sonrisa con un aura demoniaca.

-Shinra Tenze. Al decir eso la Yamanaka es manda a volar por varias paredes, todos los que vieron el hecho se quedaron en completo Shock al ver la ira del Uzumaki. –Karin me gustaría probar algo de comida ¿Qué tal si me llevas a donde esta ese lugar llamado Ichiraku?

-Cla-claro… Después que se fueron todos tomaron nota en no volver a insultar a Nagato.

Flashback Fin.

A los primos Uzumaki se apenaron al confirmar que todo Uzumaki posee un mal temperamento, aunque en defensa de Nagato decirle esas 4 palabras ofensivas.

-Pero eso no se compara a las caras que pusieron tus compañeras en la última misión, ¿ne Karin-chan? Dijo con burla Yakumo.

-En mí defensa yo sí soy una verdadera kunoichi, no hago estúpidas dietas sí entreno hasta el cansancio y mejoró día a día.

Todos se rieron al ver que hacía pucheros y se sonroja al recordar su misión con Sakura e Ino.

Flashback

Tsunade mando a llamar a sus 3 promesas de sanadoras, sabía que entre Sakura y Karin hay un poco de tención por el mal inicio que tuvieron. Esperaba que en la misión pudieran tener una mejor relación, pero si fuera honesta esperaba mucho.

-Karin Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka; las tres serán enviadas a una aldea para buscar información o lograr capturar a este sujeto. Dijo entregando una foto, en ella se ve a un sujeto de cabello negro desordenado con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Se conoce alguno de sus gustos en licores, vicios o clase de mujeres? Pregunta Karin llamando la atención de Tsunade y sorprendiendo a Sakura por la pregunta.

-¿Vas a hacer lo mismo que esas chicas en Tanzaku? Pregunta Tsunade.

-Sí, así es. Menma-sama les enseña a todos como usar los encantos del cuerpo humano como un arma de doble filo; sirve tanto para llamar la atención de cualquiera, pero a la vez puede convertirse en la peor maldición que uno pudo desear. Dice Karin seria.

-¿Cómo que nuestros cuerpos son maldiciones? Somos bellas por naturaleza y no debemos avergonzarnos por tal cosa. Dijo Sakura demostrando la ignorancia de algunos campos en el que las kunoichis fueron hechas.

-¿Y te llamas a ti misma kunoichi? ¿Acaso no sabes el por qué se permitió que las mujeres fueran ninjas en primer lugar?

-Eso… se debe… a que… usamos… nuestros cuerpos… para… Trato de decir Ino recordando las palabras de Menma, "para complacer de diversas formas a los clientes".

-Veo que lo recuerdas Ino, las palabras que dijo Menma-sama. Nosotras, las mujeres debemos usar lo que tengamos con tal de tener información de los objetivos o eliminar a dichos objetivos.

Los ojos de la Haruno se abrieron a más no poder, en cuanto a Ino y Tsunade agacharon la mirada como si les diera vergüenza en ser mujeres en ese momento. Las dos rubias fueron conscientes de las verdaderas funciones de una kunoichi, en parte estaban agradecidas de ser miembros de clanes dado a que no podían ser obligadas a hacer esa clase de misiones.

-Bien, solo se sabe que es un alcohólico de raros Sakes y tiene un extraño fetiche de tener mujeres que usen ciertos tipos de kimonos. Respondió la Senju.

Tras recibirla información cada una se marcharon para preparase, Sakura no sabía si sería buena idea el que la peli roja fuera su compañera. Estaba bastante molesta con las habilidades, y su molestia aumento más al saber que tiene mucho más conocimiento y recordó las verdaderas actividades que se impuso a las kunoichi.

Las tres chicas se encontraron en la entrada sur de la aldea, fueron a las aldeas más cercanas de la villa buscando a su objetivo. Lograron encontrarlo en un burdel de buena calidad que se encontraba en el momento con una gran fiesta de bastante sake y mujeres. Las chicas al poder confirmar que su objetivo se encontraba en el sitio; las dos examigas no tenían idea de cómo le haría para entrar al lugar.

-Solo dejan entrar a los que traigan invitación, corremos bastante riesgo sí tomamos la de un invitado. Dijo Ino mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Hmp; esperaba que no tuviéramos que usar esto, pero tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Decía Karin sacando de su bolsa de herramientas 3 pergaminos.

-El que estés a cargo de la misión no significa que debemos hacerlo a tú manera. Dijo Sakura molesta al ser la de mayor experiencia y no estar a cargo.

-Sakura, recuerda que estamos en una misión en la que debemos emplear la verdadera función de las kunoichis. Por suerte una conocida de Naruto me dijo que prepare varios pergaminos para diferentes ocasiones.

Le dio un pergamino a cada una, les señaló unos arbustos para que se cambiarán; 5 minutos después las dos salieron con kimonos cortos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Ino salió con un kimono violeta con flores del mismo tono siendo que resalta su busto y llegaba a un poco menos de la mitad del muslo, usa también unas medias de red negras con sandalias de tacón alto. Sakura usa un kimono de color rosa pálido, siendo muy pequeño casi pareciendo una camiseta; usando un micro short blanco combinando con las medias blancas que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y con unos zapatos negros.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?! Grita la rosada molesta y sonrojada, también sentía algo de celos al ver que Ino tiene un escote que resalta su busto de copa D.

-No te quejes Sakura, recuerda que el sujeto le gusta las chicas de kimonos exóticos. Le dice la rubia avergonzada al usar el vestuario.

-Además ese kimono te queda muy bien, resalta tus piernas. Se escucha a Karin saliendo de los arbustos.

La Uzumaki salió con un kimono similar al de Ino con la diferencia que es de color rojo Escarlata con un remolino en la espalda, usa unas medias blancas que llegan a la mitad del muslo y con los labios pintados en un rojo fuego que invitaba a ser besados. Las 2 kunoichis miraban entre la envidia y la sorpresa al ver el tremendo cuerpazo de Karin siendo que desde que la vieron era casi tan plana como la Haruno; ahora verla con una medida de copa D casi llegando al E era de no creer. Lo que sí noto la rubia fue que Karin no usa sus lentes haciendo más llamativo sus ojos Rubí.

-De acuerdo, debemos tratar de no llamar demasiado la atención, Ino sonríe con algo de picardía y no te pongas nerviosa si quieren tocarte. Le dijo la oji roja acomodando su cabello y su escote.

-D-de a-acuerdo. Responde tocando inconscientemente sus caderas.

-Sakura, procura el sonreír con elegancia, no seas ruda con cualquiera que te diga piropos guarros y por lo que más quieras no levantes la voz. Le decía ajustando el obi del kimono y acomodando su cabello para que un mechón caiga en la frente.

-¡¿Y eso que quiere decir?! Pregunta molesta, por las palabras de su líder. -Pienso que esta misión de "búsqueda de información" no es nada profesional.

-Si no te gusta esta clase de misiones no debiste aceptar.

-Si serás… Murmura entre dientes enojada.

-Debemos completar el trabajo, luego piensas en dedicarte a quejarte. Dice la rubia.

-Bien chicas, mantengan la cabeza en alto y caminen de forma elegante y contoneen sus caderas. Ahora vamos. Dijo la peli roja liderando al grupo.

Las tres llegaron a la entrada sorprendiendo a los guardias que no cabían el ver a mujeres vestidas de tal manera que apenas evitaron una hemorragia nasal.

-Buenas noches caballeros. Habló Karin con tono seductor. -Venimos por la fiesta.

El que habla con la Uzumaki hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para mirarla a la cara y no a sus grandes nenas. En cuanto al otro se deleitaba con el trasero de la joven, pero también sentía envidia de su compañero al ser capaz de ver los melones de la joven.

-Bueno… denme sus invitaciones.

-Un momento. En eso mete una mano entre sus pechos dejando a la vista por un minuto el borde del pezón. -Ho, disculpe por eso. Dijo acomodando su ropa.

-Des-descu-descuide… Dijo el sujeto limpiando discretamente una gotita de sangre.

-Ho cielos; creo que perdí nuestras invitaciones. Nuestro papi se va a molestar. Dijo con fingida preocupación.

-¿Su "papi"? Pregunta el otro guardia.

-Así nos dijo que lo llamemos; debíamos llegar para animar la fiesta con mis amigas y nuestras nenas. Decía apretado sus pechos para que se vea la división de los melones que tiene.

Los dos sujetos recordaron que había un "crítico" de la belleza femenina, todas las mujeres lo llaman papi por "cariño". Por lo que sintieron que esas tres chicas son dinamita pura.

-Si su papi está dentro supongo que no habrá problema.

-Muchas gracias, es muy atento con las mujeres. Dijo besándolo cerca de los labios. -Nunca cambies guapo.

Karin hizo señas para que la sigan, pasaron a los guardias y una vez se aseguraron que nadie las escuchase se pusieron serías.

-Nos separaremos y buscaremos al tipo, Ino mantennos conectadas con tu jutsu de conexión mental; Sakura por lo que más quieras no grites y no seas violenta. Sí lo haces toda la fachada se irá al caño.

-Descuida puedo controlarme, acabaremos con esto rápido ya que yo lo encontrare. Dijo molesta y caminando con prisa.

-Solo tenemos 5 minutos ¿verdad? Dice la oji roja con pesar.

-Me temo que sí. Responde Ino con pena de su amiga.

Las dos fueron cada una por diferentes lados esperando que todo salga bien, su única preocupación era que debían ser el espectáculo principal. Sakura se fue a la barra de bebidas para calmarse, ser el centro de atención de muchos pervertidos la irritaba. Sin olvidar que sus dos compañeras le recordaban constantemente que se controle; prácticamente le decían que ella arruinaría la misión.

-No necesito que me digan que hacer, soy perfectamente capaz de cumplir esta misión. Murmura furiosa y le pide al cantinero que le haga una margarita.

-¿Qué hace una muñequita como tú en este lugar? Pregunta un sujeto con una cicatriz.

-Solo trató de… Estaba por gritar la última parte hasta que vio que el tipo con el que hablaba era el mismo que debían capturar.

-Valla, valla; además de tener un cabello exótico esos ojos tuyos también son muy llamativos. Decía acariciando el rostro de la chica. –Me llamo Saigai Kogane y me gustaría que me acompañes a mi habitación…

La Haruno estaba por atacar al sujeto, pero fue arrastrada del lugar por una mujer con traje de sirvienta sexy. La estaba llevando atrás de un escenario donde se encontró con sus compañeras, viendo que ambas tenían el rostro pintado como una geisha entendía que fueron confundidas por un espectáculo especial.

-Menuda suerte que tenemos. Se quejó Ino.

-Debemos idear la forma de llegar al sujeto de la cicatriz, tal vez… Pensaba Karin en un plan que les sirviera.

-Solo debemos acercarnos un poco y dejarle una clase de marca. Propuso la peli rosa ganado se las miradas de las otras dos chicas.

-Bien esperemos que no se dé cuenta que estamos usando chackra.

Las dos chicas asintieron y salieron al escenario siendo Karin la que recibió el reflector siendo seguida por Sakura como segunda y por ultima Ino.

Karin- " **Muy buenas noches, doy a todos**

 **mercenarios y renegados."**

Sakura- " **Todas las naciones los persiguen,**

 **Pero aún siguen sueltos."**

Ino- " **Su negocio es el terror,**

 **Y por ustedes dan recompensa.** "

Trio de Konoha- " **Por ahora pueden llamarnos,**

 **Las Death trio, las bellezas."**

Karin- " **El reikague con su.**

 **Raiton no Yoroi,**

Trio- " **Muy fuerte y de gran brillo.** "

Ino- " **Onoki de ambas escalas,**

 **Siempre está ay.** "

Trio- " **Sobreviviendo a Madara Uchiha sí.** "

Karin- " **El shondaime de Konoha, se esforzaba al máximo.** "

Sakura- " **Lástima que partió tan rápido.** "

Trio- " **Los shinobis, pueden ser**

 **La salvación.**

 **Pero con las death trío**

 **Siempre es mejor.**

 **(Las death trío, entran en acción).** "

Trio- " **Los shinobis, pueden ser**

 **La salvación.**

 **Pero con las death trío**

 **Siempre es mejor.**

 **Siempre es mejor.** "

Sakura- " **Los Uzumaki, un clan temido.**

 **Y de gran poder**

 **Claro cuando existían.** "

Karin- " **Oye!** "

Sakura- " **Solo decía.** "

Ino- " **Kakashi siempre valeroso.**

 **Pero su ojo.** "

Sakura- " **Poco es novedoso.** "

Ino- " **Maito Gai, 8 puertas puede abrir.** "

Trio- " **Aunque sus oponentes**

 **Jamás recuerde.** "

Trio- " **Los shinobis, pueden llevarlos**

 **A prición.**

 **Pero con las death trío**

 **Siempre es mejor.**

 **(Las death trío, entran en acción).**

Trio- " **Los shinobis, pueden ser**

 **La salvación.**

 **Pero con las death trío**

 **Siempre es mejor.**

 **Siempre es mejor.** "

Karin- " **Los Akatsuki, quieren**

 **A los bijus capturar**

 **Que gran arma, crearán.** "

Ino- " **Sus poderosos integrantes**

 **Me cautivan el corazón.** "

Sakura- " **Ellos dicen, nadie se mueva.**

 **En sus manos, quisiera estar.** "

Trio- " **Aunque Akatsuki hagan todo**

 **A su manera.**

 **En las death trio.**

 **Tienen grandes promesas.**

 **(Las death trío, entran en acción).** "

Trio- " **Los shinobis, pueden ser**

 **La salvación.**

 **Pero con las death trío**

 **Siempre es mejor.** "

(Referencia a la canción de "Las Aves de Presa" de Batman: El Valiente)

Durante la canción se bajaron del escenario y se acercaron a varios sujetos, pero Karin se acercó al sujeto Saigai Kogane colocando un sello de rastreo para capturarlo en otra situación. Cuando terminaron la canción se mantuvieron cerca de distintos sujetos que literalmente babeaban por ver como sus diminutos kimonos parecieran que se romperían, siendo uno de ellos le dio una palmada en el trasero a Sakura.

-Tienes un buen culo. Dijo uno de los sujetos sin saber que firmo su sentencia de muerte.

-¿Ho, en serio? Dijo con una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce.

La peli rosa lo tomo de la mano y lo lanzo a una mesa volteando a otros tipos, con esa acción se entendió que no era una simple dama de compañía. En cuanto a las dos chicas se dieron una palmada en la cara sabiendo que esto pasaría siendo que la Haruno no soportaba a los pervertidos y no sería verdadero material para ser una kunoichi en todos los campos de ampliación. Con eso se lanzaron a una gran batalla siendo que algunos trataban de escapar siendo que la rosada los tomaba y los usaba como sacos de boxeo; una vez que termino la pelea Karin vio entre los golpeados a dos sujetos que eran entrenados por Menma.

-¿Desde cuándo están aquí, Kausera Nageru y Kasai Jishin? Les pregunta a dos hombres que tienen trajes de empresarios con lentes de sol.

-Tratamos de encontrar a un tipo que es traficante de mujeres, lo único que sabemos es que todas las mujeres son obligadas a llamarlo papi. Dijo Nageru.

-Lamento que fueran victimas de mi compañera Haruno. Se disculpó la peli roja.

-Descuida Karin-sama, logramos colocar una marca de rastreo… Le dijo Jishin.

-Ya no hará falta eso, el tipo también estuvo en la masacre que se hizo. Hablo Nageru.

Los dos compañeros del entrenamiento se retiraron tomando a su objetivo, lo mismo hizo Karin con el suyo. Estaba por gritarle a Sakura, pero sabía que solo se produciría una disputa sin fin.

-Mañana después de desayunar nos marcharemos, cada una hará un reporte sobre la misión. Les dijo a la Haruno y la Yamanaka.

-De acuerdo. Respondieron las dos.

Sakura puso en su informe que fue ella la que hizo todo el trabajo y que sus dos compañeras, estaban coqueteando y que Karin se perdió un tiempo con un baboso pervertido. Ino relato lo mejor que pudo los acontecimientos en los que se desarrolló la misión, omitiendo los vestuarios que usaron, los cantos y el baile que hicieron. En cuanto a Karin puso con todo detalle lo que sucedió en la misión y le pidió a Nageru y Shinjin que publiquen el video que tomaron para según ellos "investigar", le serviría como venganza a Ino por ser una chismosa y a Sakura para que sea objeto de charlas muy importantes.

Fin Flashback

-Todavía recuerdo las caras que pusieron las dos. Dijo Karin con una sonrisa perversa.

-Valió la pena ser amenazado para ver su actuación. Comento Naruto con una risa contenida.

-Lo que más impresiona es la supuesta masacre que hizo Riki-san en su última misión como caza recompensas. Hablo Yakumo que se admiró de la maestra de las espadas.

Flashback

En la entrada de un enorme Palacio se veía llegar a una mujer cubierta con un gran sombrero de paja y siendo cubierta por una capa blanca, se trata de Riki Senryaku. Debajo de la capa llevaba una vestimenta que los cazadores del Clan Uzumaki usaban antiguamente; es un traje de expandes negro muy ajustado que tiene capucha para cubrir el cabello, con una pequeña armadura que tiene un cubre boca, los hombros, el pecho, la espalda, las rodillas y las canillas siendo de color rojo carmín casi igualando a su cabello. En las hombreras escondían unos pocos ungüentos curativos y algunos sellos de almacenamiento siendo que tienen una leve cantidad de kunais, shurikens y cables metálicos, también la armadura tiene un sello que le permite cambiar el color para pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad. (El traje que usan los cazadores de monstros en Inuyasha).

-Veo que la familia que vive aquí no escatiman en gastos. Dice al aire Riki.

-Date prisa Chojuro. Se escucha la voz de un hombre.

-Disculpe Ao-san. Se escucha a un joven hombre.

La Senryaku vio a dos sujetos de cabellos azules con bandas de Kiri, uno es un hombre de mediana edad con un ojo cubierto por un parche y el otro de color marrón medio claro, usa unos aretes con unos sellos, usa un suéter verde casi oscuro y un kimono verde azulado y de sandalias ninja negras; el otro shinobi es un joven de cabello azul corto don lentes cuadrados, con dientes de tiburón una camisa azul casi marino con raya negras y un pantalón de camuflaje y unas sandalias shinobis negras.

-Valla, así que también los han llamado. Susurra Riki viendo a los dos ninjas de Kirigakure.

-¿Quién eres? Pregunta Ao a la peli roja.

-He sido llamada para un trabajo en este lugar. Dijo la chica mirando a Chojuro.

Antes que pudieran continuar con la charla apareció una sirvienta que les pidió que la acompañe al lugar donde se encontraba el dueño del palacio. Al llegar a una gran sala que podrá ser comparada con la sala del trono de un Daimio, en dicho lugar se encuentra el dueño en el centro del lugar pintando una vista marina.

-Es un placer verlos a los tres mi nombre es Taiyo Okane. Hablo un hombre de mediana edad que le daba señas de la vejes con algunas canas.

-Con todo respeto Taiyo-sama, ¿puede decirme el por qué llamo a esta mujer? Pregunto Ao casi ofendido que este una caza recompensas.

-Me la han recomendado unos conocidos, pero también los llame porque son capaces de acabar con ésos sucios bandidos. Dijo el sujeto sacudiendo la mano.

-¿Para qué nos necesita? ¿Qué es lo que desea? Pregunta Riki.

-Quiero que se deshagan de unos bandidos que han invadido mis propiedades que se encuentra en un lago a un día del palacio. Y con lo que recibí buenas recomendaciones de todos ustedes pagare a aquel que me traiga pruebas que acabaron con esas basuras.

-Tiene nuestra palabra que cumpliremos con su encargo, Taiyo-sama. Dijo Ao haciendo una reverencia al igual que Chojuro.

-Le juro por mi honor como espadachín que no tendrá que preocuparse por esos sujetos y le daré el placer que usted mismo decida sus últimos momentos. Le declara la mujer manchando su espada con su propia sangre.

Los dos ninjas de kirigakure pensaron que la mujer tendría que hacer zepuku por hacer una promesa con la espada; después de todo uno de ellos era dueño de las siete espadas de Mitsu no Kumi. Tienen la Hiramekarei en manos de un experto que es el mismo sucesor del anterior dueño, pero esa confianza seria su perdición o humillación.

La Senryaku por su parte se adelantó a la petición de su cliente, por lo que estudio a los invasores y vio que se trataban de unos simples bandidos. Para su fortuna eran de los típicos tipos que al ver una cara bonita ya se derretían o deseaban hacer "trabajitos manuales" con dicha mujer.

-"Me da pena tener que hacer todo el trabajo siendo que esos dos vinieron de lejos." Pensaba para sí misma la chica. –"Naaa, esos bastardos se robaron los tesoros de los Uzu no Kenshi; pagaran con creces todos sus pecados." Juro mirando la luna.

Los shinobis de Kiri llegaron al lugar que indico su cliente a la mitad de la noche, vieron que muchos de los que estaban vestidos con traje ninjas de diferentes aldeas, lo que les serviría para pasar desapercibidos. Todos los presentes se encontraban ocupados con apuestas, luchas o haciendo mucho ruido con algunas mujeres que contrataron, pero la mayor parte se encontraba en el segundo piso viendo bailar de forma muy provocativa a las damas del lugar.

-Me da asco, que estos sujetos hagan tales cosas. Menciona el mayor de Kiri con molestia.

-Admito… que es un poco vergonzoso ver que los emblemas de las aldeas sean manchados por tales cosas. Responde el espadachín.

-Buenas noches caballeros, hoy ha venido una maravilla de belleza. Hablo un sujeto que usa el uniforme de Iwagakure. –Ante ustedes la Ken no Dansa.

Todos aplaudieron al ver que las luces apuntaban a una mujer de cabellera roja con una vestimenta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, siendo que su vestuario solo cubría lo justo de sus pechos y la faldasolo son dos trozos de tela sujetados por unas cuerdas doradas y utiliza unos brazaletes cerca de los brazos al igual que en sus muslos. (El mismo que usa Lucy en Fairy Tail Dragon Cry). La música comenzó a sonar y realizo una posición de manos, al comenzar a cantar aparecieron once versiones de ella misma con once espadas cinco de esas armas son atribuidas a un elemento, mientras que cinco de ellas eran las otras espadas que fueron robadas y la ultima es una imitación de la legendaria espada Samehada.

Una vez todos contemplaron las espadas que la bailarina mostraba, cuando cambio el ritmo de la canción todas saltaron a una mesa y comenzaron a cortar cada cosa y a los sujetos. La original fue a la mesa donde se encontraban Ao y Chojuro, al tocar la espada que el de lentes tiene.

-¡Hey! Grito Ao haciendo que todo el caos se detuviera.

-My trun. Le dijo sacando la Hiramekarei y continuando con la canción.

Durante su canto Riki no se contuvo en lo más mínimo destruyendo casi todo el lugar, solo dejando la mesa de los ninjas Kiri y el escenario intacto. Los de kirigakure veían con incredulidad y asombro el como la "bailarina" movía las espadas y las combinaba con otras para aumentar el poder, la fuerza y la distancia del ataque; durante toda la demostración ante los ojos de Chojuro veía una batalla echa baile. Los delincuentes sacando sus armas y usando las botellas rotas y algunos trozos de maderas defendían de las agresiones de Riki, pero eran completamente inútiles; cada movimiento era ejecutado con gracia y belleza. Sus giros y saltos parecieran ensayados para que todos los espectadores se quedaran quietos y sin que se dieran cuenta los cortaba en zonas donde no corrían peligro sus vidas por la falta de sangre pero que pareciera como si los hubiera lastimado de gravedad. Todo el lugar se desmorono dejando solo a los de Kiri intacto y con sus mandíbulas en el suelo que se encontraban y cuando termino la canción lanzo la Hiramekarei logrando que cayera frente a su dueño momentáneo. (Poner la canción Power de Little Mix)

-Muchas gracias por admirar mi danza de las doce espadas Uzu no Kenshi. Hablo la Senryaku. –Ahora para terminar mi presentación hare que casi todos los caballeros del lugar desaparezcan usando este pequeño rollo en blanco.

En eso saca un rollo mostrando que no tiene nada escrito en el, al colocarlo en el suelo hace una secuencia de manos que Ao reconoce.

-Ninja Ato: Karada no Shiru. Dijo haciendo unas marcas negras salieran del rollo y tomara a cada uno de los bandidos que se encontraban inconscientes. –Con esto concluyo mi acto, nos veremos con Taiyo-sama, tarados.

Al decir esas palabras desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando a los dos sujetos parados en todos los escombros.

Fin Flashback

-Desearía haber estado en ese momento para ver sus caras, jajajaja. Se reía Karin de la historia de su prima Riki.

Riki al llegar con Taiyo le mostro todos los bandidos, en ese momento Ao y Chojuro llegaron y dijeron que no debía pagarle porque destruyo todo el lugar. El hombre al no estar seguro sobre las palabras del peli azul mayor decidió que lo acompañen para ver por sus propio ojos. Cuando llegaron todo el lugar se encontraba intacto, como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que dejo con incredulidad a los de Kiri.

-¿No los amenázate por ser los portadores no legítimos de las espadas? Pregunta Naruto sabiendo que esas espadas son pertenecientes al clan Uzumaki.

-Se lo advertí a los cuatro ojos de kiri, jamás perdonare el hecho que usen nuestros tesoros como si realmente les pertenezcan respondió la peli roja mayor.

Todos los que son entrenados por Menma son conscientes de las capacidades que tienen los Uzumakis siendo Naruto y Nagato los que tiene grandes poderes, pero lo que les preocupa a la mayoría es que no han recibido ninguna noticia de Itachi Uchiha y ni lo han visto en el paisaje del Ninshu. Algunos temían que ya se allá enfrentado a su hermano Sasuke, solo podían esperar a tener alguna noticia y continuar fortaleciéndose para la próxima guerra.

Fin capítulo 22.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Las cosas se pondrán más Interesante con el tiempo, solo esperen.**

 **Apoyen las historias de mis colegas y las mías con la campaña "Valora Nuestro Trabajo, Deja un Comentario.**

P.D: Si van a hacer un vídeo con la historia por favor pidan permiso es como si me robaran todo mi trajo y nadie me reconoce solo al que lo publico.


End file.
